En más de una vida
by Bielle-MP
Summary: Tras haber deseado nunca haber sido salvado, el Dios de las Travesuras y Mentiras, Loki, despierta en el sofá de un apartamento en medio de una ciudad de Midgard. Sin saber cómo llegó, decide vagar por la ciudad hasta darse cuenta que nadie sabe quién es.
1. Capítulo 1

Existe un lugar donde puedes ser quien tú quieras, donde existen miles de mundos y miles de vidas, cada una más impresionante que la anterior. Ese lugar maravilloso que pocas personas tienen el privilegio de entrar, el lugar más increíble que alguien se pudo imaginar, el lugar donde cientos de personas se sientena salvo y donde por unas horas dejan de sentirse solas. Eso era lo que sentía el Dios de las Travesuras por la biblioteca real de Asgard, para él solo habían dos cosas importantes en su vida: su madre, Frigga y la biblioteca del palacio; y si tenía que ser muy sincero, pasaba más tiempo con lo segundo que con lo primero. Aquel lugar le proporcionaba seguridad y tranquilidad, estando ahí no solo salía de la aburrida vida que tenía, sino que también podía sentirse amado por alguien que no fuera su madre.

Pasó sus largos dedos por los innumerables libros que posaban en los estantes de los pasillos de dicho lugar. Cada que tocaba una nueva portada, repetía en su cabeza "leído"; había dicho la palabra varias veces hasta detenerse al tocar un singular material. El conteo paró al igual que él, miró hacia donde se encontraba el libro y lo observó detenidamente, buscó mentalmente todos los libros que había leído para encontrar uno que coincidiera con ese, pero su búsqueda fue en vano. Con la mano derecha tomó el objeto, lo sostuvo con cuidado, como si se tratara de un pequeño e indefenso bebé y posteriormente leyó el título "Iẹef". El título le pareció curioso, no recordaba haber leído algo con esa palabra, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba; por lo que, dispuesto a entender, abrió el libro con la esperanza de encontrar alguna otra palabra que entendiera o lo ayudara a, pero no se topó con ninguna; las decenas de páginas que estaban en el interior no eran más que hojas vacías, algo opacas por la humedad. La decepción se hizo presente en Loki, cerró el libro dispuesto a dejar el objeto en su lugar, pero la voz de un guardia que le pedía, por órdenes de su madre, se fuera a arreglar para el banquete que tendrían, le impidió lo anterior, llevándose consigo, el misterioso libro.

* * *

Los pasos firmes de Loki resonaban por uno de los largos pasillos que tenía el castillo de Asgard. Estaba molesto, eso se podía notar por la decoración que se movía a causa de su magia y que poco a poco iba cayendo.

-¡Loki! ¡Espera! -gritaba Thor detrás de él, tratando de detener a su pequeño hermano, pero Loki no hacía caso y con cada paso que Thor daba para acercarse a él, la magia que irradiaban las manos de Loki se hacía más intensa.

-¡Ojalá Odin jamás me hubiera sacado de ese maldito lugar! -gritó el Dios de las Travesuras, abriendo -con magia- las grandes y pesadas puertas de su aposento de forma brusca, produciendo un sonido sordo que retumbó por las paredes del palacio y que, Thor juraría, los nueve reinos también alcanzaron a escuchar.

La sangre del Dios hervía bajo su piel; su poca paciencia había desaparecido en el momento en que pisó el salón de fiestas y encontró todo ese alboroto, cientos de personas festejando algo que él ni siquiera sabía; sin embargo, el contexto de la fiesta no fue lo que le molestó, sino que todos lo vieran como un pequeño bastardo, alguien que no pertenecía ahí, que hablaran sobre él a sus espaldas, como si el Dios no tuviera sentimientos. Su ego se partía cada vez más con cada paso que daba hacia donde se encontraba su padre, madre y hermano, y cuando por fin estuvo al lado de su familia, un comentario de un amigo de Thor lo hizo explotar.

Detestaba todo eso, detestaba a todas las personas y detestaba, que a cada minuto, Asgard le recordara que él no era hijo de Odín, que él era el bastardo de la familia; la burla del reino.

-¿Sabes? Ahora seríamos dos completos desconocidos -expresó Thor recargado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro. El Dios del Trueno no comprendía por qué su hermano se había enojado y para ser sinceros, ni siquiera comprendía la mitad del comportamiento diario de Loki; parecía ser que el menor se enojaba por cualquier cosa que Thor hiciera, inclusive si respiraba. No recordaba cuál fue el día en que su relación pasó de ser "pasemos todo el tiempo juntos" a "no te quiero ver ni en pintura"; pero sabía que no había marcha atrás.

El Dios de las Travesuras chasqueó la lengua, molesto ante las palabras de su hermano mayor y lo indiferente que sonó su comentario-. Pero no estuviera viviendo en una mentira -atacó.

-Estuvieras muerto -concluyó Thor con el mismo tono de fastidio que su hermano menor-. Cámbiate y vuelve a la fiesta. Padre y Madre quieren estar con nosotros -el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando completamente solo a Loki.

El Dios permaneció viendo la puerta por unos largos segundos hasta que surgió en él, un arranque de rabia; aventó cuanto pudo en dirección a la puerta, maldiciendo millones de veces a su "querido" hermano. Lo odiaba, en serio odiaba al joven de hermosos cabellos rubios. La simple presencia de Thor hacía hervir su sangre y si fuera por él, ya lo habría enviado a Hel junto a su hermana desde hace eones.

Terminó dándose por vencido luego de destruir su cuarto por completo y, cuando su sangre calmó, suspiró molesto. Ya se vengaría de él tarde o temprano.

Giró su cabeza hacia el balcón y única ventana que había en el lugar. Podía ver desde ahí, las miles de estrellas que alumbraban el cielo de Asgard; un paisaje espectacular que jamás se aburriría de apreciar. Se dirigió hacia él en busca de un poco de aire fresco que apaciguara sus ganas de ir al salón principal y arrancarle uno a uno, los cabellos de Thor; desde ahí divisó el precioso árbol que florecía en medio del jardín de su madre y pensó en ella, su única razón por la cual estar vivo. Se recargó en el barandal que lo protegía de caer y pensó en todo; pensó en su vida y en su familia. Tal vez Odín tenía razón y los conflictos que tenía con medio Asgard se debían a él y su falta de cooperación con idiotas. _A veces simplemente deseaba que Odín jamás __lo hubiera sacado de __Jötunheim__._ Se apartó del balcón, arregló su atuendo un poco, levantó los restos de una silla que obstruía su paso y salió de su cuarto con la frente en alto, listo para volver a tragarse todas aquellas pestes que decían sobre él.

* * *

El sol irradiaba de forma hermosa arriba de todo mientras que los pájaros volaban de forma libre. Loki trató de abrir los ojos, sin embargo la luz del sol le pegó directamente, impidiendo su visibilidad. Los cerró, se quedó así unos instantes, peleando contra sí para saber si debería despertarse o no. Concluyó que sería mejor seguir durmiendo, puso su brazo arriba de sus párpados y después de unos segundos, su respiración se fue tranquilizando. Total, no era como si ese día debía hacer algo importante.

El ruido se escuchaba lejano con el paso de los segundos, el viento junto al canto de ciertas aves, lo reconfortaba, sin embargo eso no era todo lo que podía escuchar a lo lejos, también voces, cientos de voces que gritaban, cantaban y platicaban, logrando desconcertar al Dios, a pesar de ello, no abrió los ojos, no hasta que el claxon de un automóvil lo sacó totalmente de sí. Se paró abruptamente, viendo directo al ventanal que tenía enfrente, decoración que no era parte de su cuarto. De un momento a otro, los sonidos de los autos se triplicaron, el triple de ruidosos y el triple de odiosos, el murmullo también se triplicó. Loki juraría que todo aquello estaba detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor, notando las paredes bajas de color beige, los cuadros -de buen gusto-, la mesita que estaba a su lado derecho y a tan sólo unos metros una cocina elegante y moderna. ¿Pero qué demonios era aquello? Observó unos minutos a su alrededor tratando de deducir en dónde estaba. Se paró completamente del mueble en donde minutos antes estaba acostado y caminó hacía la ventana en busca de información, tal vez el paisaje lo ayudaría a entender en donde estaba. Al mirar los enormes edificios que el panorama le daba, comprendió que ya no estaba en Asgard. Los automóviles haciendo ruido por las avenidas y las personas yendo y viniendo, desarrollaron dos preguntas clave en la mente de Loki; ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Y quién lo había traído?

Vagó por la sala principal, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le indicara el dueño del lugar; alguna fotografía o algún documento que nombrara a alguien. A unos metros cerca de la puerta encontró unos papeles que llamaron su atención, decenas de diplomas con un mismo nombre, sin embargo dos destacaban más que los demás, un título de filólogo y otro de médico cirujano, los dos a nombre de _Thomas Loki Hiddleston_, junto a una foto de él. La primera reacción del Dios ante esto fue de confusión, no entendía por qué alguien le pondría así a su hijo -una rara combinación de dos nombres completamente diferentes entre sí- y por qué esa persona se parecía tanto a él, es más, por qué parecían ser el mismo individuo. Rio sarcásticamente ante ello, pensando que todo eso sería una broma de alguien, tal vez de su hermano u Odín, posiblemente de Thor, tenía que ser él; seguro no le bastaba con hacerle la vida miserable con su presencia, sino que también quería hacerle una broma. Volvió a reír, tratando de calmar su odio.

-Bien, Thor, tú ganas. ¡Ya! ¡Yo estaba mal! -exclamó al aire esperando a que se confirmara su teoría, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, lo único que obtuvo fue el sonido del timbre, el cual retumbó por las cuatro paredes del apartamento, borrando la sarcástica sonrisa que tenía antes.

Dejó los cuadros a un lado y caminó hacia la entrada, intrigado por lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Hijo! Pensé que no te alcanzaría. Te hacía ya en el trabajo -exclamó alegremente una mujer de no más de 65 años, cabello rubio recogido en un moño, ojos azules, vestimenta elegante, junto a una gran maleta azul índigo; cruzó la entrada principal como si conociera el lugar desde hace siglos. Se veía contenta, dichosa y al mismo tiempo agitada. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Loki, le dio un rápido abrazo y siguió su camino.

El toque de la mujer lo estremeció, se sentía cálida, suave y reconfortante; parecía ser que la conocía de antes, pues su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma extraña ante su roce.

-Tus hermanas me dijeron que posiblemente no te encontraría a esta hora. Me alegro de que no hayan tenido razón -sonrió la mujer, dejando ver dos largas hileras de dientes blancos. Dejó la maleta a un lado del sillón donde minutos antes había estado Loki y lo miró-. Has crecido tanto, amor -los ojos de la señora mostraban ternura ante él, cosa que desconcertó, aún más, al Dios de las Travesuras, ya que nadie más que Frigga lo había visto de esa manera-. ¿No crees que llegarás tarde al trabajo?

La mujer dio media vuelta, dejó su bolso de mano en la mesita de centro para después sentarse-. Ni siquiera estás cambiado, ¿hoy no trabajas?

Loki abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero nada salió de ella, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Empezaba a creer que nada de eso era una broma, sin embargo, no sé le ocurría quién pudo haber ayudado a hacer tal hechizo, ni siquiera conocía uno que pudiera hacer ello.

-Madre -decidió seguir el juego-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -se aventuró a preguntar, tal vez con ello podía conseguir un poco de información de lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Hace una semana te avisé que vendría a visitarte. Deberías trabajar en tu memoria, ¿qué tal si uno de estos días se te olvida donde va cada órgano y terminas poniendo el corazón en donde va el estómago? -la mujer rio ante su propia broma y lo único que Loki pudo hacer, fue sonreír algo incómodo. La fémina se cruzó de brazos y se giró para ver la vista que ofrecía el ventanal.

-Bien -murmuró como respuesta el Dios de las Travesuras-. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees. Debo salir… instálate donde quieras.

-¿Irás a la clínica?

-Posiblemente -Loki dio unos pasos hacia ella, besó la mejilla de la mujer en un intento de guardar apariencias, sonrió y se retiró del lugar. Ya se vengaría del responsable que lo obligó a hacer eso.

Su semblante cambió apenas salió del apartamento, ahora su ceño estaba fruncido, manifestando enojo. Caminó por el pasillo, murmurando cientos de cosas, la mayoría de ellas era cómo mataría al responsable de la ilusión. Thor definitivamente había cavado su tumba y lo haría sufrir apenas y lo encontrara. El bolsillo derecho de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, sacó el teléfono celular sólo para leer el contacto que lo llamaba.

-Stephen Strange -leyó. Observó el móvil un largo rato hasta que dejó de sonar. Ignoró aquello y dejó de nuevo el celular en el bolsillo.

Soltó una risilla, no podía creer que su hermano llegara a esas alturas, una broma muy bien hecha, definitivamente se merecía un diez en esta, contratar a una mujer para fingir ser su madre en la tierra e imprimir títulos universitarios, vaya que era impresionante; pero la ilusión comenzaba a hartarlo. Por un momento la duda comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos, ¿acaso era posible que su hermano mayor hubiera planeado todo ese alboroto? Parecía ser casi imposible aquello, aun así lo creía, o al menos una parte de él, porque la otra gritaba que esto no era obra de su hermano.

* * *

La Torre _Vengadores _se erguía imponente ante la ciudad de Nueva York; Loki podía jurar que el edificio se veía desde cualquier ángulo de la gran metrópoli, de hecho, notó que desde _su_ apartamento podía divisarlo de forma perfecta. Sonrió al leer la "A" que había quedado a causa de la batalla hace años y que seguro ellos nunca arreglaron, tal vez ahora era el emblema de la torre, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Los automóviles eran lo peor del lugar, el ruido del claxon comenzaba a hartarlo, estaba seguro de que si se quedaba un día más su cabeza explotaría.

Cruzó la última calle para llegar al lugar y entró al edificio. La torre seguía tal y como lo recordaba, la recepción enfrente de los elevadores, un pasillo para la cafetería del lugar y con decenas de personas yendo y viniendo. Definitivamente era el peor lugar del mundo. Se dirigió a la recepción a paso lento, esperando alguna acción por parte de los demás por su presencia, pero no obtuvo nada, todos lo ignoraban, como si los ciudadanos de Nueva York hubieran olvidado que intentó conquistarlos años antes. Después de pensarlo un par de veces, decidió ignorarlo.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo puedo hablar con Anthony Stark? -preguntó Loki de forma relajada a la chica que yacía detrás de un computador, tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como lo estaba.

-¿Anthony Stark? -lamujer miró al Dios con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, Anthony Stark. Ya sabes, Tony Stark -contestó algo molesto. Pero la recepcionista lo seguía mirando de forma extraña-. ¿Iron man?

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Natasha Stark?

-¿Natasha? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ocupo hablar con Tony Stark o con Thor si es que está! -alzó la voz de forma brusca, esperando que la chica lo entendiera, pero nada de eso dio frutos.

-Lo siento, señor, aquí no vive ningún "Tony Stark" -respondió seria.

-¡Já! ¡Por favor, estas son sus industrias! ¡Solo quiero hablar con Stark y ya!

La mujer frunció el ceño-. Ya le dije que solo existe una señorita Stark y si no tiene cita o no quiere entender, lo invito a irse.

Loki bufó, no entendía este lugar. ¿Una Natasha Stark? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Golpeó el mueble donde estaba la computadora, molesto. Sabía que no lo dejarían ver a ninguno. Maldijo y dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí. Debía pensar en algo más.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando ver al Capitán América junto a una chica bastante peculiar, creía haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba de dónde, atrás de ellos apareció Thor. Los ojos de Loki se iluminaron, por fin podía escapar de aquel martirio. Los tres pasaron enfrente del Dios sin darse cuenta siquiera de su existencia, lo que desconcertó todavía más al "asgardiano". Trató de detener a su hermano con magia, pero de sus manos no salió nada, ni una pequeña chispa, trató un par de veces más, pero al ver que nada funcionaba y que los vengadores no tardaban en irse, decidió hacerlo por sí mismo. Corrió hacia ellos, desesperado, tratando de no perder aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba. Gritó "Thor" un par de veces, pero al darse cuenta que el rubio no lo escuchaba, aceleró el paso y jaló de la capa del asgardiano, provocando que el Dios del Trueno se detuviera abruptamente y se volteara enojado.

-¡Hey! -Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Thor fue a un hombre de edad menor a él, de maravillosos ojos verdes y cabello negro corto, jalando de su capa.

-¡Hey, tú! ¡Dime qué demonios hago en Midgard! ¡Desperté aquí, en un departamento horrible, junto a una mujer que dijo que yo era su hijo! ¡Llegaste muy lejos, Thor! ¡Para ser una maldita broma esto apesta! ¡Sabes muy bien que detesto Midgard! ¿¡Y qué haces?! ¡Me dejas en un apartamento en Midgard! -expresó enojado de forma rápida, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De tu estúpida broma para hacerme cambiar de opinión! ¡Pero adivina! ¡Fallaste, no me arrepentiré de mis palabras! -Loki dio media vuelta y siguió gritando, armando un escándalo en el lobby de la torre.

Los acompañantes del Dios del Trueno veían la escena tratando de entender lo que sucedía, ninguno recordaba haber visto a ese hombre alguna vez en su vida, pero parecía ser que el otro los conocía perfectamente bien, pues los apuntaba de manera continua; acciones que los preocuparon.

-Espera -trató de calmarlo Thor, pero Loki hizo caso omiso.

-¡No me digas "espera" hasta que me lleves a Asgard y enfrente de nuestra madre me pidas disculpas! -el enojo comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que si su hermano no admitía lo que hizo, él mismo se lo sacaría a golpes.

-¡No tengo ni idea de quién eres! -gritó Thor de un momento a otro, zarandeando a Loki.

El semblante del Dios de las Travesuras cambió, la frase cayó en él como un balde de agua helada, esperaba todo menos aquella frase. Su sangre se heló, calmando la rabia con la que había llegado a la torre; por unos segundos le creyó, todo parecía ser tan real que una broma era imposible, sin embargo, Thor también podía estar jugando-. Es broma, ¿cierto? -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No, en serio no sé quién eres -contestó Thor de forma seria viéndolo a los ojos. Loki desvió la mirada, no quería confirmar aquello leyendo sus ojos-. Lo siento -terminó por decir. Con cuidado, el rubio quitó la mano de Loki de su capa, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Loki permaneció en el mismo lugar, hipnotizado por la respuesta, pensando en lo que pasaba. Por primera vez temió la idea de perder, no solo a Frigga, sino también a Thor y Odín, y eso lo hizo temblar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Thor lo negaba? ¿Por qué sentía que su pecho se contraía y que el oxígeno le faltaba? No quería perderlo, definitivamente no quería perder su anterior vida; y no quería perder a su hermano. Con este último pensamiento, alzó la cabeza y volvió a correr tras él.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Tu hermano menor, Loki! -gritó con desesperación tomándolo del brazo de forma brusca, ocasionando, que Steve y la otra mujer, junto a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta principal, se pusieran en posición de defensa.

Los ojos del Dios de las Travesuras comenzaron a cristalizarse, sorprendiendo incluso a él mismo; se aferraba al brazo del rubio como si con ello Thor cambiase de opinión, pero él solo lo veía incrédulo.

Para el Dios del Trueno, Loki era un pobre chico confundido que ni siquiera reconocía, pero la forma en la que lo veía, lo hacía creer que parte de lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Loki? Lo siento -contestó apenado-. En mi familia sólo somos mi hermana y yo. No tengo ningún hermano menor.

Loki lo miró perplejo, sintiendo como una daga atravesaba su pecho. Su hermano, Thor, quien lo odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que también era quien lo apoyaba miles de veces y defendía otros miles, lo volvía a negar en ese instante. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no lloró, no sé permitiría llorar en frente de los nuevos desconocidos. Aflojó el agarre más por sorpresa que porque quería, provocando que los demás Vengadores dejaran de apuntarlo.

* * *

Hey! Hola! Ahora estoy con un nuevo proyecto, espero y haya captado su atención! La verdad pienso que se debe pulir un poco más, pero ya veré qué hago!

Algunas cosas que aclarar: Sí, aquí no existe ningún Tony Stark, sino una Natasha Stark, personaje que ya se ha mencionado antes en los comics. Este fic será una mezcla rara de MCU y los comics, así que cualquier duda aquí estoy ;) Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Nota: ¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero les esté gustando!_**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

Día 2 en la Tierra 39-81.

La mirada de Loki se mantenía firme, analítica; observaba a las diferentes personas que salían y entraban de la torre con ayuda de unos binoculares. Hacía anotaciones de vez en cuando, muy vagas algunas, pero otras eran más detalladas.

Se encontraba en un café justo a unos metros de la torre Vengadora, había estado ahí desde la mañana, solo observando a las personas mientras trataba de idear un plan que lo ayudara a entrar. Portaba unos pantalones negros que había encontrado dentro del armario del tal Tom y una galante camisa de vestir color azul, ni siquiera trataba de ser discreto; incluso parecía ser que quisiera que todo el mundo lo notara. Tomó de nuevo los binoculares y volvió a observar.

Un hombre calvo con maletín, una mujer de vestido rojo hablando por teléfono, un repartidor de comida china, un perro; repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras veía ir y venir a las personas. Comenzaba a aburrirse, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, todavía no tenía un plan y definitivamente no volvería a la torre a decir "créeme, Thor, soy tu hermano", cuando una vez ya hasta lo habían corrido; no hacía falta otra humillación.

Retiró los binoculares de su rostro para después ponerlos en la mesa. Tomó su decimocuarta taza de té, bebió un poco y volvió a posarla en la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos. Ya estaba harto, era oficial. Su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo repetidamente mientras imitaba un ritmo. Miró sus piernas con una mueca, tratando de pensar en lo que haría a continuación, pero no se le ocurría algo más. Retomó sus binoculares y miró por última vez a través de los cristales; más gente aburrida salía y entraba, movió un poco su cabeza a la derecha para observar más, pero no encontró algo nuevo; intentó por el lado izquierdo, nada aún. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir, una cabellera rubia cruzó los cristales de los binoculares; aquello provocó emoción en él, poniéndolo nervioso. Tomó, lo más rápido posible el control de sus manos y sostuvo con fuerza el objeto; pero la cabellera rubia ya no estaba, el enfoque ahora era diferente y la persona que cruzó ya no se encontraba ahí. No sabía si el cabello le pertenecía o no a su hermano, pero quería creer que sí.

Decepcionado, se rindió, no tenía caso seguir viendo más hombres y mujeres aburridas salir de la torre. Dejó los binoculares en la mesa, suspiró y tomó el lapicero para hacer unas últimas anotaciones.

-Hey, Dios de las Travesuras -escuchó la voz de una mujer. Loki cerró su libreta automáticamente, con los nervios de punta por aquel título; alzó la vista en busca de la propietaria, topándose con una chica de su edad, cabello rojizo, lentes, blusa de tirantes -la cual dejaba a la vista sus hermosos tatuajes- y pantalones apretados que no hacían más que remarcar el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás vio. Pasó su mirada de arriba a abajo hasta detenerse en los ojos, encerrados por unos lentes, divertidos de la mujer-. ¿A caso tengo algo en el cuerpo? -cruzó los brazos.

-No, para nada -trató de disimular. Loki pasó su dedo índice debajo de su nariz un par de veces tratando de quitar su incomodidad.

-¿Entonces? -la chica tomó asiento en la silla enfrente de él, se veía segura, confiada en ella, eso le agradó-. Hasta parece que ni me conoces -bromeó.

Loki solo pudo sonreír. No recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en su vida, en ninguno de los nueve mundos; pero deseaba, algún día, toparse con ella fuera de esa ilusión, porque si no se estaría perdiendo de conocer a la mujer más sexy de todas. No pudo evitar volver a recorrer el cuerpo de la extraña con su mirada, o al menos la parte de la cintura para arriba, notando como las curvas de la mujer comenzaban por sus caderas, siguiendo su cintura y terminando en sus pechos. Estaba seguro que en ese momento parecía un niño admirando su nuevo juguete, deseando no estropearlo como los anteriores; y fue exactamente ese el sentimiento que inundó el pecho de Loki al verla por primera vez, como si su memoria y cuerpo ya la reconocieran.

-¿Tom? -la mujer agitó su mano enfrente del mencionado, tratando de captar su atención. No entendía qué sucedía, pero su amigo parecía estar en otro mundo y tal vez sabía cuáles. Siguió la mirada de Loki y al notar en donde estaba posada dio un golpe suave en su frente-. Pensé que ya las habías superado.

El golpe junto al comentario, despertaron al Dios de su trance-. ¿Superarlas? -preguntó confundido.

La chica frunció su ceño junto a su boca, recargó sus dos codos en la pequeña mesa y miró a Loki algo molesta-. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás más raro de lo normal. Y tú siempre estás raro; siempre con algo entre las manos. ¿Ahora qué es?

-No lo sé, tal vez el cansancio… -contestó sin mucha importancia.

La mujer asintió no muy convencida. Desvió su mirada del Dios y la dirigió a la libreta que yacía en la mesa. La tomó-. "Acaba de llegar un hombre de sombrero con un maletín. Son las 12:03pm. Salió el mismo hombre pero sin el maletín. 3:48pm" -leyó en voz alta.

-¡Hey! -Loki se levantó y le quitó la libreta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué anotas esto? -preguntó la mujer sospechando de las respuestas de Loki.

-Una investigación.

-¿Sobre qué? -siguió investigando, tarde o temprano caería.

-Personas? Yo qué sé -la mujer entrecerró los ojos, tratando de leer entre las palabras y gestos del asgardiano.

-Mientes -acusó.

Loki arqueó sus cejas sorprendido-. ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

La chica se acercó más al Dios, buscándolo intimidar, pero Loki no cedió, simplemente sostuvo la mirada, desafiándola-. ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Loki sonrió sarcásticamente ante la pregunta-. ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-Yo ya lo sé, sólo quiero saber si tú lo sabes -contestó con el mismo tono. La mirada fría y calculadora de la mujer sostuvo el contacto visual mientras averiguaba quién era el sujeto que se parecía a su mejor amigo pero que sin duda alguna no lo era-. ¿Quién eres? -susurró.

-Definitivamente Thomas no -contestó Loki ladeando la cabeza.

-Bien -finalizó la mujer con un tono más relajado; se separó del Dios unos centímetros y se acomodó en su asiento-. Nombre.

-¿Perdón? -contestó indignado ante el tono que usó la chica.

-Tu nombre, extraño.

-Nadie me da órdenes, querida.

-Y a mí nadie me deja con la duda.

-Bien -sonrió Loki de forma traviesa. Sabía que la mujer lo ponía aprueba, como si creyese que le estaba jugando una broma, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Decidió dar su nombre, total, ella pensaría que él estaba jugando-. Mi nombre es Loki, príncipe de Asgard, legítimo rey de Jötunheim e hijo de Odín. ¿Miento?

La mujer ablandó su semblante, sorprendida ante la respuesta del hombre frente a ella. Trató de encontrar algún rastro de mentira o broma, pero su don decía que todo era verdadero, que no había ni una pisca de mentira en sus palabras-. No… -terminó por decir, derrotada.

-Bueno, dicho eso, te toca. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Verity, Verity Willis -contestó no muy convencida.

-Bien, Verity Willis, un gusto -sonrió Loki.

-Igualmente. Ahora, ¿qué demonios haces en el cuerpo de Tom?

La franqueza de las palabras de la mujer sorprendió a Loki; jamás pensó que lo confrontaría de esa manera, sin embargo, eso le agradaba de ella-. Es una larga historia y estoy seguro de que no creerás gran parte de ella.

-Estoy creyéndote el cuento de que no eres Tom, dime, ¿acaso no creeré la nueva versión?

-Tal vez no -Loki sonrió sínico-. Es más extraña de lo que piensas.

Verity acercó su rostro al contrario-. No lo sabrás si no me lo dices.

* * *

Verity rio ante la anécdota de Loki. Era extraño lo que sucedía, tenía sólo tres horas de conocer al extraño que habitaba en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y ya le había caído bien. Nada de lo que Loki relataba parecía ser posible; batallas épicas entre reinos y sangrientas luchas con monstruos, eran simplemente inexplicables. Todo lo que decía era surrealista, increíble; pero algo en Verity gritaba que lo relatado, era real. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando conoció a Tom por primera vez; una confianza casi irreal.

Loki carraspeó al notar el ojo observador de Verity posado en él-. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

-No, es sólo que me recuerdas tanto a él.

-¿Será porque soy él?

-Tal vez -Verity desvió la mirada-. ¿Sabes? Confío en ti.

Loki paró en seco, paralizado ante aquellas palabras. Miró a Verity sorprendido, incrédulo de lo que escuchó. Su corazón inició a latir rápidamente, sus manos empezaron a sudar y sus ojos a cristalizarse. Se encontraba nervioso; la razón era confusa, tal vez era el hecho de que alguien, que apenas conoció, confiaba en él o tal vez simplemente estaba en shock. Eran escasas las personas que se fiaban de su ser, es más, las podía contar con los dedos de la mano y le sobraban. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y como poco a poco el aire le faltaba. Ella confiaba en él, alguien aparte de su madre y Thor, confiaba en él; y era la sensación más agradable que jamás sintió.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del apartamento de Tom. Encendió las luces desde el apagador que había a un lado de la puerta y entró. Miró a su alrededor, exhausto, el día había sido agotador.

Cerró la puerta. Por alguna razón, comenzó a extrañar Asgard y sus brillantes y magníficos parajes, paisajes e inclusive personas. Comenzó a extrañar su casa, la comida y por sobre todo la biblioteca. Extrañó su ropa, su cama y sus libros. Extrañó todo, incluido al propio Odín.

-¿Madre? -preguntó al sentir la necesidad de avisar su llegada, pero la respuesta no llegó. Posiblemente la mujer todavía no estaba en casa.

La vibración del móvil lo espantó, dio un brinco y prosiguió a sacarlo del bolsillo-. Diga.

-¡Thomas Loki Hiddleston! ¿¡Por qué no contestabas?! -la voz gruesa de un hombre se hizo escuchar del otro lado.

-Estaba ocupado -contestó sin ningún interés. Despegó el objeto de su oreja y leyó el contacto, era de nuevo Stephen Strange.

-¿Ocupado? Tu única obligación son tus pacientes y ellos quedaron decepcionado al ver que hoy no llegaste. ¿Sabes cuántas horas extra tuve que hacer para atenderlos?

-Sí, sí, lo siento -Loki no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que decía Strange, pero trató de seguir la conversación-. Ya te recompensaré.

Strange suspiró-. Tom, no escaparás tan fácil de mí, tenemos el mismo trabajo, no hace falta hacer esto -¿Esto? Pensó Loki-. Sólo ven mañana a la clínica, ocupo que me asistas en una cirugía. Te enviaré los datos por mensaje -el hombre colgó. Loki miró el teléfono celular con extrañeza, el comportamiento de aquel sujeto había sido extraño; le restó importancia.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa del comedor, para después, disponerse a buscarla. Caminó por la sala, la cocina e inclusive el baño, hasta llegar a la recamara principal, donde encontró a la señora durmiendo plácidamente. Loki se recargó en el marco de la puerta, admirando a la mujer; por alguna razón le recordaba a su madre -Frigga- eran casi de la misma estatura y del mismo porte, lo único que las diferenciaba era el cabello, uno era más rubio que el otro. Se dirigió hacia ella y con una sábana, la tapó. Sonrió involuntariamente, asombrándolo; esta era la segunda reacción que vivía su cuerpo al ver a las personas cercanas a Tom. Reaccionaba a un entorno que él desconocía, pero que sus músculos, piel y huesos, sí, y al parecer lo hacía a la perfección. Llegó a una conclusión, nada de lo que sucedía era una ilusión o una broma; él era Tom, en un mundo donde Odín lo rescató de Jötunheim pero no lo llevó a Asgard, sino lo dejó en la tierra, donde lo encontró una pareja y lo cuidó con el nombre de Thomas, como si fuera su propio hijo. Sin embargo eso creaba más dudas que respuestas en él. Dos de ellas eran: ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo? Y ¿quién cumplió su deseo?

* * *

**_Notas: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?¡Hizo aparición nuestra maravillosa Verity Willis? ¿Les gusta el personaje?¿Entendieron las referencias? ¿Cuántas hay?Vi esto en una historia y quise intentarlo, así que...¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Teoría que tengan? ¿Dudas?_**


	3. Capítulo 3

Día 3 en la Tierra 39-81

Loki puso en la barra dos platos servidos con huevos estrellados, uno para Verity y otro para él, provocando un pequeño ruido cuando chocaron las dos superficies.

Hoy cumplía cuatro días de haber llegado a ese lugar. Las tareas que ejercía, al igual que su rutina le hacían difícil acostumbrarse, sabía que era una nueva vida, pero una ajena a él. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a las personas y mucho menos al mundo; sensación que lo hacía sentirse mal de alguna manera, pues desde que llegó no había obtenido una razón coherente para odiar a la tierra -y de alguna manera detestaba eso-, sus habitantes no eran tan simples como lo supuso y poco a poco la culpa aparecía. Tal vez si nunca hubiera atacado Nueva York esa hubiera sido la reacción de los terranos a su encuentro.

-Pensé que los príncipes no sabían cocinar -expresó Verity tomando un cubierto, partió un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Loki la miró.-. No todos. Aprendí al leer unos libros sobre cocina universal. -Sin siquiera conocerlo, aquella mujer había confiado en él y creído la historia tan bizarra que contaba; era la primera vez que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos en un sitio que no fuera el palacio de Asgard y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía sentirse menos infeliz. Por fin alguien no lo juzgaba sin antes conocerlo. Sonrió melancólico-. Es la biblioteca de Asgard lo que más extraño. -Loki se sentó enfrente de la mujer.

-Asgard ha de ser maravilloso -comentó con la boca llena de comida, provocando que Loki desviara la mirada.

-Lo es -respondió, posando el codo derecho en la barra y recargando su mentón en su mano. Su mente divagó en pensamientos acerca del hogar que llegó a odiar pero que ahora añoraba. Extrañaba Asgard más de lo que siquiera pensó en llegar a hacer; tal vez fue un tonto y debió valorar lo que tenía.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó la mujer al ver a Loki ido en sus pensamientos. Él simplemente la observó, tratando de procesar la pregunta.

-Extraño mi hogar -terminó por decir. Tomó el vaso con agua que había servido minutos antes y bebió un sorbo.

-Todos lo hacemos.

Ninguno de los dos quiso continuar hablando, simplemente siguieron comiendo, en silencio, sin dirigirse palabra ni mirada alguna. Tal vez ninguno sabía cómo continuar, tal vez no querían seguir indagando en la vida del otro debido a que apenas y se conocían y, para Verity, él seguía mirándose como su mejor amigo, el cual extrañaba en ese instante.

-¡Verity! ¡Cariño! -Se escuchó por toda el lugar. La madre de Tom había hecho presencia. La mujer caminó apresurada con una enorme sonrisa hacia los jóvenes-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? -reclamó a Loki, quien, sin saber cómo responder, simplemente sonrió.

Verity se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la fémina como saludo-. Qué gusto verla, Sra. Hiddleston -expresó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Oh, niña. Sabes que puedes llamarme Clarisse. Nada de formalidades. -La señora dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Verity, para después separarse. Le sonrió unos segundos más, antes de mirar el brazo de la otra mujer-. ¡Oh! ¡Verity! ¡Qué hermosos tatuajes! -expresó admirando la obra que adornaba la piel de Willis-. Son geniales, los amo.

-Gracias. Yo también los amo -sonrió.

Clarisse le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró unos instantes más a la chica y después miró a su "hijo"-. Bueno, dejo que sigan charlando, iré a _Central Park_ con una amiga y después tomaremos un café -avisó.

-Claro -contestó Loki.

La mujer mayor se dirigió hacia él, le depositó un beso en la frente y caminó a la salida-. ¡Bye, bye!

Loki esperó a que la puerta se cerrase para poder comentar-: ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Thomas?

-Desde que teníamos diez. Ya sabes, vecinos. Un gran cliché -contestó restándole importancia-. Desde que somos mayores de edad tu mamá me insiste en que nos casemos, pero eso jamás pasará. -Continuó con el mismo tono-. Ya sabes, tú no eres mi tipo y yo no soy tu tipo.

-"La mamá de Tom" "Su tipo" -corrigió Loki al notar el pequeño error.

-Sí, lo siento. Su tipo, la mamá de Tom. -Verity dio un último mordisco a su comida-. Pero bueno, ya debemos irnos, necesitamos estar atentos para poder intervenir en cualquier asalto o ataque a la ciudad.

-Dudo que interrumpir un asalto me ponga en el mapa. -Loki rodó los ojos, pesimista.

-Existen "vigilantes" que se dedican solamente a eso.

-¿Cómo…? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Spider-man, Strange también. -La mujer hizo una mueca.

Loki la miró con una ceja alzada-. Tal vez tengas razón -movió su plato hacia adelante-, aunque ¿qué tan mal puede estar Nueva York?

-Muy mal, créeme -la mujer tomó su plato y el de Loki y lo depositó en el lavabo-. Eso me recuerda a que Strange nos estará ayudando si hoy tienes que hacer lucir tu lado _Vengador, _dijo que se conectaría contigo mentalmente si cree que necesitas ayuda.

-Es él quien necesita de mí. Creo que debo recordarle, quién lo ayudó a derrotar a la bestia -expresó egocéntricamente.

-Sí, bueno, de acuerdo con él, dice que no cree que seas muy hábil peleando.

-Pensé que ya había demostrado lo contrario

-Hey, tranquilo. Yo solo paso el recado. -Verity alzó los brazos, queriendo deslindarse de cualquier comentario.

La respuesta del otro fue simplemente bufar.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Thor parecían atraparlo en su mente; miraba el gran ventanal que se extiende de castillo a castillo en la cocina del pent-house de la _Torre Vengadores, _pensando no en mil cosas, sino solo una. La conversación entre él y el misterioso joven de ojos verdes se repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, dando énfasis en la frase "¡soy yo! ¡Tu hermano menor, Loki!" y el rostro de angustia del hombre al responder que él no tenía ningún hermano. ¿Acaso Odín tenía un hijo bastardo del que ni él ni su hermana Hela, e incluso madre, sabían? Si fuese así, ¿por qué el tal Loki parecía conocerlo de toda la vida?

El aroma a hot cakes inundó sus vías respiratorias. Volteó a ver a la cocina y notó a Steve concentrado volteando la masa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el asgardiano al ver como el otro rubio daba un paso atrás al sentir la mantequilla caer en su muñeca.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Tal vez, ¿podrías llamar a los demás?

-Claro. -Thor sonrió a pesar de que no lo veía-. ¿Y a Tasha también?

-Tasha se levanta cuando quiere, deja que empiece a rugir su estómago y solita vendrá -bromeó el capitán.

Thor no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la sala principal donde se encontraba el resto de los vengadores.

-Nat, Clint. Está listo el desayuno.

-Gracias, Thor, ya empezaba a tener hambre -dijo Clint mientras daba unos golpecitos amistosos al brazo del mencionado-. Siempre espero los jueves por la comida de Steve.

-Y deseas que nunca sea lunes por la comida de Stark -aportó Natasha.

-O los Martes… -susurró-. ¿Sabes si Bruce vendrá? -continuó el arquero ya en la cocina.

Cada uno tomó su asiento en la barra frente a la estufa y esperó por el desayuno. Mientras aguardaban por él, Natasha tomó el control de la TV para prenderla; el aparato se encendió en un programa de noticias que rápidamente captó su atención unos momentos. Steve apagó la estufa y puso en cada plato tres hot cakes.

Thor miró su platillo, más masa; ya se encontraba harto de ella, no necesitaba más grasas saturadas -aunque las quemase en unos segundos-, andando plácidamente por su cuerpo, lo que deseaba era un poco de carne e imploraba que fuese mañana y así poder ser él quien preparase el desayuno.

-Adivinen. -La voz de Natasha Stark se hizo presente. Se veía desarreglada, como todas las mañanas, con el cabello imitando a un nido de ratas, las grandes playeras que le llegaban a las rodillas y el rastro de baba que salía de la comisura de su labio derecho. Los presentes ni siquiera la miraron, simplemente siguieron comiendo-. Ya sé quién es el guapísimo hombre que le rogó a Thor hace cuatro días. -Steve la miró, implorando que dejase el tema ya, pues sabía que el Dios no la había pasado bien en ese momento-. Ya sabes que estás más guapo tú, cariño -bromeó Tasha, guiñándole un ojo-. Bueno prosigo. -La millonaria tomó su celular, deslizó su dedo y mostró un holograma, captando así, la atención de sus compañeros, incluso de Natasha-. Al parecer es un médico cirujano y filólogo británico que reside aquí, en Nueva York. -El holograma mostraba una foto de él, sus títulos universitarios, el lugar donde trabaja, entre otros-. Su nombre es Thomas Loki Hiddleston y es amigo del famoso neurocirujano Stephen Strange. Ambos trabajan en un hospital de Osborn. Un momento, ¿Loki? ¿Quién demonios le pone "Loki" a su hijo?

Thor observó la foto con detenimiento, algo en él había captado su atención. El rostro que mostraba el holograma era el mismo que del hombre que lo llamó, no obstante, no sentía que fueran la misma persona.

-¿No creen que el nombre suena asgardiano? -comentó Clint llevándose a la boca un trozo del panqueque.

-Loki me suena a "loco" -respondió Natasha.

-Sea lo que sea, él parecía conocerte, Thor -aportó Steve. La atención se concentró en el Dios del Trueno, pero Thor no había escuchado a ninguno. Seguía admirando las fotografías que Stark mostraba. Aquel hombre no solo era atractivo, sino que también era inteligente. Su atención había sido robada por él desde que cruzaron caminos y eso, de alguna forma, comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Ni Jane captó tanto su atención.

Tasha observó a Thor con una sonrisa, para después ver el holograma. Algo en ese lugar olía a posible amor y no era ella con Steve. Caminó hacia Thor, puso una mano en el hombro del vengador más fuerte y dijo-: ¿No es realmente atractivo?

Pero a Thor eso poco le importaba, simplemente aquel hombre se le hacía tan familiar que comenzaba a tener miedo de ello.

* * *

-No creo que Nueva York sea tan inseguro -expresó Loki mientras tomaba una taza de té y observaba los automóviles pasar por la séptima avenida, una de las calle más importantes y transitadas de la ciudad.

-Creo que la estás subestimando -contestó Strange dentro de la mente de Loki. Stephen tenía su mente conectada con la del asgardiano para poder ver y escuchar a través de él, además de comunicarse con el Dios desde la comodidad de su consultorio.

-Al menos no aquí. Hay demasiada gente como para que un simple ladrón llame la atención -se quejó. Un hombre que pasaba a un lado del restaurante donde estaba lo miró como si fuera un loco, por lo que Loki simplemente hizo su mejor cara maniática.

-Y por eso estás ahí, jamás llamarás la atención si no comienzas con algo grande -Strange puso sus pies encima de su escritorio.

-¿Cuánto tardará?

-El tiempo que sea necesario.

-Eso no me sirve, yo deseo estar ya en Asgard.

-Lo sé.

Loki bufó. Tan sólo había convivido con el mago un día y ya comenzaba odiaba. Se creía la gran cosa cuando, de estar en su mundo, él lo vencería sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo.

-Eso no lo sabes -comentó Stephen al escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

-¡Arg! ¡Largo de mi cabeza! -exclamó llevándose las manos a ella.

-¿Señor? -La voz de una camarera devolvió su atención a su alrededor-. ¿Se encuentra bien? -La joven parecía estar realmente preocupada, lo observaba con sus grandes ojos cafés con algo de miedo, seguro temía que fuera un esquizofrénico.

-Sí, todo bien -respondió con su mejor sonrisa. Cuando la mujer se fue, Loki suspiró frustrado. Odiaba fingir estar tranquilo cuando por dentro deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a alguien; odiaba sonreír cuando no lo deseaba, solo para guardar apariencias y por sobre todo odiaba a las personas que lo rodeaban; incluyendo a Stephen Strange y su arrogante forma de tratarlo.

La puerta principal del establecimiento se abrió de par en par con un golpe, captando la atención de todos los presentes, inclusive del propio Loki. Giró su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor la escena. Varias personas entraban despavoridas al lugar, algunas tantas gritando y otras pálidas. Como reflejo, miró a través de la ventana que tenía a un lado, tratando de encontrar con la mirada el causante del pánico colectivo; cuando lo vio, el mismo monstruo que había derrotado ayer, con sus púas, sus cientos de ojos y sus horripilantes dientes filosos llenos de saliva, pero esta vez se veía el doble de grande y el doble de amenazante. Pronto la calle 45 fue presa del horror; la bestia caminaba con dirección a _Times Square,_ aplastando a lo que, o a quien, se atravesaba; parecía estar molesto, enfadado por algo y Loki averiguaría por qué. La oportunidad se presentaba y él no la desperdiciaría.

Se paró de su asiento para después caminar hacia la salida, empujando a las personas que deseaban entrar; escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la mesera gritando que se le había olvidado pagar, pero a Loki poco le importó, al fin y acabo eso hacían los chicos malos.

* * *

-¿Y? -Tasha se había sentado enfrente de su tocaya-. ¿Qué tal vas con el demonio de Hell's Kitchen? -preguntó sonriente.

Natasha no contestó, se limitó a seguir masticando el pedazo de hot cake que tenía en la boca y mirar el televisor.

-Hey, ¡espía sexy! -Tasha la veía con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Steve, tu novia vuelve a acosarme -contestó la rusa.

-Solo dile, tal y como me cuentas, y se callará -le dijo Steve a Nat.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Le cuentas sobre tus amoríos?! ¡¿A un virgen?! -exclamó horrorizada.

-Pensé que Steve ya lo había hecho contigo, Stark -aportó Clint.

-Por última vez. Entre el capi y yo no hay nada. -Tasha juntó sus muñecas, imitando una tache-. ¿Ven? Errr, neh. Sintax error. Además al Capitán le gustan las rubias, como Sharon Carter.

Steve la miró confundido-. ¿Quién te dijo que yo…?

Tasha enseñó su aparato-. J.A.R.V.I.S me dice todo. -Sonrió.

-Amigos -dijo Thor, aportando a la conversación por primera vez-. Creo que eso nos concierne. -Apuntó a la pantalla, la cual mostraba imágenes de la destrucción de la nueva amenaza de Nueva York.

-Vengadores -habló Steve.

* * *

Cuando por fin pudo salir del establecimiento, se dirigió con calma hacia la bestia pues no había prisa por derrotarlo. Con la magia que tenía, transformó la ropa casual que portaba, por el traje que Verity y él habían confeccionado; este, consistía de unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, una playera similar a las que usaba en Asgard, el abrigo que había visto en el _Sanctum Sanctorum, _las _botas de las siete ligas_, la _espada de Gram _y su casco con cuernos.

-¿Ya viste a la criatura? -preguntó Strange dentro de la mente de Loki.

-Sí, ya voy tras él -el Dios arrastraba la espada para hacer ruido y llamar la atención del monstruo.

-Es un _Edaøyne, _como el que mataste.

-Lo sé.

-Pero eso es imposible, esas cosas sólo son visibles y dañinas para quienes tienen su tercer ojo… al menos que…

-Alguien haya sido infestado por él, en todo caso debemos detenerlo.

Loki por fin había captado la atención de la criatura, esta lo veía amenazante, disgustado por ver al hechicero.

-Iré a ayudarte. -Strange se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a ir a _Times Square _para ayudar.

-No la necesito. -el Dios se posicionó al ver como la bestia comenzaba a correr en dirección a él-. ¿Te recuerdo quién la venció antes?

-¡Pero ahora tiene casi el triple del tamaño! ¡Loki, necesitas ayuda!

-No lo creo. -Sonrió-. Y si no te importa, tengo que salvar a una ciudad -el hombre blandió su espada y corrió en dirección a la bestia.

* * *

Stephen chasqueó la lengua, molesto, al ver en las noticias matutinas un vídeo de Loki haciéndole frente al _Edaøyne, _apagó el televisor enojado por la imprudencia del otro y salió de su consultorio.

* * *

El primer ataque que recibió lo esquivó con gran facilidad, la criatura era colosal y resistente, pero él era ágil y astuto. Trató de atacar las patas primero, para poder derribarlo lo antes posible, pero la bestia se dio cuenta de eso y con un golpe de pata aventó a Loki a unos veinte metros lejos de él. La espalda de Loki golpeó un automóvil abandonado a la mitad de la avenida, permaneció unos instantes en la misma posición, tocó la línea de sangre que salía de la comisura izquierda de su labio y se incorporó, no estaba de humor para perder.

Observó los elementos que tenía a su alrededor mientras la bestia se iba alejando poco a poco. La fuerza bruta no había funcionado, en ese caso era hora de usar su intelecto. Miró el camino de edificios que adornaban los lados de la avenida. Tal vez si usaba sus botas y hacía un ataque sorpresa como la última vez, funcionaría, pero también la criatura podría darse cuenta y las cosas acabarían mal; su magia también funcionaría, pero tendría que pedir la ayuda de Strange para distraerlo y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Tal vez si…

Un estruendo retumbó por toda la avenida, captando la atención de cualquiera que estuviera cerca y callando cualquier sonido a doscientos metros a la redonda; Loki dirigió su mirada hacia la bestia y observó como un rayo tocaba su espalda, seguido de unas balas impactándose en la piel del _Edaøyne, _junto a un escudo golpeando uno que otro ojo. Los Vengadores habían llegado y eso no alegraba para nada a Loki.

Guardó la espada con su magia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a ellos, debía llegar antes de que derrotaran a la criatura, aunque dudaba mucho que acabaran pronto sin un plan bien hecho.

-Ya lo tenía -expresó Loki al llegar a la escena mientras observaba el inútil intento de los Vengadores por salvar el día.

-No nos pareció -respondió el líder del grupo algo cortante. Tomó su escudo y volvió a aventarlo en dirección a las patas del animal, tratando de lograr aunque sea distraerlo, pero fue en vano; el escudo regresó sin éxito. Loki rio por lo bajo al ver aquel estúpido movimiento, no podía creer que estaba hablando con el gran Capitán América, el hombre más soso que alguna vez conoció; «¡hay que salvar el país, la patria, el honor!_», _imitó a sus adentros_._

-¿Y Banner? ¿Por qué no está aquí? -preguntó Loki al notar su ausencia.

-Él está a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí. -Apuntó al este-. Dudo que venga.

_-Cap -_la voz de Natasha Stark se escuchó a través del auricular que poseía Steve-,_ creo que tenemos problemas_.

-¿Qué sucede, Stark?

-_Esta cosa no quiere morirse y ya estoy desesperándome. _

-Si siguen atacando de la misma forma, el _Edaøyne_ no morirá -aportó Loki, analizando los posibles ataques que podría hacer para lograr vencer.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? -Steve observó al misterioso hombre que se encontraba a un lado de él. Su traje de superhéroe era demasiado ostentoso, una mezcla entre negro, verde oscuro y dorado, el casco también le parecía demasiado; sin embargo él vestía un leotardo azul con estrellas y franjas blancas y rojas, por lo que no debería sorprenderle.

-Puede ser. -Terminó por decir Loki. Steve alzó una ceja, no confiaba al cien por ciento del desconocido, pero era de gran ayuda el hecho de tener una mano extra. Devolvió su atención a la batalla, Thor no tenía mucho éxito al golpear al animal con rayos, lo mismo sucedía con Tasha, mientras que Clint y Natasha se terminaban sus balas en dispararle a cada ojo que tenía para que se quedara quieto.

-Bien Dime qué quieres hacer. -Aceptó el Capitán América.

Loki sonrió sarcástico; la vida volvía a sonreírle-. Ocupo que Stark y Natasha Romanoff distraigan y alejen al _Edaøyne -_dictó-, cuando lo hagan, necesitaré que tú y el agente Barton vigilen que no se mueva de su lugar sin importar nada y menos que se dé cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

-¿Qué pasará con Thor? -cuestionó, atento a las órdenes.

-La única forma de acabar con él es atacar al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo. Haré una herida con esto -Loki hizo aparecer la espada-, y Thor tendrá que atacar donde la haya hecho. -Guardó el objeto-. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Steve no contestó en seguida, se dedicó a visualizar el plan y determinar su viabilidad, antes de asentir y dictar las órdenes por el aparato que los comunicaba.

-Bien -le dijo Loki-. Ocupo algo más. ¿Podrías darme un empujón? -Señaló el escudo.

* * *

Steve ya se había posicionado para darle marcha al plan, se encontraba agachado y tapado con su escudo cerca del monstruo cuando los demás Vengadores lo estaban distrayendo.

Loki vio una vez más a la criatura, solo para desear que funcionara, aunque lo más probable era que lo hiciera, lo había ideado él y -casi- todo lo que pensaba, funcionaba a la perfección. Sonrió una vez más, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el Capitán, saltó al escudo y con un único empujón, ya se encontraba en los aires, dio una voltereta e hizo aparecer la espada; se dejó caer de cuclillas en el lomo del monstruo, enterrando el objeto lo más profundo que pudo. El _Edaøyne _se movió bruscamente al sentir la filosa cuchilla atravesar sus capas de piel pero sus intentos no hicieron más que empeorarlo, pues gracias a ello, Loki pudo hacer una cortada que se extendiera por toda su espalda.

-¡Ahora! -le gritó a Thor cuando desvaneció la espada y regresó a tierra. El Dios del Trueno, al entender la señal, invocó su rayo más potente y lo dirigió a la herida.

La bestia solo tuvo tiempo para emitir su último gran rugido antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

El jotun examinó la escena al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar su respiración. Había sido demasiado para él pero valió la pena, ahora los Vengadores lo conocían y sabían cuáles eran sus alcances.

Se alejó de la escena al ver como la prensa se hacía presente y rodeaba a los héroes en busca de testimonios. Los observó unos minutos más, cruzando su mirada con la de su hermano, quien le sonrío cómo solo él sabía hacerlo, logrando estrujar su corazón. Desvió la mirada melancólico, dolía pensar que ya no era parte de esa familia, que él ya no era hijo de Odín, que toda su vida jamás existió; observó el suelo unos segundos más antes de seguir su camino. Se escondió en un callejón no muy lejos del lugar de los sucesos, donde cambió su ropa por la que traía en el café con un simple hechizo.

Se recargó en una de las paredes y sonrió; se sentía bien, había disfrutado aquella batalla más de lo que esperó, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas era una sensación gratificante. La forma en la que había colaborado con el grupo de héroes y el hecho de que ellos creyeran en él, lo llenaba de felicidad, por fin ya no se sentía rechazado; todo parecía ser tan increíble y al mismo tiempo tan agradable, tanto, que por un momento la tristeza que se sentía se apaciguó. Sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar; tenía una cuenta que pagar.


	4. Capítulo 4

Día 5 en la Tierra 39-81.

Loki puso en la barra dos platos servidos con huevos estrellados, uno para Verity y otro para él, provocando un pequeño ruido cuando chocaron las dos superficies.

Hoy cumplía cuatro días de haber llegado a ese lugar. Las tareas que ejercía, al igual que su rutina le hacían difícil acostumbrarse, sabía que era una nueva vida, pero una ajena a él. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a las personas y mucho menos al mundo; sensación que lo hacía sentirse mal de alguna manera, pues desde que llegó no había obtenido una razón coherente para odiar a la tierra -y de alguna manera detestaba eso-, sus habitantes no eran tan simples como lo supuso y poco a poco la culpa aparecía. Tal vez si nunca hubiera atacado Nueva York esa hubiera sido la reacción de los terranos a su encuentro.

-Pensé que los príncipes no sabían cocinar -expresó Verity tomando un cubierto, partió un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Loki la miró.-. No todos. Aprendí al leer unos libros sobre cocina universal. -Sin siquiera conocerlo, aquella mujer había confiado en él y creído la historia tan bizarra que contaba; era la primera vez que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos en un sitio que no fuera el palacio de Asgard y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía sentirse menos infeliz. Por fin alguien no lo juzgaba sin antes conocerlo. Sonrió melancólico-. Es la biblioteca de Asgard lo que más extraño. -Loki se sentó enfrente de la mujer.

-Asgard ha de ser maravilloso -comentó con la boca llena de comida, provocando que Loki desviara la mirada.

-Lo es -respondió, posando el codo derecho en la barra y recargando su mentón en su mano. Su mente divagó en pensamientos acerca del hogar que llegó a odiar pero que ahora añoraba. Extrañaba Asgard más de lo que siquiera pensó en llegar a hacer; tal vez fue un tonto y debió valorar lo que tenía.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó la mujer al ver a Loki ido en sus pensamientos. Él simplemente la observó, tratando de procesar la pregunta.

-Extraño mi hogar -terminó por decir. Tomó el vaso con agua que había servido minutos antes y bebió un sorbo.

-Todos lo hacemos.

Ninguno de los dos quiso continuar hablando, simplemente siguieron comiendo, en silencio, sin dirigirse palabra ni mirada alguna. Tal vez ninguno sabía cómo continuar, tal vez no querían seguir indagando en la vida del otro debido a que apenas y se conocían y, para Verity, él seguía mirándose como su mejor amigo, el cual extrañaba en ese instante.

-¡Verity! ¡Cariño! -Se escuchó por toda el lugar. La madre de Tom había hecho presencia. La mujer caminó apresurada con una enorme sonrisa hacia los jóvenes-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? -reclamó a Loki, quien, sin saber cómo responder, simplemente sonrió.

Verity se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la fémina como saludo-. Qué gusto verla, Sra. Hiddleston -expresó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Oh, niña. Sabes que puedes llamarme Clarisse. Nada de formalidades. -La señora dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Verity, para después separarse. Le sonrió unos segundos más, antes de mirar el brazo de la otra mujer-. ¡Oh! ¡Verity! ¡Qué hermosos tatuajes! -expresó admirando la obra que adornaba la piel de Willis-. Son geniales, los amo.

-Gracias. Yo también los amo -sonrió.

Clarisse le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró unos instantes más a la chica y después miró a su "hijo"-. Bueno, dejo que sigan charlando, iré a _Central Park_ con una amiga y después tomaremos un café -avisó.

-Claro -contestó Loki.

La mujer mayor se dirigió hacia él, le depositó un beso en la frente y caminó a la salida-. ¡Bye, bye!

Loki esperó a que la puerta se cerrase para poder comentar-: ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Thomas?

-Desde que teníamos diez. Ya sabes, vecinos. Un gran cliché -contestó restándole importancia-. Desde que somos mayores de edad tu mamá me insiste en que nos casemos, pero eso jamás pasará. -Continuó con el mismo tono-. Ya sabes, tú no eres mi tipo y yo no soy tu tipo.

-"La mamá de Tom" "Su tipo" -corrigió Loki al notar el pequeño error.

-Sí, lo siento. Su tipo, la mamá de Tom. -Verity dio un último mordisco a su comida-. Pero bueno, ya debemos irnos, necesitamos estar atentos para poder intervenir en cualquier asalto o ataque a la ciudad.

-Dudo que interrumpir un asalto me ponga en el mapa. -Loki rodó los ojos, pesimista.

-Existen "vigilantes" que se dedican solamente a eso.

-¿Cómo…? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Spider-man, Strange también. -La mujer hizo una mueca.

Loki la miró con una ceja alzada-. Tal vez tengas razón -movió su plato hacia adelante-, aunque ¿qué tan mal puede estar Nueva York?

-Muy mal, créeme -la mujer tomó su plato y el de Loki y lo depositó en el lavabo-. Eso me recuerda a que Strange nos estará ayudando si hoy tienes que hacer lucir tu lado _Vengador, _dijo que se conectaría contigo mentalmente si cree que necesitas ayuda.

-Es él quien necesita de mí. Creo que debo recordarle, quién lo ayudó a derrotar a la bestia -expresó egocéntricamente.

-Sí, bueno, de acuerdo con él, dice que no cree que seas muy hábil peleando.

-Pensé que ya había demostrado lo contrario

-Hey, tranquilo. Yo solo paso el recado. -Verity alzó los brazos, queriendo deslindarse de cualquier comentario.

La respuesta del otro fue simplemente bufar.

Los pensamientos de Thor parecían atraparlo en su mente; miraba el gran ventanal que se extiende de castillo a castillo en la cocina del pent-house de la _Torre Vengadores, _pensando no en mil cosas, sino solo una. La conversación entre él y el misterioso joven de ojos verdes se repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, dando énfasis en la frase "¡soy yo! ¡Tu hermano menor, Loki!" y el rostro de angustia del hombre al responder que él no tenía ningún hermano. ¿A caso Odín tenía un hijo bastardo del que ni él ni su hermana Hela, e incluso madre, sabían? Si fuese así, ¿por qué el tal Loki parecía conocerlo de toda la vida?

El aroma a hot cakes inundó sus vías respiratorias. Volteó a ver a la cocina y notó a Steve concentrado volteando la masa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el asgardiano al ver como el otro rubio daba un paso atrás al sentir la mantequilla caer en su muñeca.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Tal vez, ¿podrías llamar a los demás?

-Claro. -Thor sonrió a pesar de que no lo veía-. ¿Y a Tasha también?

-Tasha se levanta cuando quiere, deja que empiece a rugir su estómago y solita vendrá -bromeó el capitán.

Thor no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la sala principal donde se encontraba el resto de los vengadores.

-Nat, Clint. Está listo el desayuno.

-Gracias, Thor, ya empezaba a tener hambre -dijo Clint mientras daba unos golpecitos amistosos al brazo del mencionado-. Siempre espero los jueves por la comida de Steve.

-Y deseas que nunca sea lunes por la comida de Stark -aportó Natasha.

-O los Martes… -susurró-. ¿Sabes si Bruce vendrá? -continuó el arquero ya en la cocina.

Cada uno tomó su asiento en la barra frente a la estufa y esperó por el desayuno. Mientras aguardaban por él, Natasha tomó el control de la TV para prenderla; el aparato se encendió en un programa de noticias que rápidamente captó su atención unos momentos. Steve apagó la estufa y puso en cada plato tres hot cakes.

Thor miró su platillo, más masa; ya se encontraba harto de ella, no necesitaba más grasas saturadas -aunque las quemase en unos segundos-, andando plácidamente por su cuerpo, lo que deseaba era un poco de carne e imploraba que fuese mañana y así poder ser él quien preparase el desayuno.

-Adivinen. -La voz de Natasha Stark se hizo presente. Se veía desarreglada, como todas las mañanas, con el cabello imitando a un nido de ratas, las grandes playeras que le llegaban a las rodillas y el rastro de baba que salía de la comisura de su labio derecho. Los presentes ni siquiera la miraron, simplemente siguieron comiendo-. Ya sé quién es el guapísimo hombre que le rogó a Thor hace cuatro días. -Steve la miró, implorando que dejase el tema ya, pues sabía que el Dios no la había pasado bien en ese momento-. Ya sabes que estás más guapo tú, cariño -bromeó Tasha, guiñándole un ojo-. Bueno prosigo. -La millonaria tomó su celular, deslizó su dedo y mostró un holograma, captando así, la atención de sus compañeros, incluso de Natasha-. Al parecer es un médico cirujano y filólogo británico que reside aquí, en Nueva York. -El holograma mostraba una foto de él, sus títulos universitarios, el lugar donde trabaja, entre otros-. Su nombre es Thomas Loki Hiddleston y es amigo del famoso neurocirujano Stephen Strange. Ambos trabajan en un hospital de Osborn. Un momento, ¿Loki? ¿Quién demonios le pone "Loki" a su hijo?

Thor observó la foto con detenimiento, algo en él había captado su atención. El rostro que mostraba el holograma era el mismo que del hombre que lo llamó, no obstante, no sentía que fueran la misma persona.

-¿No creen que el nombre suena asgardiano? -comentó Clint llevándose a la boca un trozo del panqueque.

-Loki me suena a "loco" -respondió Natasha.

-Sea lo que sea, él parecía conocerte, Thor -aportó Steve. La atención se concentró en el Dios del Trueno, pero Thor no había escuchado a ninguno. Seguía admirando las fotografías que Stark mostraba. Aquel hombre no solo era atractivo, sino que también era inteligente. Su atención había sido robada por él desde que cruzaron caminos y eso, de alguna forma, comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Ni Jane captó tanto su atención.

Tasha observó a Thor con una sonrisa, para después ver el holograma. Algo en ese lugar olía a posible amor y no era ella con Steve. Caminó hacia Thor, puso una mano en el hombro del vengador más fuerte y dijo-: ¿No es realmente atractivo?

Pero a Thor eso poco le importaba, simplemente aquel hombre se le hacía tan familiar que comenzaba a tener miedo de ello.

-No creo que Nueva York sea tan inseguro -expresó Loki mientras tomaba una taza de té y observaba los automóviles pasar por la séptima avenida, una de las calle más importantes y transitadas de la ciudad.

-Creo que la estás subestimando -contestó Strange dentro de la mente de Loki. Stephen tenía su mente conectada con la del asgardiano para poder ver y escuchar a través de él, además de comunicarse con el Dios desde la comodidad de su consultorio.

-Al menos no aquí. Hay demasiada gente como para que un simple ladrón llame la atención -se quejó. Un hombre que pasaba a un lado del restaurante donde estaba lo miró como si fuera un loco, por lo que Loki simplemente hizo su mejor cara maniática.

-Y por eso estás ahí, jamás llamarás la atención si no comienzas con algo grande -Strange puso sus pies encima de su escritorio.

-¿Cuánto tardará?

-El tiempo que sea necesario.

-Eso no me sirve, yo deseo estar ya en Asgard.

-Lo sé.

Loki bufó. Tan sólo había convivido con el mago un día y ya comenzaba odiaba. Se creía la gran cosa cuando, de estar en su mundo, él lo vencería sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo.

-Eso no lo sabes -comentó Stephen al escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

-¡Arg! ¡Largo de mi cabeza! -exclamó llevándose las manos a ella.

-¿Señor? -La voz de una camarera devolvió su atención a su alrededor-. ¿Se encuentra bien? -La joven parecía estar realmente preocupada, lo observaba con sus grandes ojos cafés con algo de miedo, seguro temía que fuera un esquizofrénico.

-Sí, todo bien -respondió con su mejor sonrisa. Cuando la mujer se fue, Loki suspiró frustrado. Odiaba fingir estar tranquilo cuando por dentro deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a alguien; odiaba sonreír cuando no lo deseaba, solo para guardar apariencias y por sobre todo odiaba a las personas que lo rodeaban; incluyendo a Stephen Strange y su arrogante forma de tratarlo.

La puerta principal del establecimiento se abrió de par en par con un golpe, captando la atención de todos los presentes, inclusive del propio Loki. Giró su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor la escena. Varias personas entraban despavoridas al lugar, algunas tantas gritando y otras pálidas. Como reflejo, miró a través de la ventana que tenía a un lado, tratando de encontrar con la mirada el causante del pánico colectivo; cuando lo vio, el mismo monstruo que había derrotado ayer, con sus púas, sus cientos de ojos y sus horripilantes dientes filosos llenos de saliva, pero esta vez se veía el doble de grande y el doble de amenazante. Pronto la calle 45 fue presa del horror; la bestia caminaba con dirección a _Times Square,_ aplastando a lo que, o a quien, se atravesaba; parecía estar molesto, enfadado por algo y Loki averiguaría por qué. La oportunidad se presentaba y él no la desperdiciaría.

Se paró de su asiento para después caminar hacia la salida, empujando a las personas que deseaban entrar; escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la mesera gritando que se le había olvidado pagar, pero a Loki poco le importó, al fin y acabo eso hacían los chicos malos.

-¿Y? -Tasha se había sentado enfrente de su tocaya-. ¿Qué tal vas con el demonio de Hell's Kitchen? -preguntó sonriente.

Natasha no contestó, se limitó a seguir masticando el pedazo de hot cake que tenía en la boca y mirar el televisor.

-Hey, ¡espía sexy! -Tasha la veía con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Steve, tu novia vuelve a acosarme -contestó la rusa.

-Solo dile, tal y como me cuentas, y se callará -le dijo Steve a Nat.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Le cuentas sobre tus amoríos?! ¡¿A un virgen?! -exclamó horrorizada.

-Pensé que Steve ya lo había hecho contigo, Stark -aportó Clint.

-Por última vez. Entre el capi y yo no hay nada. -Tasha juntó sus muñecas, imitando una tache-. ¿Ven? Errr, neh. Sintax error. Además al Capitán le gustan las rubias, como Sharon Carter.

Steve la miró confundido-. ¿Quién te dijo que yo…?

Tasha enseñó su aparato-. J.A.R.V.I.S me dice todo. -Sonrió.

-Amigos -dijo Thor, aportando a la conversación por primera vez-. Creo que eso nos concierne. -Apuntó a la pantalla, la cual mostraba imágenes de la destrucción de la nueva amenaza de Nueva York.

-Vengadores -habló Steve.

Cuando por fin pudo salir del establecimiento, se dirigió con calma hacia la bestia pues no había prisa por derrotarlo. Con la magia que tenía, transformó la ropa casual que portaba, por el traje que Verity y él habían confeccionado; este, consistía de unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, una playera similar a las que usaba en Asgard, el abrigo que había visto en el _Sanctum Sanctorum, _las _botas de las siete ligas_, la _espada de Gram _y su casco con cuernos.

-¿Ya viste a la criatura? -preguntó Strange dentro de la mente de Loki.

-Sí, ya voy tras él -el Dios arrastraba la espada para hacer ruido y llamar la atención del monstruo.

-Es un _Edaøyne, _como el que mataste.

-Lo sé.

-Pero eso es imposible, esas cosas sólo son visibles y dañinas para quienes tienen su tercer ojo… al menos que…

-Alguien haya sido infestado por él, en todo caso debemos detenerlo.

Loki por fin había captado la atención de la criatura, esta lo veía amenazante, disgustado por ver al hechicero.

-Iré a ayudarte. -Strange se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a ir a _Times Square _para ayudar.

-No la necesito. -el Dios se posicionó al ver como la bestia comenzaba a correr en dirección a él-. ¿Te recuerdo quién la venció antes?

-¡Pero ahora tiene casi el triple del tamaño! ¡Loki, necesitas ayuda!

-No lo creo. -Sonrió-. Y si no te importa, tengo que salvar a una ciudad -el hombre blandió su espada y corrió en dirección a la bestia.

Stephen chasqueó la lengua, molesto, al ver en las noticias matutinas un vídeo de Loki haciéndole frente al _Edaøyne, _apagó el televisor enojado por la imprudencia del otro y salió de su consultorio.

El primer ataque que recibió lo esquivó con gran facilidad, la criatura era colosal y resistente, pero él era ágil y astuto. Trató de atacar las patas primero, para poder derribarlo lo antes posible, pero la bestia se dio cuenta de eso y con un golpe de pata aventó a Loki a unos veinte metros lejos de él. La espalda de Loki golpeó un automóvil abandonado a la mitad de la avenida, permaneció unos instantes en la misma posición, tocó la línea de sangre que salía de la comisura izquierda de su labio y se incorporó, no estaba de humor para perder.

Observó los elementos que tenía a su alrededor mientras la bestia se iba alejando poco a poco. La fuerza bruta no había funcionado, en ese caso era hora de usar su intelecto. Miró el camino de edificios que adornaban los lados de la avenida. Tal vez si usaba sus botas y hacía un ataque sorpresa como la última vez, funcionaría, pero también la criatura podría darse cuenta y las cosas acabarían mal; su magia también funcionaría, pero tendría que pedir la ayuda de Strange para distraerlo y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Tal vez si…

Un estruendo retumbó por toda la avenida, captando la atención de cualquiera que estuviera cerca y callando cualquier sonido a doscientos metros a la redonda; Loki dirigió su mirada hacia la bestia y observó como un rayo tocaba su espalda, seguido de unas balas impactándose en la piel del _Edaøyne, _junto a un escudo golpeando uno que otro ojo. Los Vengadores habían llegado y eso no alegraba para nada a Loki.

Guardó la espada con su magia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a ellos, debía llegar antes de que derrotaran a la criatura, aunque dudaba mucho que acabaran pronto sin un plan bien hecho.

-Ya lo tenía -expresó Loki al llegar a la escena mientras observaba el inútil intento de los Vengadores por salvar el día.

-No nos pareció -respondió el líder del grupo algo cortante. Tomó su escudo y volvió a aventarlo en dirección a las patas del animal, tratando de lograr aunque sea distraerlo, pero fue en vano; el escudo regresó sin éxito. Loki rio por lo bajo al ver aquel estúpido movimiento, no podía creer que estaba hablando con el gran Capitán América, el hombre más soso que alguna vez conoció; «¡hay que salvar el país, la patria, el honor!_», _imitó a sus adentros_._

-¿Y Banner? ¿Por qué no está aquí? -preguntó Loki al notar su ausencia.

-Él está a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí. -Apuntó al este-. Dudo que venga.

_-Cap -_la voz de Natasha Stark se escuchó a través del auricular que poseía Steve-,_ creo que tenemos problemas_.

-¿Qué sucede, Stark?

-_Esta cosa no quiere morirse y ya estoy desesperándome. _

-Si siguen atacando de la misma forma, el _Edaøyne_ no morirá -aportó Loki, analizando los posibles ataques que podría hacer para lograr vencer.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? -Steve observó al misterioso hombre que se encontraba a un lado de él. Su traje de superhéroe era demasiado ostentoso, una mezcla entre negro, verde oscuro y dorado, el casco también le parecía demasiado; sin embargo él vestía un leotardo azul con estrellas y franjas blancas y rojas, por lo que no debería sorprenderle.

-Puede ser. -Terminó por decir Loki. Steve alzó una ceja, no confiaba al cien por ciento del desconocido, pero era de gran ayuda el hecho de tener una mano extra. Devolvió su atención a la batalla, Thor no tenía mucho éxito al golpear al animal con rayos, lo mismo sucedía con Tasha, mientras que Clint y Natasha se terminaban sus balas en dispararle a cada ojo que tenía para que se quedara quieto.

-Bien Dime qué quieres hacer. -Aceptó el Capitán América.

Loki sonrió sarcástico; la vida volvía a sonreírle-. Ocupo que Stark y Natasha Romanoff distraigan y alejen al _Edaøyne -_dictó-, cuando lo hagan, necesitaré que tú y el agente Barton vigilen que no se mueva de su lugar sin importar nada y menos que se dé cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

-¿Qué pasará con Thor? -cuestionó, atento a las órdenes.

-La única forma de acabar con él es atacar al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo. Haré una herida con esto -Loki hizo aparecer la espada-, y Thor tendrá que atacar donde la haya hecho. -Guardó el objeto-. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Steve no contestó en seguida, se dedicó a visualizar el plan y determinar su viabilidad, antes de asentir y dictar las órdenes por el aparato que los comunicaba.

-Bien -le dijo Loki-. Ocupo algo más. ¿Podrías darme un empujón? -Señaló el escudo.

Steve ya se había posicionado para darle marcha al plan, se encontraba agachado y tapado con su escudo cerca del monstruo cuando los demás Vengadores lo estaban distrayendo.

Loki vio una vez más a la criatura, solo para desear que funcionara, aunque lo más probable era que lo hiciera, lo había ideado él y -casi- todo lo que pensaba, funcionaba a la perfección. Sonrió una vez más, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el Capitán, saltó al escudo y con un único empujón, ya se encontraba en los aires, dio una voltereta e hizo aparecer la espada; se dejó caer de cuclillas en el lomo del monstruo, enterrando el objeto lo más profundo que pudo. El _Edaøyne _se movió bruscamente al sentir la filosa cuchilla atravesar sus capas de piel pero sus intentos no hicieron más que empeorarlo, pues gracias a ello, Loki pudo hacer una cortada que se extendiera por toda su espalda.

-¡Ahora! -le gritó a Thor cuando desvaneció la espada y regresó a tierra. El Dios del Trueno, al entender la señal, invocó su rayo más potente y lo dirigió a la herida.

La bestia solo tuvo tiempo para emitir su último gran rugido antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

El jotun examinó la escena al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar su respiración. Había sido demasiado para él pero valió la pena, ahora los Vengadores lo conocían y sabían cuáles eran sus alcances.

Se alejó de la escena al ver como la prensa se hacía presente y rodeaba a los héroes en busca de testimonios. Los observó unos minutos más, cruzando su mirada con la de su hermano, quien le sonrío cómo solo él sabía hacerlo, logrando estrujar su corazón. Desvió la mirada melancólico, dolía pensar que ya no era parte de esa familia, que él ya no era hijo de Odín, que toda su vida jamás existió; observó el suelo unos segundos más antes de seguir su camino. Se escondió en un callejón no muy lejos del lugar de los sucesos, donde cambió su ropa por la que traía en el café con un simple hechizo.

Se recargó en una de las paredes y sonrió; se sentía bien, había disfrutado aquella batalla más de lo que esperó, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas era una sensación gratificante. La forma en la que había colaborado con el grupo de héroes y el hecho de que ellos creyeran en él, lo llenaba de felicidad, por fin ya no se sentía rechazado; todo parecía ser tan increíble y al mismo tiempo tan agradable, tanto, que por un momento la tristeza que se sentía se apaciguó. Sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar; tenía una cuenta que pagar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Día 9 en la Tierra 39-81.

"Las investigaciones para saber de dónde provino este misterioso héroe siguen en pie. El líder de los Vengadores expresó en la conferencia que se dio el sábado pasado, lo siguiente: -No sabemos quién sea la persona que nos ayudó, pero esperamos averiguarlo pronto para poder agradecerle.

Al parecer el equipo se encuentra agradecido por la ayuda y la CEO de Industrias Stark comentó en una entrevista que sin duda era el súper héroe más atractivo que había visto y que deseaba pronto…"

Loki apagó el televisor, eran suficientes noticias sobre él en los últimos días. ¡Por Odín!, habían pasado ya tres días desde que salvó Nueva York, ¿por qué los neoyorquinos no lo superaban?

Sacó de la estufa su té, lo sirvió en dos tazas y prosiguió a ponerlas en la barra. El domingo le sentaba bien, relajarse y acostarse en su cama a leer un buen libro siempre le gustaba; sin embargo, ese día no iba a ocurrir de esa manera, pues esta vez lo pasaría con Clarisse y no estaba seguro de querer pasar un día con la mamá de Tom. Tomó su taza y bebió de ella. El exquisito sabor a cítricos inundó su tráquea, relajando su cuerpo. Ya estaba en el ojo público, ahora solo debía esperar la invitación de alguno de los Vengadores a su equipo, la cual se estaba tardando.

-Buenos días, hijo. -La voz de Clarisse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días… madre -respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Huele delicioso -expresó la mujer después de que el aroma a huevos revueltos con tocino llenó sus fosas nasales-. No puedo creer que seas tú quien cocine.

-Sí. Bueno, he aprendido bastante aquí, en Nueva York.

-Ya lo creo. -La mujer se sentó en el asiento frente a él y tomó el cubierto-. Nueva York te sienta a la perfección. Y adoro tu departamento -sonrió.

Loki asintió en un intento de guardar apariencias. Agarró el tenedor, pinchó un pedazo de tocino y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Tom, ¿crees que hoy podamos ir a la estatua de la libertad? Ya sabes, si no tienes nada que hacer. -Por un segundo pensó que le llamaban a alguien más, por lo que tardó un poco en responder gracias a la mención del nombre de su alter ego.

-Sí. Claro, iremos -respondió pasados unos segundos-. No hay problema.

Clarisse sonrió de nuevo y por un segundo, para Loki, fue como ver a Frigga. La extrañaba tanto que en ese preciso momento deseaba correr a la _Torre Vengadores_ y exigirle a Thor que abriera el _Bifröst_; pero eso era más que imposible.

Al terminar de comer, se dio una ducha y cambió; ya listo, salieron del apartamento con dirección a la Isla de la Libertad.

Loki se puso unos lentes de sol. Era un día soleado, cosa que le desagradaba en ese instante, odiaba el sol y este parecía disfrutar de hacerlo sufrir. Hizo una mueca y observó a Clarisse tomar cientos de fotos de la gran mujer que se erguía frente a ellos. Para él no era la gran cosa, simplemente era una estatua de una mujer y ya, además, él había visto mejores que esa. Una de él hubiera estado mejor.

-Tom, cariño. Hay que subir -expresó la mujer contenta de estar ahí.

-¿Subir? -cuestionó con cara de fastidio. Clarisse borró su sonrisa al notarlo, su hijo se había aburrido, aunque no sabía si de ella o del lugar.

-¿Estás cansado? ¿Y si nos sentamos? -tomó la mano del hombre y lo dirigió hasta toparse con unas bancas debajo de los árboles. Ambos se sentaron-. ¿Fue una semana cansada? -Continuó.

-Sí, un poco -contestó Loki sin ganas.

-¿Qué tal está Stephen? No lo he visto contigo últimamente. -Trató de hacer conversación.

-Él está bien. Trabajandom como siempre -«y siendo odioso» dijo a sus adentros.

-Ya veo. Deberías invitarlo a comer a tu casa un día de estos, no lo he visto desde que falleció tu padre…

Las palabras de Clarisse alertaron al joven, quien automáticamente dirigió su atención a ella.

-Tal vez debí ser más fuerte. Por tus hermanas. Por ti -continuó la mujer-, por nosotros; pero la muerte de tu padre fue tan dolorosa que yo quise, de alguna forma alejarlos, los envié a un horroroso internado por unos años y los alejé de mí. Aún recuerdo las comidas en familia, los fines de semana y los viajes que hacíamos cada verano. -La voz de la mujer comenzó a quebrarse, lo que ocasionó en Loki un sentimiento de incomodidad-. Tal vez debí ser más fuerte…

No contestó, se limitó a mirarla por unos instantes y después mirar la estatua. Se sentía ajeno al sentimiento de la mujer e incluso ajeno al entorno que describía. Rascó su brazo derecho con desasosiego; jamás había sido el mejor escuchando y menos demostrando sus sentimientos, por lo que se sentía con las manos atadas; así que pensó en las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, palabras que jamás le dijeron pero que siempre necesitó.

-No es tu culpa. -Decidió hablar-. Querías protegerte y eso está bien. -Sonrió de lado. La mujer lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba tal respuesta por parte de su hijo, por lo que, sin saber qué decir, simplemente devolvió la sonrisa y le restó importancia-. Creo que deberías avanzar a la estatua, yo subiré en unos minutos. -Sonrió Loki.

Clarisse asintió con energía, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada de la estatua. Loki la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las personas. Suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado por estar solo, no quería permanecer tanto tiempo a lado de ella, temía arruinar todo. Observó a su alrededor, las personas iban y venían tomando fotos, algunos con amigos y otros con su familia, todo parecía normal; horrorosamente normal. Un sentimiento de soledad inundó su ser, por un segundo se sintió atrapado entre todo lo que le rodeaba, entre las personas felices.

Habían pasado tan solo seis días desde que llegó y a pesar de eso, sentía que tenía un siglo desde la última vez que estuvo en Asgard; la extrañaba, por más que odiara admitirlo. Extrañaba el paisaje, el cielo, su cuarto, la comida, a su madre, la biblioteca y a las personas; a su pueblo.

Desde que se enteró que no era hijo de Odín deseó irse de aquel lugar y olvidar todo lo que alguna vez le rodeó, jamás se sintió cómodo en Asgard incluso si Frigga y Thor siempre trataban de incluirlo; aun así, era el único hogar que conocía. No sabía si el plan de Verity funcionaría pero era su oportunidad de oro, pues si Strange no podía averiguar qué o quién lo trajo hasta ahí, Thor sería su salida y para eso ocupaba que le creyera, sin importar cómo lo consiguiera.

Se frotó la nariz al sentir un viento gélido tocar su piel, el clima cambió y las nubes hicieron su aparición, lo que provocó que el sol dejara de apreciarse con claridad; pronto, los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo. Loki miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos; algo en aquel instante había transformado el pacífico tiempo y él tenía algunas teorías. Se paró del asiento sin despegar la mirada de las alturas, tratando de averiguar si lo que sucedía era natural o producto del humor de su hermano. Desvió la mirada para concentrarse en la tierra, dándose cuenta del alboroto que había a su alrededor, las personas corrían desesperadamente con dirección a la Plaza "Flagpole", algunas gritando, otras con heridas. Un rayo cayó justo enfrente de la Estatua de la Libertad, de donde las personas huían. No pasó ni dos segundos cuando Loki cambió su ropa y corrió hacia allá, deseando que no fuera otro monstruo atacando la ciudad.

-No creo que me puedas derrotar solo con eso, asgardiano -expresó burlonamente su contrincante al ver los vanos esfuerzos del Dios.

Thor bufó en respuesta, no se encontraba de humor para una charla con un _súper villano _y menos si era el responsable de haberlo dejado sin comer. Invocó otro rayo con _Mjolnir _para después lanzarlo al _Hombre Absorbente_, sin embargo, este no hizo más tomar su energía y arremeter su poder contra Thor. El Dios del Trueno se tambaleó a causa de su propio ataque, provocando su desorientación por escasos instantes que le sirvieron de ventaja a su contrincante. El _Hombre Absorbente _tomó su mangual y lo impactó en un costado de la estatua una y otra vez, buscaba acabar con aquel símbolo patrio y sacar de quicio al héroe.

Se encontraban en la base de la Estatua de la Libertad, a varios metros del suelo. Thor podía escuchar a la gente gritando, tratando de encontrar un refugio dentro de la estatua y afuera de ella. Podía sentir la desesperación de los turistas y ciudadanos por alejarse de la pelea; bastó con eso para recuperar el control de su cuerpo, no permitiría que gente inocente muriera. Tomó a _Mjolnir_ fuertemente, corrió hacia _el Hombre Absorbente_ y lo atacó. Con un simple toque al _Mjolnir_, su contrincante obtuvo las propiedades del martillo, deteniendo el ataque del Dios del Trueno.

Los ojos de Thor expresaron sorpresa ante la defensa de aquel hombre, lo que lo distrajo de otro ataque. _El Hombre Absorbente_ golpeó con ferocidad la quijada del asgardiano para después golpear su abdomen y lanzarlo lejos. La espalda de Thor golpeó el costado de la señora libertad, provocándole un dolor agudo que se extendió por toda su columna vertebral. Su contrincante había usado el poder de su martillo para atacarlo, aquello le parecía surreal e imposible, nadie había hecho tal cosa en todos sus años de vida. En ese mismo instante deseaba la ayuda de alguno de sus amigos vengadores, pero era imposible; Tasha se encontraba en una importante reunión así que era impensable que siquiera estuviera enterada de lo que pasaba, el Capitán y la Viuda Negra estaban en una misión en Washington, mientras que Clint había ido a ver a su familia. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía ayudarlo, se encontraba solo y con cada paso que _El Hombre Absorbente _daba, otra posible paliza se acercaba. El villano se encontraba a tan solo unos metros lejos de él, listo para embestir al asgardiano con sus puños en forma de martillos, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

-Hey, no creo que eso sea muy justo -expresó Loki de forma tranquila al aventar, con ayuda de su magia, un trozo de acero inoxidable que se encontró tirado a la espalda del contrincante de Thor.

_El Hombre Absorbente _giró su cabeza lentamente en dirección a Loki, se encontraba molesto ante la acción del otro hombre, no toleraría algo así. El hombre dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba el Dios de las Travesuras, dispuesto a deshacerse de él, dejando a Thor en paz.

Loki blandió su espada dispuesto a acabar con su, ahora, contrincante. El primer ataque lo contestó con trabajo, el otro hombre había golpeado con todas su fuerzas y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Trató de mantenerse firme, mas sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano, con cada segundo que pasaba Loki perdía más fuerza. No estaba acostumbrado a un oponente de esa magnitud y sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse.

-Vaya; bonita espada. Lástima que se usará en tu contra. -Las palabras dichas por _El Hombre Absorbente _cobraron sentido cuando su piel se tornó del mismo color que su arma, tomando las propiedades mágicas de _La_ _Espada de Gram_ para usarlas en su contra.

Aquella acción confundió al Dios, bajando la guardia tan solo unos segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para que su rival tomara la ventaja. _El Hombre Absorbente _tomó la espada entre sus manos y avanzó lentamente hacia el precipicio, sonriendo con cada paso que daba.

La preocupación se hizo presente en Loki al sentir como la punta de sus pies dejaban de tocar tierra y poco a poco sus piernas no sentían más que el aire que corría en el momento. Su contrincante sonreía maliciosamente, como si se burlara del miedo que inundaba la sangre del Dios. Seguía nublado y los helicópteros de la prensa habían hecho aparición. Miró hacia abajo, observando a las personas que admiraban la escena. Tal vez ese era su fin, tal vez debió haber disfrutado todo cuando pudo; aunque si lo pensaba, la caída no le mataría, solo le rompería varios huesos. Era un jötun después de todo y los malditos eran resistentes.

-¿Sabes? El Sr. Morton me pagará más si también te mato -expresó de forma burlona.

-¿Quién? -respondió Loki sin entender.

Un golpe en la espalda de _El Hombre Absorbente _por parte de Thor no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. El villano tomó, de nuevo, las propiedades de _Mjolnir_ y soltó a Loki al hacerlo. Ahora la atención del público se dividía entre la pelea de Thor contra _El Hombre Absorbente _y un Loki aferrándose a la orilla de La Estatua de la Libertad para no caer.

La pelea entre Thor y _El Hombre Absorbente _era una fiesta de golpes, o al menos así lo describían los noticieros. Algunas veces la ventaja estaba en el héroe y otras veces en el villano. La pelea estaba a la par y lo único en lo que Loki pensaba era una solución a su problema. Tal vez si…

-¡Thor! -gritó después de encontrar la respuesta-. ¡Absorbió las propiedades de _Mjolnir_, lo que quiere decir que también tienes control sobre él!

La información llegó al Dios del Trueno justo cuando _El Hombre Absorbente_ estaba por atacar de nuevo. Con solo levantar la mano, Thor detuvo cualquier movimiento de su rival, provocando miedo en el otro.

-Si absorbes los poderes de _Mjolnir_ tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. -Sonrió triunfante, Thor, lanzando lo más lejos que pudo a _El Hombre Absorbente. _

Loki siguió con la mirada el lanzamiento del villano hasta desaparecer entre las aguas de Manhattan. Habían triunfado y eso lo alivió.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda. -Escuchó decir desde donde estaba.

Loki alzó la mirada-. ¿Crees? -respondió sarcástico.

-Sí. -Thor tomó los brazos del menor y lo jaló para levantarlo y ponerlo en un lugar más seguro-. Gracias por la ayuda, Loki. -Sonrió amablemente.

La mención de su nombre lo dejó incrédulo, alzando sus cejas-. ¿Tú... sabes mi nombre? -Por unos segundos creyó que su hermano había recapacitado y decidido creerle.

-Claro que lo sé, eres quien nos ayudó a derrotar a la bestia de _Times Square _y quien dijo ser mi hermano -expresó acompañado de una risa tenue.

La respuesta cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Loki se encogió de hombros y la minúscula pisca de esperanza, desapareció.

-Claro. Sí. Soy él -dijo decepcionado.

-Para ser un _súper héroe_, necesitas mejorar en tu identidad secreta -bromeó.

Loki no contestó, se limitó a caminar hacia la orilla para mirar abajo. Cientos de personas se encontraban detrás de una línea amarilla que había trazado la policía alrededor de la estatua para su protección.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? -preguntó Thor.

-No creo que sea necesario -respondió, desviando la mira de las personas y concentrándose en su hermano.

-Vamos, no hay ningún problema. -Thor caminó hacia Loki, lo tomó de la cintura y con ayuda de _Mjolnir _se elevaron por los aires.

La sensación que inundó el cuerpo de Loki al ser llevado por Thor era aterradora, jamás le había gustado que su hermano lo hiciera volar, simplemente detestaba no sentir que sus pies tocaban algo y la adrenalina al descender era lo peor. No le importaba correr por las paredes de los edificios o saltar de tendederos, porque sabía que tarde o temprano tocaría el suelo, pero volar era cambiar de sensaciones de un segundo a otro, era no poder predecir qué pasaría después y eso siempre asustaba.

Observó cómo sus pies tocaron el suelo y cuando ya se encontraba seguro, alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules del Dios del Trueno. Thor lo miraba con ternura, como si algo dentro de Loki lo hubiese conmovido, sonreía de forma tierna y eso comenzaba a incomodarlo; no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo miró de esa manera y ahora que alguien lo hacía le parecía una sensación embarazosa.

-Gracias -dijo Loki dando un torpe paso hacia atrás después de mirarse unos segundos más.

-De nada -contestó Thor, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Permanecieron sonriéndose un par de instantes, como si algo los estuviera obligando a hacerlo. Verlo de esa forma le recordaba, a Loki, su infancia y como solían estar juntos, le recordaba esa cálida sensación que tenía, en aquel entonces, de estar en casa con quienes te amaban; pero para Thor, que Loki lo viera de esa manera comenzaba a despertar algo dentro él, algo que no podía explicar pero si podía recordar; aquella felicidad inexplicable era lo mismo que sintió con Jane Foster esa hermosa noche estrellada en Nuevo México.

La vibración de su celular regresó a Loki a la realidad e interrumpió aquel íntimo momento. Dio una última sonrisa antes de sacar de su bolsillo, el móvil y contestarlo.

* * *

_-_Hijo, ¿dónde estás? -habló rápidamente Clarisse. Se encontraba alterada por lo que había pasado, sus nervios estaban de punta y una sensación de paranoia recorría su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaba en la estatua y lo que pudo pasar con su hijo-. Atacaron la estatua y nos evacuaron. No te veo por ninguna parte. -Miró a todas partes en busca del rostro de Loki pero ninguno se parecía a él.

-_¿Te hiciste daño?_ -La voz de su "hijo" calmó sus preocupaciones. Se escuchaba bien del otro lado de la línea y eso eliminó cualquier pensamiento malo que tenía en mente.

_-_No, estoy bien -contestó menos temerosa_. _

-_¿En dónde estás? _-exigió Loki.

_-_En la plaza "Flagpole".

-_Iré para allá_. -La frase terminó la conversación. Guardó su móvil y siguió buscando a su hijo con la mirada. Había cientos, sino es que miles de personas refugiándose en aquella plaza, temerosos por lo que pasaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la estatua, tratando de observar si la pelea continuaba o no. Los medios decían que el mal rato había pasado, mientras que los policías explicaban que todavía no era seguro. A ella poco le importaba aquello, su único deseo era tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos y saber que no le había ocurrido nada malo; porque si algo le pasaba, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.


	6. Capítulo 6

Día 9 en la Tierra 39-81.

Los pasos de Loki eran firmes y apresurados, debía llegar antes de que ocurriera alguna otra cosa, cambió su ropa en el camino con algo de magia para que al llegar luciera como antes. A lo lejos pudo observar la cabellera rubia de quien decía ser su madre por lo que apresuró el paso, debía llegar lo antes posibles antes de que Clarisse pidiera otra explicación.

-¡Madre! -exclamó mientras apresuraba su paso.

Al escuchar que la llamaban, Clarisse dio media vuelta para observar a su hijo; sus ojos se iluminaron y su corazón calmó al verlo venir hacia ella, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de ir a su encuentro y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa, permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer al mismo tiempo que sus brazos temblaban. El calor de la mujer se sentía tan reconfortante, que lo único que quería en ese momento era permanecer junto a ella, sin embargo, ¿era correcto devolver el abrazo cuando no era su hijo? ¿Acaso podía recibir ese tipo de cariño cuando la engañaba?

-¿Estás herido? -preguntó la mujer al notar la frialdad de su hijo.

-No, no lo estoy -contestó, separándose de ella-. Solo… pensé que estabas herida -dijo sin pensar. ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad? A veces simplemente ya no podía distinguir sus propios pensamientos.

-Estoy bien, cariño. Me alegra que tú también lo estés. -Sonrió en un intento de relajarlo.

Loki devolvió la sonrisa como agradecimiento mientras la veía a los ojos y se preguntaba si lo que hacía estaba bien. ¿Engañar? ¿Alguna vez le importó? ¿Verdaderamente alguna vez le importó engañar a las personas? La miró unos instantes más antes de percatarse del portal que comenzaba a formarse detrás de su madre. Palideció, ocasionando que Clarisse inclinara un poco a la derecha su cabeza y frunciera el ceño.

-¿Pasa al…? -Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, Loki puso su mano en la frente de la mujer, induciéndole el sueño al mismo tiempo que la empujaba hacia el portal.

-Mierda, ¡Strange! -exclamó Loki al cruzar el portal-. ¡No puedes ir por la vida haciendo portales por donde sea! -le regañó, pero Stephen no contestó, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, viéndolo de forma desaprobatoria-. ¿Qué? -Alzó sus hombros-. Para de verme así.

Loki desvió la mirada de Stephen para poder ver a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un consultorio junto a Verity, quien sostenía a su madre y, por su puesto, con Stephen. El ambiente no parecía ser el más agradable, de hecho ponía los pelos de punta al asgardiano. Hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar al Hechicero Supremo.

-Es que no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -Terminó por decir Strange al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él-. Temí que te hubieras roto la espalda. -Declaró sinceramente mientras tomaba a Loki de los hombros, provocando confusión en el Dios. Stephen observó de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda al contrario, tratando de asegurarse de que no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida de gravedad y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que Loki estaba perfecto, sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Romperla? ¿Acaso debo recordarte que soy un Dios? -dijo a la defensiva, comenzando a hartarse del tono que usaba el doctor.

-No, pero si yo hubiera sido aventado treinta metros por una criatura como esa, me sentiría preocupado -respondió de la misma forma.

-No tengo nada y si lo tuviera yo puedo curarme solo -manifestó al mismo tiempo que se zafaba de su agarre de forma brusca.

Stephen rodó los ojos antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del asgardiano-. Creo que no entiendes lo que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad? Esto es un maldito equipo, así que no estás solo. -Se pasó las manos por su cabello, desesperado-. ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡¿Qué no lo puedes ver?! ¡Nos preocupamos por lo que te pasa! ¡Verity estaba muerta del miedo! ¡Yo estaba muerto del miedo! -exclamaba, moviendo los brazos de forma ruda-. ¡Por un segundo deja de pensar en ti, Thomas!

El consultorio se quedó en silencio de un momento a otro, mientras que Loki ladeaba la cabeza, confundido-. ¿Thomas? -preguntó-. Yo no soy Tom -hizo una pausa-, y nunca lo seré.

La respuesta sorprendió a Strange, quien se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de la verdad; bufó, desviando la mirada-. Loki. Eso quise decir. -Corrigió ya más tranquilo-. Solo… no vuelvas a hacer esto. -Finalizó sin ver a la cara a ninguno mientras salía del lugar, con los ojos de Loki detrás de él; cuando la puerta se cerró el consultorio volvió a quedar en silencio.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó? -le preguntó a Verity en el momento en que se quedaron solos.

-¿Me ayudas a acomodar a Clarisse en la cama? -dijo, evadiendo la primera pregunta.

Loki no contestó, simplemente se limitó a cumplir con la petición de la joven, cargando a la madre de Tom como princesa y acostándola en la camilla.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por alguna bebida fuera de aquí? -Siguió hablando Verity-. Ya sabes, sin el enojón de Stephen. -Trató de bromear.

Loki no hizo más que emitir un quedo sonido en forma de respuesta.

La ciudad de Nueva York le parecía monótona así como aburrida, no soportaba el ruido de los automóviles y mucho menos a los midgardianos, definitivamente era de esos momentos en los que añoraba su hogar. Tomó con las dos manos su café y le dio un sorbo; arrugó el ceño en cuanto su lengua hizo contacto con el líquido, decidiendo que no volvería a tomar café en su vida.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? -preguntó Verity de la nada, sorprendiendo a Loki-. ¿O me dirás que los dioses no se enamoran?

-Todo lo contrario, los dioses sucumben a los deseos carnales tanto como ustedes. Un ejemplo es Thor, él se enamoró.

-¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no?

-No.

Verity miró de reojo a Loki-. ¿Algún amigo?

-No tengo amigos -contestó serio.

-Vaya vida la tuya. -Dio un trago a su bebida-. Tal vez tú no los tengas, pero nosotros sí y es la persona dueña del cuerpo que usas. -Señaló al asgardiano de arriba abajo-. Stephen simplemente quiere protegerlo, igual que yo.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Fue estúpido cómo reaccionó. Ni que una vida valiera tanto -reclamó a la defensiva.

-La vida de él en especial lo es. La vida de la persona a la que amas siempre es especial, Loki. ¿O acaso no amas a tu madre? ¿A tu hermano o a tu padre? -regañó la mujer, deteniendo su caminar al mismo tiempo que miraba al mayor a los ojos.

El dios de las mentiras no supo qué contestar, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, reflexionando lo que se le había dicho-. No pensé que Strange sintiera algo por Thomas. -Terminó por decir. Ahora el día que lo conoció se le vino a la mente, la sospechosa amabilidad de Stephen no debía ser por nada y ahora lo entendía, entendía por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de tal forma cuando lo vio por primera vez tal y como reaccionó cuando vio a Clarisse o Verity; como si ya lo conociera.

-Supongo que lo ha amado desde que se conocen pero no se había dado cuenta. Para Stephen, Tom es… la felicidad de su vida, su sonrisa, su risa, su vida, o al menos eso supongo… Es la única persona con la que se ríe a carcajadas sinceramente, así que…

-Estúpidos dramas mortales -susurró como respuesta.

-¿Qué tal los dramas de los dioses? ¿Me dirás que son mejores?

-No.

Verity alzó una ceja como respuesta, siendo la última interacción entre los dos por minutos. El paisaje poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, se estaban alejando del hospital con cada paso que daban pero Loki no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirar los edificios que lo rodeaban sin pensar en nada, al poco tiempo se detuvieron en frente de un conjunto de departamentos, de no más de cinco pisos, un tanto descuidado. Loki hizo una mueca al verlo, sin duda no era un lugar digno para que viviera cualquiera.

-Se parece al apartamento de Tom, ¿no? -bromeó ante la mirada de disgusto del Dios-. Te aseguro que es mejor por dentro que por fuera. No es lujoso pero sirve para vivir. -Miró con orgullo su hogar-. Andando, te quiero enseñar algo que seguro te gustará.

Entraron al edificio, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso y pasaron al apartamento donde Verity vivía. Loki miró a su alrededor, un pequeño apartamento de no más de setenta metros cuadrados con una cocina, una mesa y un sofá como sala principal.

-Al menos yo sí tengo pent-house -le guiñó un ojo al Dios, divertida-, y una zona exclusiva. -La mujer caminó hacia la ventana, subió el vidrio y salió del lugar por medio, todo ante la mirada curiosa de Loki, quien al darse cuenta de que no volvería, decidió seguirla.

Ya afuera, el Dios se encontró con escaleras metálicas que daban a la azotea y con los rayos del sol que buscaban con desesperación abrirse paso entre los edificios, observó unos instantes las edificaciones hasta escuchar la voz de Verity que le decía que la siguiera, lo que le provocó una sonrisa involuntaria. Al llegar arriba un frio viento lo recibió, obligándolo a taparse la cara con sus brazos; pasados unos segundos los bajó solo para ser recibido por una hermosa vista. El color negro de la noche comenzaba a surgir poco a poco, llegando a un cuarto de altura en algunos edificios y en otros podía ver ya sus luces prendidas, podía observar también el _Río Hudson_ junto al reflejo de una que otra luz de los barcos; caminó en línea recta hasta toparse con la mitad de la pared, hipnotizado por el color morado que iba subiendo poco a poco. Por un segundo, para Loki, los automóviles dejaron de pitar, las personas de hablar y la música de sonar, dándole paso a un silencio tranquilizador, al silencio que tanto añoraba.

-¿No es genial? -le preguntó Verity mientras se paraba a un lado de él y se recargaba en el barandal-. Es por esto que jamás cambiaría mi hogar -confesó sin esperar una respuesta.

-Debes amar esto -habló Loki sin dejar de mirar la ciudad.

-Lo hago -guardó silencio unos segundos-, y es por eso que entiendo lo que sientes al estar lejos de Asgard, no me imagino no estando aquí.

-¿No es peligroso? -preguntó, alzando una ceja y mirándola.

-Lo es, siempre alguien la está atacando pero eso no es excusa para abandonarla. Amo mi hogar y no lo cambiaría por nada.

«Ni yo» pensó Loki, devolviendo su mirada a la gran ciudad.


	7. Capítulo 7

Día 12 en la Tierra 39-81.

El sonido de sus zapatillas se escuchaba por todo el lugar, sus pasos eran firmes y apresurados y una sensación de ansiedad invadía todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo enfrente del elevador unos momentos, mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abriesen, cuando lo hicieron, dio un paso al frente, pasó su tarjeta y automáticamente comenzó a subir. Uno de sus pies empezó a golpear repetidamente el suelo, signo que mostraba lo ansiosa que se encontraba, pronto las puertas volvieron a abrirse, tranquilizando un poco y solo un poco el alma de la mujer. En cuanto una de sus zapatillas hizo contacto con el suelo del pent-house de la Torre Vengadora, gritó: -¡Natasha!

La voz de Pepper alertó a Steve, quien se encontraba en la cocina del lugar preparando el desayuno que comerían los héroes en unos minutos. Bajó la llama de los huevos fritos, se quitó el delantal y prosiguió a salir del cuarto para buscar a la secretaria de Stark-. ¿Señorita Potts? -preguntó al verla recorrer la sala principal en busca de algo.

La voz de Steve le hizo dar un pequeño salto, para después dar media vuelta y encontrarse con el capitán-. Una disculpa si lo interrumpí, Capitán Rogers, pero… ¿de casualidad no ha visto a la señorita Stark? -preguntó con una pizca de esperanza de que él le pudiera decir el paradero de su jefa.

-¿Tasha? -repitó Steve por inercia, mirando a la mujer al mismo tiempo que pensaba.

-Está en su cuarto durmiendo, como siempre a esta hora. -Se escuchó una tercera voz. Steve y Pepper dirigieron su mirada a Natasha Romanoff, quien bajaba las escaleras lentamente, como si no tuviera preocupaciones; cuando por fin estuvo abajo, se posicionó a un lado del Capitán.

-Gracias, Agente Romanoff -agradeció Pepper, mirando a la mujer-. Capitán. -Miró a Steve-. Creo que iré a despertarla, hoy le toca consulta con el doctor.

-¿Está enferma de algo? -preguntó Rogers algo preocupado.

-Me comentó que ha tenido mareos constantes. Espero sea por el estrés y no porque esté embarazada -bromeó con una sonrisa-. Bueno, con permiso -miró, esta vez a ambos, antes de emprender su viaje hasta la habitación principal.

Steve asintió, observando como la mujer se iba alejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer en el largo pasillo que dividía las habitaciones del lugar.

-Juro que no aguanto un minuto más aquí -se quejó Loki, golpeando su frente en el escritorio de Stephen. Se encontraba desesperado, harto de todos los que le rodeaban; hacía horas que se encontraba ahí y ahora solo contaba cada minuto para poder salir del hospital.

-Bienvenido a la vida real -respondió el propietario del consultorio, parándose de su asiento y dejando unos libros en su estante-. Y eso que te estoy ayudando -comentó.

-Tienes que, si no me dijeras qué recetar, ahora uno de los pacientes de Tom estaría muerto y yo en alguna cárcel por negligencia -dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

-Para ser un Dios que odia Midgard, sabes mucho de ella -comentó Stephen, dando media vuelta para verlo.

Loki permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar: -¿…Aquí hubo un ataque masivo?

El neurocirujano arrugó el entrecejo, extrañado por la pregunta-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-A una invasión. A alguien que quisiera conquistar su mundo -trató de explicar. El ambiente cambió de un minuto a otro, ahora se sentía incomodidad por parte del Dios, quien pasó su mano por su nuca como reflejo de su nerviosismo.

Stephen pensó unos instantes sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, para después decir:-. Creo que sí, recuerdo a alguien antes de que fuera el Hechicero Supremo. -Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en el único asiento frente a la pantalla de computador.

-¿A quién? -Siguió indagando con curiosidad.

-A Hela, la Diosa de la Muerte, hermana de Thor. -Tomó el teclado y el mouse de su computadora.

-El segundo hijo de Odín -murmuró el jotun.

-Creo que fue por ella que ahora existen los Vengadores. -Tecleó algo en el buscador-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿En tu dimensión hubo una igual?

-Sí -contestó algo avergonzado, sentimiento que perduró en su cuerpo por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que arrepentirse de sus actos no era su estilo.

-¿Hela? -inquirió.

-Yo -contestó serio-. Yo fui quien quiso invadir la tierra. Pasé tiempo aquí después de que fui desterrado de Asgard, fingiendo ser un astrofísico para poder vengarme.

-Y por eso sabes muchas cosas de aquí -concluyó Strange para después sonreír, al mismo tiempo que veía el monitor.

-Sí. -Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos largos minutos, sin saber qué decir. Aquella había sido una confesión, que para Stephen, parecía perturbar la mente del Dios de las Mentiras. Retiró un poco la vista de la pantalla para observar a un absorto Loki que veía el bote de basura sin mover más que su pecho; pensaba en algo, eso era muy obvio, y ese pensamiento lo mantenía inquieto, como si fuera una carga en su alma. Strange no sabía qué decir, pocas veces había visto a Thomas en esa situación, por lo que no tenía manejo del tema.

Dos suaves golpes a la puerta los sacaron de sus pensamiento, además de obligarlos a posicionarse de mejor manera.

-Pase -dijo Stephen como respuesta, provocando que la puerta se abriera.

El rostro de Loki palideció al ver entrar a Natasha Stark junto a una mujer alta de cabello rojizo por la puerta del consultorio, comenzó a sudar y a mover su pierna izquierda por reflejo.

-¿Dr. Strange? -preguntó la pelirroja, viendo primero a Loki y después a Strange.

-Soy yo -respondió al pararse de su asiento y caminar hacia las mujeres-. Él es mi colega, el Dr. Hiddleston. -Señaló a Loki para después darle la mano en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Viriginia Potts, secretaria de la CEO Natasha Stark. -Le devolvió el saludo, manteniendo un contacto visual de lo más inusual. Parecía ser que Pepper había quedado encantaba con el Dr. Strange, mientras que este simplemente le daba una sonrisa no más allá de lo profesional.

Natasha alzó una ceja al ver aquella escena, para después carraspear un poco, en un vago intento por terminar el momento. Ante la acción, Pepper volvió en sí, desviando la mirada de Stephen y dirigiéndola a Tasha, quien le sonreía de forma traviesa.

Stephen miró a las mujeres sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, por lo que decidió comenzar con la consulta. Sentó a Tasha en la camilla, para poder examinar cada reflejo de la mujer; tomó su temperatura, su ritmo cardiaco y checó su respiración, todo parecía estar bien, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Le indicó que podía bajarse del objeto y prosiguió a sentarse en su escritorio.

-A simple vista no tienes nada, sin embargo debes hacerte estos estudios -anotó-. Y tomar estas vitaminas.

-¿Aquí las tienen? -preguntó Natasha.

-Creo que sí -contestó Stephen-. Voy a checar. Si gustan -señaló la puerta.

-Por favor -sonrió Stark, seductoramente. Strange ignoró aquel gesto y solo se paró de su asiento-. Srta. Potts, ¿podría acompañar al doctor? -le dijo a Pepper, haciendo ademanes de que quería permanecer sola.

-Claro -aceptó esta un tanto dudosa, siguiendo al doctor por la salida.

-Y más le vale a Osborn tener esas vitaminas que no por nada estoy aquí -comentó cuando la puerta se cerró.

Loki miró la escena desde una de las esquinas, curioso ante lo que Natasha hacía, permaneció mirando la espalda de Stark unos segundos más, antes de despegarse de la pared y dirigirse a la puerta con intensión de irse.

-Ni creas que no me di cuenta de quién eres -habló Tasha, provocando que Loki se detuviera justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la cerradura de la puerta-. Thomas Loki Hiddleston -dijo dando pausas dramáticas entre cada nombre y apellido-. La persona que juró que Thor era su hermano. -Dio una pausa-. ¿Ya te rendiste? -El tono que usaba Stark era serio, como si le molestara aquello.

-No -contestó en voz baja sin mirarla.

Natasha arqueó una ceja rápidamente como respuesta-. Tampoco creas que no me di cuenta que eres el mismo tipo que nos ayudó hace una semana en Times Square y que le ayudó a Thor en la Isla Libertad.

Loki sonrió, satisfecho porque sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos-. ¿Y eso afecta en algo? -preguntó, dando media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de la mujer.

-Causa dudas -respondió inmediatamente-. ¿Por qué un doctor común con una vida hecha, entra de un día a otro a peleas de superhéroes? ¿No es un poco extraño? -decía dando un tono un tanto acusador.

-¿Que quiera salvar vidas? -cuestionó.

-Que quieras involucrarte en esto. -La mujer caminó hacia Loki, dispuesta a infundir todo el miedo posible; caminó hasta que a distancia entre ellos se volvió mínima, tan solo unos escasos milímetros de separación. Natasha acercó su rostro al hombre en tono seductor al mismo tiempo que miraba los labios del contrario como si deseara besarlo, pero todo era parte de un juego en busca de la verdad. Loki parecía inmune ante sus encantos, su vista ni siquiera se había desviado hacia ella en ningún momento, así que pasado unos instantes Stark se separó de él-. Deberías haber visto tu cara -expresó con una sonrisa divertida para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia otra dirección.

El asgardiano arqueó una ceja-. Es una broma, ¿cierto? -habló para sí mismo, mirando el techo algo molesto.

-No como tal pero si fue graciosa tu reacción. Estabas tenso -se burló.

-¿Entonces no eran ciertas tus dudas?

-No todas. -Soltó una risilla.

-¿Confías en mí? -preguntó de un momento a otro.

-Guau, campeón. Tranquilo. -Lo miró-. No podría decir que lo hago, pero salvaste nuestro pellejo en Times Square. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado ahí. Esa cosa realmente nos estaba dando una paliza. -Sonrió divertida-. Tal vez te lleve a la torre algún día. Yo qué sé.

-¿Un vengador? -inquirió.

-No te apresures, cuernitos. Solo dije "gracias". En nombre de todos -sonrió sinceramente.

La risa de Pepper interrumpió su plática, dispersando el ambiente que tenían. Potts y Strange entraron por la puerta con una sonrisa cada uno, como si hubieran disfrutado de una buena plática mientras iban por las vitaminas.

-Llegaron -dijo Tasha al verlos entrar por la puerta-. ¿Los encontraron?

-Sí. Y ya pagué todo -respondió Pepper con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Srta. Potts. -Natasha le devolvió el gesto -. ¿De qué tanto se reía? -La pregunta fue dirigida a la más alta.

-De algo que me contó el . Fue bastante divertido. -Miró al hombre, quien le regaló una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Eso me recuerdo a que: los invito a una cena mañana, a los tres. -Pasó su mirada por cada uno hasta detenerse en Loki.

-¿En dónde? -preguntó Stephen.

-Pepper les enviará el lugar y la hora por mensaje.

-Pero no tienes nuestros celulares -habló Loki.

-¿Eso crees? -Sonrió traviesa al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Loki soltó una risilla antes de que las mujeres se fueran del lugar.

-Vaya… ¿qué le contaste? -preguntó Loki una vez que las mujeres se fueron-. Parecía encantada contigo.

-Solo una ocurrencia.

-Pensé que te gustaba Tom.

-Y lo hace. -Permanecieron en silencio-. ¿Iremos a la cena?

-Absolutamente.

Loki acomodó su saco antes de abrir la puerta del mejor restaurante de la ciudad y entrar. Lo primero que pudo observar fueron los grandes candelabros colgando del techo y los elegantes meseros yendo de un lado a otro. Era un restaurante a nivel del suelo, pero su techo parecía estar en las nubes, calculaba unos seis o siete metros. Dejó de mirar la decoración y se dirigió a la recepción.

-Estoy buscando la mesa reservada a nombre de Natasha Stark -dijo al pararse enfrente de ella.

-Un momento, por favor -le respondió este antes de desaparecer entre las mesas. Loki lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en una mesa del fondo, en ella se encontraba un risueño Stephen Strange acompañado de Virginia Potts, ambos parecían divertirse lo que borró, por un segundo, la sonrisa del Dios de las Mentiras.

-Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no? -preguntó una voz femenina a un lado de él. Loki miró a su izquierda unos segundos antes de volver a ver a la pareja.

-Tal vez -contestó sin ganas.

-Pepper es muy linda pero no creo que sea el tipo del Doc -dijo mientras veía a la pareja, lo que imitó el asgardiano.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque a él le gustas y no me vayas a decir que no te habías dado cuenta, cuernitos, porque no te creeré.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Entonces? ¿No crees que lo merezcas?

-No. No creo que me merezca. -Hizo énfasis en "me" en un vago intento por bromear, pero ante la mirada quisquillosa de Natasha, recobró su postura-. Bien, tú ganas.

-¿Él no te gusta? -Cambió la pregunta.

-Verdadero.

-Falso. De acuerdo con lo poco que he visto hay un… veinte por ciento de probabilidad de que te guste.

-¿Veinte? -Loki frunció el ceño confundido al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirarla, en pero Stark ya no estaba a su lado, sino que caminaba con una mano alzada hacia la mesa.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa burlona para después seguir a la millonaria.

El golpeteo del tacón sobre el piso era repetitivo y un tanto desesperante, parecía estar ansiosa por llegar a donde sea que iba; su caminar era tan rápido que incluso su vestido blanco ondeaba por el viento que creaban sus piernas. La mujer llegó a la puerta principal y tocó dos veces esta; los únicos que se encontraban en la recepción eran los guardias de seguridad, quienes se miraron confundidos al ver aquella hermosa mujer en la entrada.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señorita? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sí, por favor. Creo que me siguen, ¿podría entrar? -respondió con miedo, viendo a sus espaldas en varias ocasiones.

Los dos policías se miraron, preguntándose si debían de atender al llamado o ignorarlo simplemente.

-Por favor. -De nuevo aquel tono preocupado. Sin detenerse a pensarlo un poco más, el más alto se alejó de la recepción para dirigirse a la mujer y abrirle; puso las llaves en la cerradura y la destrabó.

-Muchas gracias. No sabía qué hacer -decía aliviada-. Estoy tan… -Antes de siquiera terminar su frase o entrar al edificio, la mujer de cabellos negros disparó al policía que le abrió y después al que estaba en la recepción, tan rápido que el segundo siquiera pudo reaccionar-, asustada. -Terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

Se puso de cuclillas, tomó el arma del primero para después pararse y dirigirse a la recepción. Pisó el cadáver del segundo policía, asegurándose de recargar todo su peso en este y por ultimo desactivó las alarmas de la planta principal y de todo el lugar-. Aquí _Madame Masque_. Pueden entrar. -Avisó por el transmisor.

La risa de Natasha Stark se escuchó por todo el establecimiento, era una risa algo escandalosa para el gusto de Loki, por lo que no dudó poner su dedo izquierdo en su oreja para apaciguar el sonido.

-¿Y usted qué piensa, Dr. Hiddleston? ¿Cree que los hechos y tratos cambian al hombre?

Loki miró a Pepper con una ceja alzada-. Creo que sí. Si vivieras en otras condiciones estoy seguro de que no sería tan distinguida, Srta. Potts -terminó por decir con una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que solo Loki podía dar.

-_Srta. Stark -_llamó alarmado J.A.R.V.I.S al oído de Tasha-, _ la torre es... -_La frase no pudo ser completada, pues un estallido se escuchó por toda la manzana, alertando a los comensales.

Los cuatro se pararon de su asiento y miraron por la ventana, la parte delantera de la planta baja de la Torre Vengadora se encontraba destruida. Loki miró a Tasha, quien se encontraba absorta en las llamas que parecían querer consumir poco a poco la estructura. Otro ruido se escuchó, esta vez más cerca; los vidrios rotos por una pequeña bomba que terminó explotando segundos después. Ahora, el restaurante se encontraba hecho añicos. Las mesas, las sillas y los candelabros estaban destruidos, la comida estaba regada por el suelo y junto ella los cuerpos, algunos vivos y otros muertos, de los demás clientes. Era una escena digna de una película de horror pero había un problema, no existía tal.

Las manos de Strange se encontraban firmes, sosteniendo el escudo que los mantenía a salvo.

-Ya decía que había algo raro en usted, Doctor Strange -dijo Natasha seria.

Stephen deshizo el escudo, mirando por primera vez a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que haya sido un nuevo ataque? -le preguntó Loki a Stephen.

-Uno personal -respondió Tasha por él-. J.A.R.V.I.S, dime la salud de estas personas.

-_Veinte de ellas no presentan ningún signo vital, los demás tienen heridas graves. _

Natasha miró a Pepper-. Llama a una ambulancia y salgamos de aquí.

Pepper obedeció, se apresuró a llamar al 911 antes de salir del establecimiento junto a los demás. Pronto llegarían las ambulancias y el orden se reestablecería, o al menos eso esperaba.

Por otro lado, _Madame Masque _salía del auto negro lentamente y con elegancia, seguido de ella salieron dos hombres vestidos de negro y con sus caras ocultas, alertando a los cuatro ilesos de la explosión.

-Sepárenlos -exigió _Masque_; acto seguido, una explosión menor hizo acto de presencia, separando a Tasha, Stephen, Pepper y Loki.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha al ver como cada uno caía inconsciente en el asfalto con unos metros de separación entre ellos. Esperó a que Natasha cayera para dirigirse a ella, agacharse y tomarla del cabello de forma brusca, aquello despertó a la ingeniera que por inercia se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? -dijo con desprecio-. Jamás me había caído alguien tan mal como tú, Natasha Stark -dijo mientras la arrastraba por el suelo en un intento de alejarla todavía más-. La gran CEO de Industrias Stark, la heroína de Nueva York, a quien le debemos nuestras vidas por salvar a la ciudad en diversas ocasiones. ¡Patrañas! -decía con burla mientras tiraba de su cabello más fuerte. Su voz y sus ojos no reflejaban más que desprecio puro a la mujer que tenía entre manos-. ¡No eres más que una maldita perra! -gritó con odio al mismo tiempo que la aventaba contra una pared, lo que provocó un dolor agudo en la columna de Stark-. ¡Mírame! -exclamó quitándose la máscara-. ¡Esto lo hiciste tú! -Apuntó a su rostro-. ¡Tú eres las responsable de mi maldito sufrimiento!

Pero Natasha no podía verla, el frío de la noche y del asfalto impregnaba toda su piel a tal punto de comenzar a temblar, simplemente su cuerpo y alma temblaban del miedo y frío que aquella agradable noche le proporcionaba.

-Natasha Stark, la mujer más aduladora, alcohólica, egocéntrica, fácil y buena para nada de todo Nueva York -dijo con burla-. Pero mírate ahora no eres más que una simple rata revolcándose en su porquería. Una sucia -se acercó a ella-, estúpida -dio otro pasó-, y sola rata mugrosa.

-Pero ella no está sola. -Se escuchó la voz de Stephen Strange a dos metros de ellas, lo que provocó que _Madame_ se girara hacia esa dirección, observando a Strange con dos círculos traslucidos en sus manos, listo para atacar.

-Ella nos tiene. -Sonrió Loki mientras sacaba su espada. Esto solo hizo molestar más a la villana, quien llena de ira se giró nuevamente hacia Stark para arremeter contra ella y así descargar su furia, pero solo se encontró con el deslumbrante traje de Iron Woman.

-¿Qué decías? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

Loki se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás de una ambulancia junto a Stephen viendo a los paramédicos atender a los heridos después de la pelea y encarcelamiento de _Madame Masque_.

-Lo hicimos bien, ¿no crees? -comentó el Dios sin quitar su vista de enfrente. Strange no contestó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño sumergido en sus pensamientos. La pelea con _Madame Masque _lo dejó desconcertado, más aun al darse cuenta que la agresión fue directamente con Stark, lo cual le hacía crear diversas teorías en su mente.

-Señores. -Se escuchó la voz de Natasha, captando la atención de ambos y obligándolos a pararse-. Gracias -dijo una vez que ambos la miraron-. Por salvarme -expresó con un poco de vergüenza.

-No tiene por qué agradecer, Srta. Stark. No podíamos dejarla sola -contestó Stephen.

-Claro que podían. Pudieron dejarme sola. Total, no era su problema. -Esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Averiguaste qué robaron? -preguntó el jotun.

-Nada -respondió sin más.

-¿Qué? -expresó Loki.

-Nada, no robaron nada. J.A.R.V.I.S hizo un conteo de todo el material importante que hay en la torre y no falta nada. -Enfatizó en la ultima palabra-. Revisó las cámaras de seguridad y lo único que hicieron fue matar a los guardias.

-¿La torre estaba sola? -habló Strange.

-Sí, hoy estuve en la torre sola. Steve y Nat partieron de misión en la mañana, mientras que Clint fue con su familia y Thor a Asgard, o al menos eso creo. De hecho hoy es el día libre de la mayoría -dijo después de que la idea surgiera en su mente.

-¿Alguien sabía que no estarían en casa? -siguió Strange.

-No que yo sepa. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Crees que ellos…?

-Debieron saberlo, de otra forma serían muy tontos por atacar una torre llena de superhéroes. -Strange miró como Tasha cambiaba su semblante.

-Tiene razón, Doc. Averiguaré qué pasa y les diré a mis compañeros -respondió decidida-. Por cierto, si algún día están en cualquier tipo de problemas o necesitan algo que yo pueda dárselos, no duden en llamarme. Es… por salvarme el pellejo -expresó antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

Loki observó a la mujer hasta que desapareció entre las luces de las sirenas y los edificios-. Supongo que hacemos un buen equipo -comentó sin más.

-Supongo que sí -concluyó Stephen.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tierra 90-10

Día 18 en la Tierra 90-10.

Sus ojos se abrieron de un segundo a otro, permaneciendo inmersos en los delicados y precisos trazos que se paseaban por todo el techo; la decoración era perfecta, combinaba con el resto de la estructura y eso solo lo hacía sentirse ajeno al lugar. Estiró su brazo y observó su mano, blanca, como la nieve; volvió a acomodarlo y cerró sus ojos unos instantes, imaginándose el bello resplandor del reflejo del sol en el agua, las aves volando de un lado a otro, la música, los aromas y la calidez. Terminó por pararse de la cama; el frío piso recibió a sus pies descalzos, los cuales transmitieron la sensación a todo su cuerpo, regalándole un ligero escalofrío. Miró sus pies unos segundos, notando la piel tersa y la misma blancura que poseía en sus manos, decidió dejar a un lado eso y caminar hacia el balcón; entando ahí, abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar un poco de calor a la fría habitación donde se encontraba. Sus ojos, antes atentos al techo y después a su cuerpo, ahora habían sido captados por el paisaje que ofrecía aquel lugar. Todo tan reluciente, todo tan maravilloso.

El tenue sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada lo sacó de su pequeño transe, obligándolo a dar media vuelta y decir: -Pase.

-Joven Loki -expresó vivazmente una mujer de cabellos rubios al entrar al cuarto, viendo de frente al príncipe en pijamas, lo que ocasionó un ligero sonrojo en la chica-, su madre desea saber si esta vez irá a desayunar. -Soltó mientras desviaba la mirada, lo que provocó una risilla en el otro.

-Sí, iré -respondió con una sonrisa.

La joven dio una reverencia en forma de despedida, dispuesta a salir lo antes posible del cuarto del pequeño príncipe.

-Espera, Sigyn. -Se apresuró a llamar la atención de la joven-. ¿Podrías… ayudarme a encontrar algo para ponerme?

-¿Crees que vendrá? -preguntó ansioso Thor, tomando una pierna del animal que habían servido como desayuno y lo ponía en su plato.

-Paciencia, hijo mío. Todo a su tiempo. -Lo trató de calmar, Frigga, quien bebía de una copa de oro.

-Pero ya no puede estar encerrado más tiempo. -Siguió el heredero al trono.

-Tampoco podemos obligarlo, Thor -habló Odín.

Mientras la familia real hablaba, las enormes puertas de la sala se abrieron, provocando que Thor se parara ansioso para ver de quién se trataba.

-Buenos días -expresó el invitado con un poco de pena.

-Buenos días, Thomas. -Devolvió el saludo el Dios del Trueno, regalándole una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Bienvenido. Siéntate -dijo Frigga con una sonrisa, señalando un asiento.

-Gracias. -Con incomodidad sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Thor, quien parecía emocionado con su presencia. Tom observó la gran mesa de oro repleta de platillos que desconocía, lo que le provocó un poco de temor.

Pasaron semanas desde que llegó a Asgard y a pesar de la amabilidad con la que fue recibida, se sentía ajeno, como si no perteneciera al lugar; no lo malentiendan, su sentimiento no se debía a que él no era Loki, sino a otra cosa. Tom se sentía fuera de lugar porque estaba fuera de lugar, pero parecía ser que su contra parte también se sentía así. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Simple, su cuerpo lo percibía, percibía el rechazo de las personas y por sobre todo, sentía su propio rechazo a cada momento, con cada palabra que decía, con cada palabra que le decían; el rechazo estaba ahí, era como un veneno, uno pesado, denso, que fluía por su torrente sanguíneo a cada segundo, provocando que se sintiera cansado, sin ánimos; deseando simplemente dormir por toda la eternidad.

Hasta el momento sabía algunas cosas sobre "Loki, el príncipe de Asgard", entre ellas que sus colores favoritos eran el verde y el negro, que amaba vestirse de forma elegante -ostentosa, diría él-, que amaba a su madre y hermano, que odiaba a su padre, que era adoptado -al igual que él-, que no tenía amigos -lo cual era triste-, que siempre estaba solo, que la gente le temía, que pagaba con su libertad algún error y, por sobre todo, que se odiaba; el cual era el dato más triste que le conocía. A pesar de eso, nada de era suficiente, quería saber más sobre su alter-ego, quería saber por qué el rechazo, por qué el auto-odio, por qué parecía ser que cada día de su vida era un verdadero infierno.

Tomó la cuchara del lado derecho, pescó lo que parecían ser trozos de pan en la sopa servida y se lo llevó a la boca.

Desde que la fiebre heroica comenzó en el 2012 a causa de Los Vengadores, Tom no recordaba una conversación sobre lugares que quisiera visitar donde su acompañante no incluyera a Asgard entre las opciones. La ciudad dorada parecía ser el sueño de todos en los últimos años y él no podía excluirse de la lista; estaba seguro que Asgard sería hermoso pero jamás pensó que su visita -si es que algún día hacia una- fuera de esta forma. Él nunca se preguntó quiénes eran sus padres biológicos ni de dónde provenía a ciencia cierta, pero estando aquí la pregunta no paraba de rondar por su cabeza, podría preguntarle a Thor o incluso a la reina Frigga, mas no creía estar preparado para la respuesta; era suficiente con estar encerrado en una dimensión que no era la suya. Finalmente, dejó la cuchara a un lado y se dedicó a tomar la copa de plata para beber el agua contenida en ella.

-Padre. -La voz de Thor resonó por toda la sala, captando la atención de la familia real y del propio Thomas-. ¿Habrá alguna forma en la que Tom y yo podamos salir a cabalgar junto a Los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif? -Miró unos segundos a su padre y después a su madre.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, nadie podía emitir siquiera un ligero ruido, eso incluía a los guerreros que custodiaban la entra de la sala, todos esperaban el grito de Odín tras la pregunta "tonta" de su hijo mayor, no obstante, la respuesta nunca llegó por parte del Padre de Todo. Odín se limitó a mirar a su esposa en busca de su opinión, por lo que ahora la atención se dirigía hacia la mujer más sabia y querida de Asgard, quien terminó por asentir levemente. El grito de felicidad de Thor rompió el tenso silencio, dándole pie al ruido en la sala.

-Solo una condición -advirtió Odín-. Deberé hablar con Lady Sif y Los Tres Guerreros antes de que partan.

-Lo que ordene -dijo Thor con una sonrisa. Dio un último mordisco a su desayuno para después pararse de su asiento-. Andando, Tom, debemos alistarnos -expresó antes de llevarse al invitado del palacio fuera de ahí.

Cuando los príncipes de Asgard se fueron, Frigga dejó la servilleta de seda sobre la mesa-. ¿Advertirás a los amigos de Thor sobre Thomas? -preguntó Frigga-. ¿Todavía temes que sea Loki haciendo una broma?

-No, estoy seguro de que no es nuestro Loki. -Miró a su esposa.

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué le temes?

-A que cometa los mismos errores que él. -Dio una pausa-. Loki siempre ha sido vengativo, calculador y un tanto manipulador. Temo que esas características también las tenga Thomas. Es la misma alma, la misma… esencia pero con diferente historia.

-Temes que al igual que él se haga daño -concluyó Frigga.

-Así es. No importa lo que haya sucedido, es mi hijo y me preocupa.

-Él estará bien. Ambos lo estarán.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, su majestad. ¿Loki no es Loki? -preguntó Fandral con una ceja alzada, claramente confundido.

Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros fueron citados en la sala del trono de Asgard después de que el medio día había pasado; cita que los sorprendió, no solían ser llamados a menudo, al menos no después de que Thor fuera exiliado a la tierra hace ya unos años, por lo que sus mentes comenzaron a llenarse de ideas sobre algún otro problema de la familia real. Tal vez Thor por fin se había armado de valor para decirle a Odín y Frigga que planeaba mudarse a la Tierra para vivir con Jane Foster, a pesar de que la idea no le agradaba mucho a Lady Sif, o probablemente ya habían descubierto que fue Volstagg quien se acabó la cena especial de Loki hace diez años. Aunque muchas fueron las especulaciones de los amigos de Thor, ninguna había acertado, parecía ser que Thor seguía acobardándose después de todo y Volstagg seguiría vivo.

Fandral miró a sus amigos en un intento de aclarar su mente, pero ninguno lo veía de vuelta, sus miradas solo se mantenían fijas en los reyes.

-Así es, querido Fandral -respondió Frigga por su esposo al ver la confusión del mencionado-. Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero de alguna forma sucede.

El lugar quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Por qué se nos informó? -preguntó Hoggun-. ¿Acaso piensan que él…?

-¿Nos miente? -terminó la frase el propio Odín, mirándolos fijamente.

-Así es, su majestad -dio una reverencia.

-Eso no sucede. -Aportó Frigga-. Sé que Loki no les aspira confianza, pero créanme que esta vez él dice la verdad.

-¿Cómo está tan segura? -Soltó abruptamente Sif, posando todas las miradas en ella, incluyendo la de los reyes. Ante su descortesía, dio una reverencia y dijo: -Lamento mi insolencia.

-Descuida -respondió la reina-, responderé tu pregunta con lo siguiente: ¿acaso una madre no sería capaz de reconocer a su propio hijo?

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio.

-La razón por la que fueron llamados no es porque no creamos en esta historia, sino que deseamos que el pueblo no se altere al ver a "Loki" fuera del palacio, por lo que su labor será, vigilarlos en todo momento -concluyó Odín.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -preguntó Thor mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo dorado hacia la sala del trono.

-Ya hiciste una -contestó Tom con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, otra. -Tom asintió-. ¿Cuál es tu historia? Me refiero a… ¿cómo llegaste a tus padres en Midgard?

Tom se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta-. Pues… mis padres me encontraron un día de Diciembre, cuando la nieve había obstruido el paso de los carros y la calle había quedado desolada -decía como si pudiera recordarlo-. Mi madre me cuenta que era el día más frío de Diciembre, tan helado que estaba segura de que nadie sobreviviría afuera sin un abrigo. Ella dice que era medio día aunque no pareciera a causa de la tormenta, incluso dice que a pesar de estar en su casa todavía sentía frío. Mis hermanas se encontraban en la parte de arriba, jugando con sus regalos de Navidad…

-¿Hermanas? ¿Tienes hermanas? -interrumpió incrédulo.

-Sí, dos hermanas mayores. Ellas son hijas biológicas de mis padres -respondió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Thor-. ¿Puedo continuar? -El Dios asintió-. Bueno, como decía, era el día más helado de aquel año y ella leía un libro enfrente de la chimenea cuando mi padre entró asustado. Él dijo algo como: "¡Cariño! ¡Cariño! ¿Escuchaste?", por lo que mi madre respondió:

_-¿Escuchar? ¿Qué cosa, Edward? -Clarisse dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó del sofá donde reposaba-. ¿Alguien está en la casa? -expresó preocupada. _

_-No, ¿pero no escuchas? -decía, mirando a todas partes en busca del origen del sonido._

_-Ed… -Fue interrumpida con una seña que expresaba que debía permanecer en silencio._

_En ese momento, el tenue sonido del llanto de un bebé alcanzó a atravesar las paredes de la casa, lo que provocó que la pareja se mirara inmediatamente. Parecían incrédulos por lo que escuchaban e incluso llegaron a pensar que era producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, el sonido volvió a escucharse, por lo que salieron de la casa sin importarles que estuviera nevando y se dedicaron a buscar al bebé. Encontraron al niño en un terreno baldío detrás de su casa, entre los escombros de un cobertizo y la nieve._

_El niño parecía apenas llorar, como si estuviera cansado de hacerlo, su llanto se escuchaba débil a pesar de que estuvieran a centímetros de él. Clarisse tomó al niño en brazos, provocando que soltara una pequeña tarjeta que Edward recogió. El papel tenía escrito "lista de nombres para el bebé:" en la parte delantera y en la trasera un único nombre. _

-Loki -adivinó Thor.

-Así es. Mi madre dice que esa nota parecía haber sido escrita por un niño de cinco años. Al final me llevaron a la policía para ver si alguien me había reportado como desaparecido, pero al ver que nadie me "reclamaba" decidieron hacer los papeles para poder adoptarme. De hecho una de las cosas que los sorprendió fue que no me enfermé, es decir, permanecí, posiblemente horas, a la intemperie con temperaturas bajas y yo no tuve ni un leve resfriado -decía mientras arrugaba el entrecejo, confundido.

-Vaya… -expresó Thor como respuesta-. También pusieron otro nombre. "Thomas".

-Y un apellido. -Asintió.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, tiempo que sirvió para retornar su camino.

-¿Cuándo supiste que eras adoptado? -interrogó de nuevo el Dios del Trueno.

-Cuando tenía quince años. No me lo tomé bien al principio, pero después de unos días de estar encerrado en mi cuarto comprendí que no importaba si era su hijo de verdad o no, seguían siendo mis padres -concluyó.

Thor le dedicó una tierna sonrisa-. Me alegra.

-Ahora… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo llegó tu hermano…? -Su pregunta no fue concretada a causa de la voz de un hombre que gritaba entusiasmado el nombre de su acompañante.

-¡Thor! ¡Amigo! ¡Qué alegría verte! -gritó Volstagg con entusiasmo.

-¡Amigos! -expresó Thor con una sonrisa mientras los recibía con un abrazo.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, algo recorrió el cuerpo de Thomas, una sensación extraña que no le gustó para nada. Parecía ser que un vacío crecía en su estómago con cada segundo que pasaba, un vacío que su mente desconocía pero que su cuerpo lo reconocía.

-Eres Tom, ¿no? -escuchó detrás de él una voz femenina, que al darse la vuelta descubrió era perteneciente a una hermosa mujer de cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin luna y de piel perfecta-. Te ves como Loki.

Thomas se miró-. Es que estoy en el cuerpo de Loki.

La mujer hizo una mueca como respuesta.

-No me crees, ¿cierto?

-Es difícil viéndote como él.

-También es difícil fingir ser él. No conozco mucho de su pasado pero algo me dice que no es muy querido.

-"No ser querido" es una frase que le queda corta. Loki es… odiado. Él simplemente es considerado un…

-Villano. -Completó un hombre de cabello rubio-. Mucho gusto, soy Fandral -dijo con una sonrisa-. Ella es Lady Sif. -La mujer asintió-. Y aquellos son: Volstagg y Hoggun. -Señaló a los dos hombres que estaban platicando con Thor.

Tom observó a todos con curiosidad, los amigos de Thor parecían ser guerreros honorables y leales. Todos dignos de ir al Valhalla.

-¿Están listos? -preguntó Thor.

-Siempre -respondieron al mismo tiempo Sif y Los Tres Guerreros con una sonrisa.

-No creo que me agrade estar un caballo -decía Tom con voz entrecortada a causa del galope del animal.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si estoy es lo mejor que hay en la vida! -respondió contento Thor mientras que con la brida le indicaba al caballo que apresurara el paso, dejando atrás a Tom.

-Definitivamente odio esto -murmuró al ver como el Dios del Trueno se alejaba cada vez más.

-¿Primera vez cabalgando? -le preguntó Hoggun al detenerse a su derecha.

-¿Soy tan obvio? -preguntó Thomas con un toque sarcástico.

-Sí -contestó Fandral con una sonrisa mientras se detenía a su izquierda. Tom lo miró con una ceja alzada-. No te preocupes, así también fue la primera vez de Loki -suspiró-. Qué buenos tiempos. Hey, Volstagg, ¿te acuerdas como lo ayudamos? -dijo mientras miraba atrás.

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó el mencionado al mismo tiempo que se detenía detrás de Tom-. Fue de esta manera -dijo antes de darle un golpe al animal, lo que provocó que el caballo relinchara y corriera a toda velocidad con un Tom que se aferraba a las riendas despavorido.

Los Tres Guerreros permanecieron en el mismo lugar mientras veían como Thomas se dirigía a Thor a gran velocidad. Las carajadas eran perceptibles a decenas de metros a la redonda e incluso eran escuchados por el mismísimo Tom, quien los maldecía internamente por tal broma pesada.

Sif paró en seco al darse cuenta de que sus amigos veían divertidos como el nuevo Loki sufría tratando de controlar el caballo. Miró a sus amigos unos segundos y después dirigió su mirada a Tom quien ahora yacía en el suelo junto a Thor. El semblante del primero había cambiado totalmente, ahora parecía feliz y reía a carcajadas. Sif no estaba segura de que aquel hombre no fuera Loki jugando una mala broma, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que a pesar de todo, Thor siempre era feliz a lado de su hermano.

* * *

En este capítulo vemos cómo Tom está manejando la vida de Loki, además de que lo conoceremos mejor. Su aparición no afecta a la trama principal pero sí al crecimiento de nuestro personaje :D  
Hasta el momento no sé si haya una Tierra 90-10, pero esta la inventé para el mundo de nuestro Loki en este fic, el mundo al cual Loki se transportó es el 38-81


	9. Capítulo 9

Día 20 en la Tierra 39-81.

La gran bodega parecía estar siendo tragada por la oscuridad de la noche emergente, cada esquina y cada rincón se encontraba tan oscuro que cualquiera que estuviera en ese espacio en particular, solo vería hasta su nariz. El lugar estaba oscuro a excepción de una parte, un singular espacio que era iluminado por monitores encendidos, cuya luz contorneaba la silueta de un hombre de traje, quien no pasaba de los 45 años ni de los 195 cm. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la pantalla más grande, observaba con meticulosidad los movimientos del nuevo héroe, siguiendo cada paso que daba, incluso cada respiración que hacía. Sus iris iban de un lado a otro, siguiendo la agilidad de los movimientos hasta que el sonido quedo de pasos lo alertó.

-Señor -llamó un hombre encapuchado detrás de él. Pero el hombre de traje no se inmutó, simplemente siguió viendo la pantalla-. La misión falló -dijo por fin.

El hombre enfrente de los monitores se tensó inmediatamente, pero no lo volteó a ver, solo desvió su atención del video.

-La Srta. Frost fue capturada por la policía -continuó el encapuchado. Pero el hombre de traje siguió guardando silencio-. Al parecer atacó la Torre Vengadora, para ser específicos, cambió su blanco; se fue directamente con Stark. -Un silencio, casi enloquecedor se extendió por todo el lugar; el encapuchado sabía que no era bueno y que un silencio siempre significaba problemas.

-¿Qué no le había dicho que quería al sujeto de los cuernos? -habló finalmente el hombre de traje.

El otro tragó espeso antes de decir en voz baja: -Al parecer fue directamente con Los Vengadores…

Esta última frase enfureció al hombre de traje, quien golpeó la mesa que estaba en frente de él, provocando que los pocos objetos que se posaban en la superficie de la madera, temblaran, para después caer al frío suelo.

Ante la reacción de su jefe, el hombre encapuchado se apuró a decir: -Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? -Con la esperanza de que la persona que estaba frente suyo no le hiciera daño alguno-. El Sr. O…

-¡Silencio! -gritó furioso, dándose la vuelta-. Él nos contrató para eliminar a todos los defensores o superhéroes de Nueva York y este -señaló la pantalla más grande- en particular me causa un gran dolor de cabeza. Debí saber que la inútil de Frost no podría con el trabajo. Es por eso que no se debe trabajar con mujeres, son unas estúpidas buenas para nada, siempre dejándose llevar por lo sentimental. -Observó su mano derecha con detenimiento.

-Pero, jefe, él apenas salió. No creo que cause mucho problema -Trató de excusarla.

-¿Es que tú acaso estás ciego? -dijo dando un paso al frente-. ¿¡Qué no viste lo que le hizo al Edaøyne?! ¿¡O cómo ayudó a Thor con el Hombre Absorbente?! -Dio más pasos, acercándose cada vez más al otro hombre, a tal grado de quedar frente a frente-. Ahora, sino me traes a alguien competente en menos de 36hrs. yo mismo te arrancaré miembro por miembro mientras te retuerces de dolor -le susurró al oído-. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, señor -respondió con miedo.

-Bien. -Se separó del hombre-. Te espero.

El hombre asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, horrorizado.

-¿Qué piensas, linda? ¿Crees que podrás con el trabajo? -preguntó segundos después de que se fuera el hombre encapuchado.

-Creía haber escuchado que las mujeres no servimos para nada -contestó una voz femenina.

-Sabes bien que tú eres diferente.

-Entonces no sé por qué preguntaste si podría con esto. -Se paró de su asiento.

-Bien, es tuyo. -Sonrió el hombre de traje.

-¿También mato al que se fue? -Señaló la salida.

-No será necesario. Cuando no traiga a alguien yo mismo lo haré. -Giró su cabeza en dirección de la chica y le sonrió satisfecho-. Pero antes, necesito enviar un mensaje.

-Muy bien, Strange. Ocupo respuestas ahora -decía un molesto Loki al entrar a la biblioteca del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ con paso apresurado y una Verity Willis algo preocupada por lo que pasaría.

-Buenos días para ti también, Loki. -Fue lo que respondió Stephen al escucharlo entrar a la sala, mientras sus ojos se mantenían inmersos en el papel de un libro antiguo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿La información dónde está? -preguntaba desesperado. Estado de ánimo que se notaba gracias al golpeteo que ejercía sobre el piso con su pie. Eran pocas las veces en las que se sentía frustrado por situaciones, en las que creía que no había salida alguna, y esta era una de ellas. Su desesperación podía ser incluso sentida por los presentes, pero no lo culpen, cualquiera querría volver a casa después de dos semanas estando encerrado en un lugar desconocido. O parcialmente desconocido.

-Wong la traerá en unos segundos. -Quitó por primera vez su mirada del libro y la posó en Loki.

-Una búsqueda de un solo libro en todas las bibliotecas, públicas y privadas, del mundo no se hace en dos días. -Se escuchó una cuarta voz.

Los tres restantes dirigieron su atención a este nuevo integrante, quien venía con las manos vacías, algo que intrigó a los demás. No se necesitó preguntas para que Wong continuara diciendo: -No hay ningún libro con la descripción que dieron. Ni siquiera en la biblioteca del Vaticano.

-Eso quiere decir que el libro no está aquí -concluyó Verity. Wong asintió-. Podría estar en cualquier otro lado. ¿Creen que esté en otro mundo?

-El libro estaba hecho de materiales midgardianos -respondió Loki.

-¿Qué hacía en Asgard, entonces? -siguió interrogando la única chica.

-Eso no es todo -continuó hablando Wong-. Uno de los chicos que ayudó con la búsqueda dice que su abuelo contaba la historia de un libro que concedía deseos. Él dijo que su abuelo lo describía de la misma manera que me dijiste, Stephen. Pero que ese libro lo único de mágico que tenía era que, cuando se le pedía el deseo, el nombre de la persona que lo pedía aparecía en el libro y al día siguiente se volvía loco o le daba amnesia. Dijo que ellos creían que el libro le pertenecía al mismo diablo.

-No creo que Mephisto pierda el tiempo haciendo libros -comentó Loki.

-El libro no los volvía locos solo intercambiaba almas, como te sucedió. -Stephen miró al asgardiano.

-Eso querría decir que no concede deseos, solo manda el alma a una realidad parecida al deseo pedido -concluyó Loki.

-Tom está en tu cuerpo como tú estás en el suyo -aportó Verity con los brazos cruzados.

-Así es -confirmó Strange.

-Si el libro era de la tierra, ¿qué hacía en el Asgard de Loki? -Verity miró a los presentes en búsqueda de la respuesta.

-Tal vez algún dios se lo llevó de aquí hace miles de años -respondió Wong.

-Está en Asgard -susurró Loki-. Solo nos queda ver si está en Asgard.

-Necesitas pasar tiempo con Thor. -Stephen se paró de su asiento.

-¿Y si no está allá? -cuestionó Loki-. ¿Me quedaré aquí para siempre?

-No. -Strange tomó el libro que antes leía y se los enseña-. Si no encontramos el libro intentaremos con este hechizo.

Wong, Verity y Loki miraron la hoja que señalaba Strange. Un hechizo de cambio de realidad podría funcionar, o esa era la esperanza de Loki, quien ya anhelaba poder estar en el castillo con su madre. Esperaba que el plan de Stephen funcionara, aunque en realidad debía de, pues ¿quién mejor que el Hechicero Supremo para idear tal plan? Juntó sus manos mientras sentía recorrer con un poco más de fuerza su magia por debajo de su piel, la cual, con cada día que pasaba, se acostumbraba más a su nuevo cuerpo. Sí, había logrado conjurar varias cosas pero eso no era ni la mitad de lo que podía lograr en condiciones normales.

-Ahora ocupamos que Thor te lleve a Asgard y para ello necesitamos que se vuelvan, por lo menos, amigos -continuó Stephen.

-"Amigos" no es cómo describiría la relación con mi hermano. -Loki hizo una mueca-. Con trabajo y somos hermanos.

-Es la única forma, Loki. -Verity puso una mano en el hombro del asgardiano-. ¿Tienes una forma de contactarlo?

-No creo que Thor tenga un celular. -Loki miró a Strange en busca de una solución. Stephen desvió la mirada para buscar su móvil posado en la superficie lisa de la mesa, lo tomó y marcó un número que sabía podía ayudarlo, todo ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

-¿Pepper? ¿Cómo has estado? -El semblante del doctor cambió por completo, su ceño se ablandó y con él su cuerpo completo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una tan deslumbrante como el sol mismo y a la par, sincera como la de un niño, pero no tan contenta como las sonrisas que aparecen al pasar tiempo con Thomas-. Bien. Excelente, de hecho -respondía con galantería-. Claro que hablo por eso -hizo una pausa-. Jamás me arrepentiría de pasar un momento contigo, sabes bien que me agrada tu compañía. -Loki rodó los ojos con molestia, pensando que Strange solo holgazaneaba-. Sí, a las ocho, como habíamos quedado. Por cierto, también te llamo para pedirte un favor. Loki quiere comunicarse con Thor pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, ¿sabrás de algún número o algo que lo pueda ayudar? -Stephen sonrió-. Muchas gracias, Pepper. No vemos el sábado. Claro. Adiós. -Y colgó.

Loki se cruzó de brazos al ver al otro hechicero teclear algo en su celular, para después escuchar el sonido que alertaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje en su celular. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el aparato, notando en la pantalla el contenido del mensaje.

-Listo. Ese es el teléfono del pent-house. Pepper dijo que te responderá una IA de nombre J.A.R.V.I.S, sólo debes decir que buscas a Thor y se te comunicará con él. Así que ya no hay excusa para que entablen una amistad -sonrió egocéntrico.

Loki puso los ojos en blancos por segunda vez antes de retirarse de la sala principal en busca de un lugar donde pudiera hablar a gusto, después se fue Wong diciendo algo sobre la comida. Solo Verity y Stephen se quedaron, en un silencio lleno de dudas. La mujer miró a su ex novio, inquisitiva, como si su poder no fuese ver mentiras sino leer la mente. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la mesa.

-¿En verdad te agrada esa mujer? -se animó a preguntar Verity.

Stephen se tensó-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me da la impresión de que la usas. No me mal entiendas, o sea, no creo que la uses conscientemente, solo me da la sensación de que prefieres no pensar en esto.

-¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a lo de Loki?

Willis asintió-. No hemos tenido esta conversación desde que llegó, creo que deberíamos tenerla ahora. Lo extrañas y yo también, pero una parte de ti piensa que jamás lo volverás a ver. -Las palabras tensaron al hombre, como si hubieran quitado la cobija acogedora que lo protegía para que su piel quedara expuesta al gélido viento-. También lo pienso. Entre más pasan los días, más caigo en cuenta de que no volveremos a ver a nuestro amigo y que los recuerdos que teníamos con él se perderán con el viento sin dejar más que el tenue rastro de sentimientos que no volverán.

Stephen observó el semblante de Verity cambiar, parecía una vela que acababan de apagar, un alma llena de calidez y luz que era consumida poco a poco por la desesperanza. Eso conmovió al hombre, quien se limitó a acercarla a su ser y darle un abrazo que le decía sin palabras: Volverá. Tom volverá.

Al mismo tiempo, a unos metros de distancia, Loki colgaba su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro, con la esperanza a flor de piel. No había estado tan cerca de su universo como ahora e incluso ya se imaginaba en su cuarto leyendo decenas y decenas de libros mientras esperaba a que lo llamaran para tomar sus alimentos. Leer y comer, encerrado en su cuarto. Solo, como siempre lo hace, con una ocasional visita de Thor o de su madre. Se encogió de hombros al caer en cuenta lo triste que sonaba. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la idea a la mente y caminó hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban sus aliados, a quienes encontró abrazándose. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, lo que los obligó a separarse.

-Una disculpa por interrumpir su momento -comentó burlón el asgardiano-, pero ya está. Saldré con Thor en una hora, así que me despido. -Alzó la mano en forma de despedida con su sonrisa llena de picardía y por un segundo, Verity y Stephen pudieron ver a su mejor amigo.

Después de la despedida, Loki salió del santuario yendo, sin detenerse, a su apartamento. Cuando llegó a su nuevo hogar, Clarisse se encontraba en el sillón con una taza de café mientras veía la T.V, la saludó apresurado y se metió al baño a darse una ducha.

-¿Vas a una cita, querido? -preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

-No creo que sea tal -gritó desde la ducha mientras se lavaba el cabello, la espalda, el abdomen, la zona pélvica y al final con las piernas. Cerró la llave, salió del cuarto para dirigirse a su recamara y tomar las prendas necesarias-. Solo es una salida de amigos -continuó desde ahí.

-Oh… -expresó-. ¿Y con quién? -Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Con Thor.

El nombre del superhéroe provocó que la mujer escupirá el té de vuelta a la taza, giró su cabeza a la dirección que conducía el sonido de la voz de Loki, sorprendida. Su hijo salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la salida sin mirarla, todo ante su sorprendida presencia.

Thor no estaba seguro de lo que era la salida o si significaba algo, ni siquiera sabía por qué Loki lo había llamado o porque parecía apresurado. Miró el reloj que Tasha le había dado antes de salir de la torre para ver la hora, 6:48pm y el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco. Se entretuvo unos minutos tomándose fotos con algunos niños y chicos que pasaban por ahí, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero eso no le provocaba más que ansiedad porque el otro hombre llegara. Tenía preguntas en su cabeza, dudas que iban más allá de la pregunta "¿qué tal tu día?", quería preguntarle acerca de su vida pero también esperaba averiguar por qué le había llamado hermano. La espera parecía ser infinita y con cada ciudadano que pasaba corriendo, él se desesperaba más. Pensó un momento en Jane Foster, su antigua novia, y la curiosidad que le provocaba, misma que ahora sentía por el doctor de bellos ojos verdes y cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin luna. Recordaba que Jane no le atraía al principio, físicamente era linda, pero daba la sensación de que siempre se encontraba en la luna, a pesar de eso Thor quería entenderla, quería saber qué era tan maravilloso como para que esa mujer diera todo por su trabajo y fue así como se enamoró de ella, de sus ojos brillantes cuando hablaba de su trabajo, de sus risas de gloria al encontrar algo más para la investigación, de sus consejos y sus pláticas. Simplemente se enamoró de su esencia. No sabía si todavía la quería, pero había días en que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese momento o por qué su repentina separación, incluso aceptó vivir en la tierra por ella.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a su amiga Tasha, a quien le pidió miles de disculpas por no haber estado en la torre cuando fue atacada, y la forma tan peculiar de maldecir a Jane cuando terminaron. «Nadie le rompe el corazón al Beach Boy» sonó la voz de Stark en su cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, Jane Foster no fue la razón por la que se quedó, permaneció en La Tierra por sus amigos Vengadores, por el deseo de salvar a la gente de ese planeta y su amor por ella. Sonrió al notar los pensamientos que ocasionó la espera.

-Supongo que recordabas algún chiste. -Se escuchó la voz de Loki, quien vestía un peculiar traje negro, lo que provocó que mirara su propia ropa.

-No, solo fue un recuerdo -respondió con una sonrisa.

Loki hizo una mueca de fastidio y comenzó a caminar con la vista al frente, acto que Thor copió. El viento corría entre las personas, era fresco, lo ideal como para permanecer afuera, de noche, sin un abrigo. Thor siguió con la mirada una hoja que danzaba por los aires a causa del viento, extendió los brazos para tratar de tomarla pero falló, la hoja se alzó unos metros arriba de él, impidiendo su captura. A veces se preguntaba si ellas tenían vida o si podían escucharlo, la miró alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Por qué traes una sombrilla? -preguntó Loki, sacando de sus pensamientos a su acompañante.

Thor miró el objeto-. Solo es por si acaso. Ya sabes, por si algo ocurre. -Y el silencio volvió.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, instantes que se volvieron incomodos. Loki sabía que si no hacía plática, pronto la salida moriría y él estaría más lejos de Asgard que en el inicio, por lo que, a regañadientes, se aventuró a hacer preguntas que mantuvieran su salida a flote.

-¿Y… qué tal tu día? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo, provocando una sonrisa rápida en ambos.

-El mío estuvo bien -contestó primero Thor-, pasé el día en la torre, viendo como Tasha y Steve peleaban. -Sonrió, recordando aquella escena graciosa que lo despertó.

-Hoy no trabajé. -Fue turno de Loki-. Pedí el día y lo pasé en mi casa, después fui a ver a unos amigos -comentó sin muchas ganas, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuera de lo menos importante; porque lo único que había obtenido de nuevo era que su respuesta a todo podría estar en Asgard.

-Por cierto, Loki. -El mencionado lo miró-. Gracias por ayudar a Tasha el día del ataque. Desearía haber estado ahí. -Thor bajó la mirada. Sus ojos desenfocaron y se perdieron en el asfalto, recordando cuando vio a Tasha con moretones en el rostro.

-De nada -respondió seco. Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Thor asintió-. ¿En dónde estabas el día del ataque?

-Asgard. Fui a Asgard a ver a mis padres y amigos -contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste allá? -La pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta,

-No hay nada que me retenga. Sé que allá están mis padres pero Asgard ya no es mi hogar, es como si… ya no hubiera razón para quedarme. Además, me gusta aquí. -Dirigió su mirada al río-. Es un lindo lugar después de todo.

Loki repitió la frase en su cabeza. Si no hay nada que detenga a Thor en Asgard, ¿por qué su Thor seguía en la ciudad dorada? ¿Por qué su Thor seguía en su Asgard? ¿Acaso en su universo sí había razón para quedarse?

-¿De dónde eres? -preguntó Thor, cambiando de tema, pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a su acompañante.

-Emm… ¿De aquí? -contestó no muy seguro, pues realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde venía Thomas, o sea, ambos eran gigantes de hielo, pero el acento que usaba la madre de Tom no parecía ser de -. Yo no te preguntaré eso porque es obvio de dónde eres -continuó antes de que Thor se diera cuenta de que dudaba-. Así que... ¿tienes novia? -dijo vagamente.

-Tenía. Jane Foster, terminamos hace un mes -afirmó vagamente.

-Entonces sí te quedas en La Tierra porque te gusta… -habló en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, aun así, Thor asintió.

Hubo un silencio de minutos, los cuales aprovecharon viendo a su alrededor. Loki notó a las decenas de autos que pasaban a cada segundo por el Puente de George Washington, parecía que todos ansiaban llegar a su destino, tanto que no deparaban en las almas que los acompañaban en el camino. Para Loki la salida no estaba llegando a ningún lado; si antes estaba feliz por la cita, ahora solo deseaba irse, sabía que debía permanecer ahí, pero jamás tuvo un momento completamente a solas con su hermano, no sabía nada de él más allá de que era un idiota.

-Supongo que tu color favorito es el verde y negro -comentó el Dios del Trueno de un segundo a otro. Loki lo miró con una ceja alzada, preguntando cómo lo había averiguado-. Tu traje de "héroe" tiene esos colores.

-Sí. Me gustan bastante, en especial el verde. Me encanta. -Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar su traje, el cual era lo único que amaba de ese lugar.

-¿Y tu animal? ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? -siguió el Dios del Trueno.

-No tengo uno, supongo que todos me gustan.

-El mío es…

-La serpiente -interrumpió Loki sin darse cuenta-. Lo sé.

Thor lo miró confundido, pero Loki no devolvió la mirada, se mantuvo viendo al frente como si se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Te han gustado desde que éramos niños, siempre tenías que detener el cabello cuando una se atravesaba. Las tomabas con delicadeza, como si temieras destruirlas con tu torpe toque -continuó ante la mirada perpleja de Thor-. Recuerdo una vez en la que me transformé en una serpiente, me tomaste con cuidado y después me transformé y grite: Soy yo, mientras te apuñalaba. -Hizo una pausa-. Que buenos tiempos… -esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa de lo más sincera, como si aquel recuerdo le transmitiera más felicidad que cualquier otro momento.

Thor se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras-. ¿Quién eres? -preguntó, obligando al otro a detenerse-. ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? Quiero la verdad -hablaba con tono serio y sin ningún rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

Loki avanzó unos pasos más para después dar media vuelta y quedar frente a frente, todo sin decir nada. Lo miró a los ojos otros segundos más antes de decir: -Hagamos algo, si adivino tu edad tú me creerás, creerás que soy tu hermano como te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, y me llevarás a Asgard. Si no, te responderé toda pregunta, aunque no me creas.

Thor lo miró sin mucha confianza pero terminó por asentir.

-Tienes 1500 años, esa es tu edad. Tu nombre es Thor Odinson, Dios del Trueno y Rayo, tus amigos de la juventud eran Lady Sif y Los Tres Guerreros, Volstagg, Hoggun y Fandral.

Los ojos de Thor mostraron sorpresa por unos segundos, para después eliminarla completamente-. Todo el mundo lo sabe. -Volvió a caminar, pasando a Loki en segundos.

-Una vez desapareció la copa favorita de Odín, todos la buscaron e incluso se pensó que algún guardia la había robado, pero no fue así, tú la tomaste para jugar con ella y la perdiste en el jardín cuando tropezaste al descender del árbol que trepabas. Le lloraste a mamá pidiendo su perdón por tal travesura y ella te dio un gran abrazo, acarició tu espalda con cuidado y dijo: "es solo una copa, ya se hará otra. Solo dile la verdad a tu padre". Asentiste y lo hiciste, así tuvieses que enfrentarte a un castigo pero no ocurrió tal, Odín solo te dejó ir con un: "ten cuidado a la próxima" -hizo una pausa-. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido yo, me llevaba a la horca, pero eso es otra cosa.

Thor se detuvo y lo observó atónito ante lo dicho por Loki. Aquel recuerdo era totalmente cierto y había pasado de la misma manera en que lo describía, como si él hubiera estado ahí-. ¿Cómo lo supiste? -Terminó por preguntar.

-Porque yo soy tu hermano -dijo justo en el momento en que una gran explosión se escuchó a unos metros de ellos, ocasionando que los transeúntes y conductores salieran corriendo con dirección a Nueva York.

Ambos concentraron su mirada en la explosión, ahora su conversación había quedado en segundo plano, lo que importaba en ese momento era salvar las vidas de cualquier persona cuya vida estuviera en peligro a causa de tal conmoción. Thor cambió de ropa al golpear el suelo con la sombrilla que traía, la cual resultó ser_ mjölnir, _mientras que Loki usó magia para cambiar su traje y convocar dos hermosas dagas.

Mientras los héroes se preparaban, en el lugar de la explosión un hombre con una capa gris oscuro y una máscara de calavera caminaba entre los restos de los autos que la detonación provocó, se dirigió a paso lento hacia un auto de color negro, cuyos pasajeros parecían vivos. Abrió con brusquedad la puerta del piloto y sacó a un hombre medio inconsciente, los gritos de los demás no se hicieron esperar cuando lo aventó al asfalto. Ante el impacto, el otro hombre reaccionó, encontrándose con la mirada asesina de _Taskmaster_.

-Dile a Osborn que le pagaré con intereses en cuanto pueda -se apresuró a decir al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba lejos del mercenario-. Lo haré. Lo juro, lo juro -suplicaba.

Masters no respondió al momento, solo se inclinó hacia él y le dijo al oído: -Tú solo eres la carnada. -Levantó al hombre justo en el momento en que un rayo amenazaba con dañarlo, usándolo como escudo humano. El impacto de miles de voltios lo mató al instante, por lo que, sin utilidad, tiró el cuerpo a un lado con frialdad ante la mirada de sorpresa de Thor y Loki.

Thor empuñó a _mjölnir _con fuerza antes de lanzarlo directamente a su contrincante, acto que obligó a _Taskmaster_ a sacar un escudo parecido al del Capitán América, el martillo chocó contra la lisa superficie del escudo y el golpe solo lo movió unos cuantos centímetros. La respuesta del mercenario ante el ataque fue aventar el escudo antes de que Thor recuperara el martillo, golpeando el estómago del asgardiano y quitándole el aliento. Loki se acercó a su hermano, puso una mano en su hombro y aventó una de las dagas, pero el arma no llegó al hombre frente a ellos, el otro la había esquivado con agilidad, provocando sorpresa en el jotun.

Masters sacó una pistola, disparando en dirección a Loki inmediatamente, no obstante la bala pasó a unos milímetros del dios.

-Fallaste -comenta Loki con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no lo creo -contesta Taskmaster, corriendo a su derecha como si escapara de algo, por consecuencia Loki giró su cuerpo 180° en el momento que una camioneta familiar, que perdió el control, se estampaba contra su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron con pesadez y sin enfocar de manera correcta. Su cuerpo le dolía, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la cabeza. Movió sus brazos con dolor en un intento de recobrar el control de sí. Sintió un líquido caliente escurrir por su mejilla, pero no le dio importancia. Cuando recobró la nitidez de su vista, observó el caos que había a su alrededor, personas corriendo, otras llorando, charcos de sangre en el asfalto, cadáveres, autos con fuego y el sonido de un helicóptero arriba de ellos. Recobró el sentido auditivo después de unos segundos más, permitiéndole escuchar los gritos desesperados que volaban por el aire, el sonido de metales chocando entre sí y las respiraciones agitadas de dos personas luchando a unos metros de él. Se incorporó como pudo, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda el hombro derecho que claramente se encontraba fuera de lugar, caminó con lentitud unos metros en dirección contraria a la pelea, tomó su daga, la guardó en su bota y prosiguió a colocarse el hombro en su lugar, emitiendo un quejido cuando lo hizo. Se tronó el cuello y la espalda para después correr hacia Thor y _Taskmaster_, quienes tenían una pelea bastante reñida.

En cuanto Thor miró a Loki, gritó-. ¡El auto! ¡Salva a las personas en el auto! -justo antes de que un golpe en la cabeza lo enfocara de nuevo a la pelea.

Loki dirigió su vista a su lado derecho, donde un auto amenazaba con caer al Río Hudson, tan solo las ruedas traseras se asomaban por el borde del puente, las cuales estaban atoradas con una de las bardas de contención. Como pudo, corrió hacia el objeto, asomándose por el vidrio roto y viendo a una mujer en el asiento del piloto junto a un niño en los asientos de atrás, ambos se encontraban aterrorizados, rogando que algún dios les perdonara la vida. Para su suerte, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-No se muevan -les dijo Loki mientras pensaba en un plan para sacarlos de ahí. El auto descendió unos segundos, provocando el grito de los pasajeros-. Muy bien, ocuparé que desabroches tu cinturón para sacarte de ahí -le decía al niño, quien movió la cabeza en negativa-. Si no lo hago morirás, al igual que tu madre -advirtió.

El niño, con mucho miedo, dirigió sus pequeños dedos al botón que destrataba el cinturón de seguridad, lo apretó y este se recorrió a su lugar. El auto se movió de nuevo.

-Dame tu mano -habló Loki, recargándose un poco en el automóvil. Estaba claramente preocupado, temía fracasar. Se estiró un poco más para poder agarrar al infante y cuando por fin pudo tomar su mano, lo jaló un poco para poder sostenerlo de los brazos, al hacerlo, lo cargó y sacó del coche. El niño se abrazó a Loki cual lapa, temiendo ser soltado y morir ahogado. El jotun lo bajó de sus brazos y lo colocó en un lugar más seguro. Volvió al auto, todavía faltaba alguien más.

-Necesito que desabroches tu cinturón y te pases al asiento de atrás -gritó.

-Tengo miedo -contestó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, tienes miedo, pero confía en mí. -Al terminar la frase, su mente le trajo un recuerdo, uno de cuando eran niños. De cuando Thor cayó en un hoyo profundo y solo Loki pudo sostenerlo.

_-¡Tengo miedo! -había gritado Thor, mirando el oscuro fondo del hoyo._

_-¡Ya lo sé! -contestó Loki, desesperado y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo-. Yo te tengo. _

_-¡Me dejarás caer! ¡Lo sé! ¡Solo quieres deshacerte de mí! -Thor estaba llorando, mojando aquellas mejillas rosadas que lo caracterizaban. _

_-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te sostendré! ¡Siempre lo haré! -Hizo una pausa._

-Te juro por mi vida que no te dejaré caer -expresó en el momento justo en que ella se movía al asiento trasero y el auto por fin se despegaba del Puente de George Washington. El sonido de un auto cayendo al agua llegó a los oidos de Loki, pero la mujer ya no se encontraba en él, sino que estaba suspendida en el aire gracias a la magia de Loki. La trajo al suelo firme y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La salvó, la había salvado y por ende, triunfó. Al tocar el asfalto, la mujer corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerzas murmurando un "gracias" entre cortado.

Estaba tan absorto en la alegría de haber salvado a las dos personas que no se percató de que el sonido del metal y la pelea se había detenido hasta que sintió como alguien lo tomada del cuello por la parte de atrás y lo aventaba al suelo con fuerza. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues Masters ya lo había tomado de nuevo del cuello, arrastrándolo hasta una orilla del puente, estando ahí, con su cabeza quedando al aire libre, puso su pie encima de su pecho. Loki rio ante la amenazadora posición.

-El jefe quiere que te vayas de aquí -escupió el hombre antes de soltar a Loki y saltar del puente para desaparecer, dejándolo perplejo. Su sonrisa desapareció, parándose inmediatamente para ver fuera del puente, pero ya no se encontraba más. Ningún rastro de que hubiera caído en el agua o algo diferente.

-¡Loki! -Escuchó su nombre, por lo que volteó en dirección del sonido-. ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Thor, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del contrario.

-Sí, todo está perfecto -respondió. Desvió la mirada del preocupado Dios del Trueno y observó a los bomberos y ambulancias atender a los lesionados-. De maravilla. -Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, pero Thor sabía que mentía. Nada estaba bien, ni la pelea, ni su conversación anterior, mucho menos el terror que inundó su alma cuando vio como la camioneta golpeaba el cuerpo de su cita.

Sin duda, nada estaba bien, ni lo estaría.

-Gracias. -La mujer colgó el teléfono-. El mensaje fue enviado -comentó, pero su compañero no le prestó atención.

El hombre de cabellos negros tocaba con el dedo índice la suave superficie del libro, recorriendo su área de arriba abajo de forma continua, como si acariciara el objeto. Lo hacía con delicadeza, temiendo romper la pasta que lo cubría, a pesar de estar hecha de cuero. Repitió el proceso varias veces mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento.

-¿Eso es lo que busca?

-Stephen Strange lo busca, o eso es lo que dijo el hechicero que me lo dio. Supongo que lo buscaba para su amigo, el Dr. Hiddleston.

-¿Desde cuándo se volvió un objetivo?

-Todos los Vengadores son el objetivo.

-Pero él no es parte de ellos, no oficialmente. ¿Qué te hace querer eliminarlo?

El hombre se paró de su asiento-. Su origen. -Hizo una pausa-. Él no es de aquí. Puedo verlo. Es inteligente e intuitivo, pero yo también lo soy. Sabes que soy bueno prediciendo nuestras posibles amenazas, es por ello que nos contrataron. Bueno, desde que lo vi pelear contra ese monstruo en Times Square me di cuenta de su poder.

-No creo que sea tan poderoso. Deberíamos seguir con el plan principal, desmantelar su teatro desde adentro.

-Aquí no -respondió, ignorando la última frase-. Su cuerpo todavía está desacostumbrado. -Mira a la mujer por primera vez-. Pero no hay hechicero más poderoso que **El Dios de las Mentiras**.

-  
Si alguien tiene una duda o sugerencia, favor de decírmelo :D


	10. Capítulo 10

Día 20 en la Tierra 39-81.

La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo y su luz era opacada por los miles de focos que se encontraban en los edificios y carros. La noche era tranquila para esa parte de la ciudad mientras que para la otra era un calvario. Un infierno hecho realidad cerca de Nueva Jersey provocaba pánico entre las personas, pero eso no afectaba a los habitantes de aquel edificio.

Natasha Stark sostenía una taza de té mientras veía las luces de los edificios desde el balcón del pent-house. A pesar de que el viento corría frío, la mujer solo era arropada por una gran camisa que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unos calzones. Era de esas noches en las que no podía dormir, en las que los errores del pasado y traumas escondidos salían a la luz y atormentaban su mente. No podía ni cerrar los ojos porque imágenes salían. Ella cayendo del agujero en el cielo hecho por Hela, ella encerrada en una cueva siendo abusada noche tras noche y las miles de botellas de alcohol tiradas en su casa para olvidarse de todo. Era de esas noches en las que se daba cuenta de que todo en ella estaba mal. Su pecho se estrujó y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, quemándola ligeramente.

-Así que no puedes dormir. -La dulce voz de Steve la sobresaltó, provocando que rápidamente se quitara la lágrima que había desbordado para poder fingir que no sucedía nada, pero Steve no era ciego. El hombre la miró unos segundos para después recargarse en el barandal que impedía su caída-. No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, todos lloramos -expresó Rogers con una tierna sonrisa, esperando calmar a su compañera.

-Pero no a todos les gusta que los vean -respondió Tasha sin apartar la vista de la ciudad.

-Supongo que es cierto. -Terminó por decir. Lo que siguió, fue unos segundos de silencio, momentos en los que miraron a la ciudad como si estuvieran ante una hermosa obra de arte.

-Steve -llamó Natasha de un segundo para otro-. ¿Extrañas tu época? ¿Extrañas a la Tía Peggy?

La pregunta sorprendió al mencionado, quien tardó en contestar unos segundos-. A veces -habló cuando ya estaba seguro-. Pero sé que no puedo volver y que ellos no volverán -concluyó de forma seria, tratando de no pensar en el dolor que eso le provocaba.

Stark lo miró con condescendencia por instantes, después comentó: -Debiste irte con Nat, ella te necesitará en la misión, -cambiando de tema.

-No lo creo -contestó Steve-. Además, tengo la sensación de que alguien me necesita más aquí.

-Jamás he necesitado de un niñero, Rogers. -Tasha frunció el ceño.

-Pero de un amigo sí. -La miró.

Ante la respuesta, Natasha lo volteó a ver y por consecuencia, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos azules de ambos se perdieron en el otro tan solo unos instantes, segundos en los que Steve pudo ver el miedo y tristeza de Stark; momentos en los que Tasha pudo ver la preocupación y melancolía de Steve.

-Steve… -habló en voz baja la mujer-. ¿Por qué siempre peleamos? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa-. Digo, eres buena persona y cuando quieres buena onda, no entiendo porque tú y yo no salimos. -Señaló primero a Steve y después a ella en forma de broma.

El mencionado soltó una carcajada que al principio sonó estruendosa para después convertirse en una tenue melodía. Stark no recordaba la última vez en la que escuchó reír a Steve, es más, no recordaba haberlo escuchado algún día con alguien que no fuera Nat; se sintió dichosa ante ello, por lo que ella lo acompañó, entrelazando las dos risas y creando una melodía que viajaba por el viento.

El momento se vio cortado cuando el sonido del ascensor apareció, provocando que los dos amigos miraran en dirección a este. Un mal herido Dios del Trueno apareció entre la luz del elevador con una mano en su hombro, sobando el golpe que recibió en ese lugar hace un par de horas atrás.

-¡Thor! -exclamó Steve con sorpresa mientras corría hacia su amigo-. ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó con preocupación. Tomó el brazo derecho del dios y lo puso alrededor de sus hombros para poder ayudarle a caminar.

-Parece que cierto doctor se puso intenso -comentó Tasha al llegar con ellos-. J.A.R.V.I.S, haz un chequeo general Thor -mandó.

-Hubo un ataque en el puente al que fui -contestó Thor entre cortado, recargándose en Steve-. Pero lo detuvimos.

-_Tiene múltiples heridas en el abdomen, pero ninguno de gravedad -_habló la I.A.

-Muy bien, beach boy. -Tasha ayudó con el otro brazo-. ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo hacerlo?

-Un tipo con máscara de calavera. -Acostaron a Thor en el sofá de tres plazas.

-Iré por el botiquín -avisó Stark antes de ir en busca del objeto.

-¿Una máscara de calavera? -repitió Steve-. ¿Iba por alguien? -preguntó serio.

-No lo sé, pero… usó como escudo a alguien… -Tragó saliva-. Replicaba todos mis movimientos a la perfección.

-Taskmaster. -Tasha afirmó, agachándose a un lado de Thor para poder limpiar la herida que tenía en la frente. Los demás la miraron sin decir nada, esperando que continuara-. Por la descripción pienso que es él. Es un mercenario. Lo más probable es que haya ido por algún encargo y ustedes quedaron en medio. -Con un algodón dio toquecitos en la frente para quitar la sangre.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? -dijo Steve, observando los movimientos de su compañera.

-Es un mercenario, Steve. Ese tipo de personas solo actúa por dinero y no afectan a terceros -respondió, restando importancia.

-A mí me parece que hizo daño a la mayoría -replicó Thor-. Habían heridos y ambulancias, Stark. Sin duda deberíamos preocuparnos.

De alguna manera el comentario molestó a Natasha, quien paró de quitar la sangre y cerró el botiquín-. No podemos encargarnos de todos los "villanos" -hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo. -Steve la miró.

-¡Pero no somos los únicos! -Alzó la voz-. ¡Hay más héroes en Nueva York y el mundo! ¿Por qué debemos de hacernos responsables de todos? ¡Ahí está Daredevil, Ant-man y Wasp, Spider-man e incluso Los Cuatro Fantásticos! -Sabía que sus comentarios sonaban egoístas, pero los decía de forma sincera. Ya estaba cansada de que a ellos se les culpara de todo, de que vieran sus errores antes de sus logros, que existieran miles de programas y sitios web dedicados a criticarlos, a repetir que necesitaban ser controlados. Y tal vez sí, sí era su culpa las incontables veces que alguien resultaba dañado, tal vez sí necesitaba ser controlada, tal vez sí hacía más daño de lo que reparaba… tal vez sí debía dejar de ser ella.

Steve la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender por qué de su comportamiento. Repasó la conversación en su cabeza para buscar el comentario que pudo ofenderla, pero no encontró tal. No entendía la razón de su reproche, por lo que terminó por decir-. Lo sé, sé que no somos los únicos, Stark, pero si podemos ayudar a los demás, si sabemos cómo ayudarlos, debemos intentarlo. ¿No darías lo que fuera por reparar tus errores?

-Un día habrá alguien a quien no podamos derrotar -advirtió Tasha.

-Entonces, cuando ese día llegue, estaremos juntos. -Hizo una pausa-. Si nos derrotan, que sea juntos.

Tasha no dijo nada más, ni siquiera lo miró de regreso, se limitó a levantarse del suelo, tomar el botiquín e irse a alguna parte que no fuera ahí.

Thor, quien observó todo, suspiró-. ¿A caso dije algo mal? -Se incorporó.

-No, amigo. -Steve le sonrió-. Pero creo que hoy es de esos días.

-¿Te refieres a "esos días"?

Steve lo miró con una ceja alzada-. Me refiero a los días en los que emocionalmente estamos mal.

Thor asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Creo que debo ir a dormir -expresó Steve al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación.

El asgardiano lo vio subir las escaleras y cuando Rogers por fin estuvo a segundos de adentrarse al oscuro pasillo, comentó-. Harías bonita pareja con Natasha.

-¿Con cuál de las dos? -Sonrió divertido sin detenerse.

-Esa es tu decisión.

Una movida melodía se extendía por los cuartos del apartamento, retumbando en las paredes de este, provocando que se movieran un par de cosas. La música estaba tan alta que la melodiosa voz de la cantante podía ser escuchada en el piso de arriba y abajo simultáneamente. Nadie estaba en casa, nadie más que él, y si era sincero, se sentía tan bien tener un momento a solas. Pero este momento no se asemejaba a los que tenía en Asgard, a esas incontables horas que pasaba solo, sino que era relajante, le propiciaba tranquilidad estar ahí, danzando como un idiota por todo el lugar. Sentía una paz que jamás había sentido estando solo, era como si por primera vez deseara pasar tiempo consigo mismo, sin nadie más que su persona.

Loki tomó de la nevera una lata de crema batida y vertió un tanto del contenido en su boca al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba. Agarraba el envase como si de un micrófono se tratase, mientras se movía de un lado a otro y gritaba la letra de la canción. Traía puesto una camisa blanca holgada en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo, solo su ropa interior junto a unos calcetines.

-_I used to think -_cantó-, _that we were for ever, ever. -_Se recargó en la pared-. _And I used to say, never say never. -_Cerró los ojos-. _So he calls me up and he's like: I still love you. -_Hizo un par gesticulaciones-. _And I'm like, I'm just , I mean this is exhausting, you know… -_Y el timbre sonó.

Loki dio un salto, alarmado, mientras buscaba entre la sala y la cocina el celular para apagar la canción. Sentía el pánico y la vergüenza apoderarse de su ser con cada segundo perdido, simplemente sentía un terror inmenso al saber que alguien lo escuchó cantando aquella melodía. Encontró su celular a un lado de la bocina, apagó ambas y se dirigió a la puerta, fingiendo que nada había pasado y que la música era de un vecino cualquiera. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Verity Willis confundida.

-¿Estabas escuchando a Taylor Swift? -preguntó incrédula una vez dentro del apartamento.

Loki permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras pensaba en la excusa que diría, sintiendo una profunda vergüenza-. Estaba en el celular de Tom -respondió.

-No lo creo, Tom no es muy fan de Taylor -Willis, mantuvo un contacto directo con su amigo, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por el lugar y Loki solo trataba de desviar la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera la midgardiana. Terminó por decir: -Bueno… como sea… -En voz baja-. En todo caso, ¿a qué viniste? -cambió de tema.

La chica de lentes lo observó unos segundos más para después restarle importancia a su anterior conversación y concentrarse en esta nueva-. No te veía desde hace dos días y pensé que después de la paliza que te dieron en el puente de Washington… No sé si… quieras relajarte un poco. No vine ayer porque pensé que estarías reposando… A todo esto… ¿dónde está Clarisse?

-En primer lugar, no solo me dieron la paliza a mí, también fue a Thor y terminamos venciendo al tipo de la máscara -se excusó.

-Sigue libre.

-Omitamos esa parte. Segundo, sí, estaba descansando en la cama, fingiendo que tuve un arduo día en el trabajo para que la madre de Thomas no sospechara que me arroyó un camión. -Verity asintió-. Y tercero, ella fue a ver algo sobre su regreso a Londres.

-¿Ya se va a ir? -Willis lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí, en un par de días. Dice que espera que la visite pronto y no creo que pase, al menos que en un mes esté en mi mundo y Tom pueda hacerlo.

Verity guardó silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar: -¿Y qué pasó con Thor? ¿Irás a Asgard?

-No lo sé. -Loki se dirigió al sofá de tres plazas y se acostó en él, Verity lo siguió, pero ella se sentó en el sillón de enfrente-. Tuvimos una plática extraña. Le repetí que era su hermano y le conté un par de recuerdos que pasamos juntos, uno lo vivó él aquí también. Me cuestionó quién era yo y el ataque cortó la plática. No lo he visto desde ese día.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si hubieran pasado muchos días. Tal vez solo está procesando el "hey, soy Loki y soy tu hermano en otra dimensión".

El comentario hizo sonreír al jotun-. No pasó así -dijo.

-Posiblemente no, pero en síntesis sí. -Ladeó la cabeza-. Ya son las cuatro de la tarde, ¿te parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas y después a mi apartamento?

-¿Y luego a tu lugar especial? -Loki la miró.

-Síp, y luego a mi lugar especial. -Verity sonrió con sinceridad, ocasionando que Loki también lo hiciera-. Así que… -Se paró de su asiento-. ¿Me haría el honor, aquí el príncipe de Asgard, de ir a comer conmigo? -preguntó con galantería en un intento de imitar una voz varonil, al mismo tiempo le extendía la mano para que Loki la tomara. El Dios de las Travesuras observó la mano extendida de Verity sin saber si seguir el juego o no; jamás había recibido tal gesto y por un segundo temió que fuera alguna ilusión provocada por su magia y desesperación. Aceptó la mano.

Verity le regaló una sonrisa, apretó la mano de Loki y lo ayudó a incorporarse, posteriormente se dirigieron a la puerta, aun con las manos entre lazadas y salieron del apartamento para dirigirse al elevador. Se soltaron las manos una vez que las puertas se cerraron y al pisar la planta baja, pidieron un taxi. No cruzaron palabra en el trayecto, solo se limitaron a estar en su mundo. Loki miraba los edificios hacerse pequeños con cada metro que se alejaba de Midtown Manhattan, mientras que Verity habló un par de segundos por el celular para pedir el par de hamburguesas con papas que había dicho con anterioridad.

El auto se detuvo enfrente de un local que poseía un toldo retráctil de color rojo, proyectando una sombra que cubría un par de mesas, una de ellas estaba ocupada por una pareja; el local se veía sencillo, paredes de color blanco y un menú pegado en la puerta corrediza. Verity bajó y pagó el servicio, obligando a Loki a seguirla. El dios escuchó el motor arrancar detrás de él al mismo tiempo que fruncía la nariz, seña que mostraba su descontento por el lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas algo lujoso? -preguntó Verity con una sonrisa burlona.

Loki desvió la mirada, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la siguió. Entró al lugar sin ganas, mirando a todas partes e incluso esquivando a una que otra persona. El establecimiento estaba lleno por dentro, además de ser más grande de lo que pensó. Observó a una familia reír en una mesa del fondo, a un par de amigos charlar gustosos en la mesa cerca del baño y por ultimo a una mujer con su hija a una mesa de distancia de él; terminó por desviar su atención de la clientela para dirigirla a la interacción que tenía Verity con el cajero de abundante barba.

-¿Cómo le va, Dr. Hiddleston? -saludó alegre el hombre mientras tomada el dinero que Willis le daba.

-¿Bien? -contestó no muy convencido de su intervención. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa, dándole el cambio a la detectora de mentiras.

-Les darán la orden en unos segundos -avisó el hombre antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué no se supone que llamaste para que ya estuviera? -cuestionó Loki con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de fastidio.

-Tranquilo, ya nos darán la comida.

En cuanto Verity terminó la frase, un chico de cabello castaño alborotado y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció junto a una bolsa grande de papel-. ¡Pedido para la Srta. Willis! -exclamó.

-Aquí estoy -contestó la mencionada, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¡Hey! Ver, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó el chico mientras daba el pedido.

-Muy bien, Daniel. ¿Tú?

-Excelente. -Miró a Loki-. ¿No vas a saludarme, Tom? -preguntó pícaro, mientras veía al mencionado con una sonrisa traviesa, como si aquel joven y él compartieran algún secreto.

El asgardiano lo miró con el ceño fruncido y respondió-. Hola -de mala gana, lo que ocasionó que el joven hiciera una mueca.

-Qué cruel eres, Tom. Tal parece que te olvidaste de lo nuestro. -Fingió estar triste.

Loki abrió un poco la boca y, confundido, miró a Verity en busca de ayuda. La mujer solo rio ante la expresión de su amigo; para calmar la situación, terminó por despedirse del joven, tomar a Loki del brazo y salir del lugar.

El apartamento no estaba lejos del establecimiento, de hecho, tan solo los separaban dos cuadras, razón por la que Verity decidió que se irían caminando. El paisaje ahora era diferente, los rascacielos pasaron a ser edificios de no más de seis pisos de altura con gente de salario promedio viviendo en sus metros cuadrados. La cantidad de gente que caminaba por la banqueta era menor a la que se veía en el corazón de la ciudad, e incluso la mayoría lucía prendas más sencillas en comparación con los habitantes de Midtown Manhattan, quienes siempre traían un impecable traje de sastre. Loki notó que la mayoría portaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro a pesar de que esa parte de Nueva York no sea la más lujosa.

Los segundos habían pasado cuando Willis decidió preguntar: -¿A caso eres homofóbico? -con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? No -respondió extrañado.

-¿Entonces por qué te sorprendió que te coqueteara un hombre? -cuestionó.

-El problema no es que sea un hombre, el problema es que me coqueteara -habló con soberbia, lo que provocó una sonrisa divertida en Verity.

-¿O sea que el Dios de las Travesuras no puede relacionarse con simples mortales?

-Así es -bromeó.

Verity soltó una carcajada-. Eres un idiota y -dio énfasis en la "y"- mentiroso.

-Es la verdad. -La vio, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Creo que alguien no recuerda que puedo ver las mentiras. -Se llevó el dedo a la nariz, tratando de hacer referencia a Pinocho-. Y tú, mi querido amigo, estás diciendo una.

Loki desvió su mirada con una mueca que figuraba ser una sonrisa.

Llegaron al edificio unos minutos después, subieron las escaleras y entraron al apartamento. El lugar seguía como recordaba, por lo que Loki no perdió el tiempo en observar las pertenencias de Verity. Tomó la bolsa de hamburguesas por petición de la mujer, mientras que ella buscaba una manta y un par de vasos para las bebidas, al encontrarlos prosiguieron a subir las escaleras de emergencia para llegar al lugar especial de Verity. Estando ahí, la propietaria del lugar extendió la tela color rojo en el suelo, en donde puso los vasos de las bebidas y se sentó, dio unas palmaditas al espacio a un lado de ella, invitando a Loki a sentarse. Loki obedeció a regañadientes.

Ya sentados y relajados, comenzaron a comer sin decir palabra alguna, solo en compañía del otro. Los segundos pasaron y con ellos los minutos, las horas; podían darse cuenta del paso del tiempo a causa del sol, quien ya no se encontraba con ellos, pues había sido sustituido por el manto azul que portaba una que otra estrella en su superficie.

No cruzaron palabra desde que llegaron al lugar y no era porque se ignoraran, solo estaban cómodos con su silencio, incluso se recostaron en el suelo para poder observar el cielo nocturno. El viento corría frío y las luces de la ciudad rodeaban el edificio, pero a ellos no les interesaba la civilización, sino el infinito cielo que se extendía ante sus ojos, aquel universo lleno de vida estaba frente a ellos y eso lo volvía maravilloso.

-¿Sabes, Verity? -expresó Loki de un segundo a otro sin apartar la vista del cielo-. Eres la única persona a la que no le he dicho una mentira -confesó con tono suave.

Verity se giró sobre su lugar para verlo-. ¿Por qué será? -preguntó con una ceja levantada, mientras observaba el rostro del dios iluminado por las luces de la ciudad.

-Independientemente de que si puedas o no saber cuándo miente alguien, solo es que me aspiras tal confianza. -Y era cierto, Loki no recordaba una conversación con aquella mujer en la que él haya dicho una mentira; sí, había bromeado un par de veces, pero sus comentarios no eran para ocultarle información. La confianza que ella emanaba era tal que no dudó en decirle quién era él cuando se conocieron la primera vez.

Verity permaneció en silencio, esperando que su amigo continuara y así lo hizo.

-¿Sabías que yo provoqué el ataque a Nueva York en mi mundo? El ataque de Hela… fui yo en mi hogar -dijo con voz baja-. También usurpé el trono de Asgard y provoqué que desterraran a mi hermano. Incluso traté de matarlo en muchas ocasiones. Casi mato a Odín y maté a mi padre biológico. Todo eso sin contar a los cientos de personas que murieron en el ataque o que dañé en este...

»Realmente jamás me sentí culpable de todo eso, jamás sentí que había hecho algo incorrecto hasta que… hasta que vi a mi madre sufrir por mis acciones. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que no solo lastimé a desconocidos, sino que también a la gente que me importa. -Hizo una pausa-. Mi condena fue permanecer en el palacio observando como Asgard prosperaba sin mí, como mi pueblo era feliz no gracias a mí. Mi magia era regulada por mi madre, por lo que cada hechizo que usaba, ella debía de aprobarlo para que funcionara. Thor rara vez venía a mi habitación a charlar conmigo y pasaba exactamente lo mismo que con mi madre. Y Odín solo hablaba conmigo cuando había celebraciones en el palacio, a las cuales también debía de ir con guardias custodiándome todo el tiempo. Fui condenado a ver desde mi soledad a la gente ser feliz.

Verity esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar: -¿Por qué atacaste a La Tierra en primer lugar?

Loki frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que pensaba la respuesta-. Solo quería obtener a Midgard por mi hermano -confesó por primera vez en su vida-, quería salir de su sombra, demostrar que podía ser alguien sin él. Quería a Midgard antes de que Thor la obtuviera, así que hice una alianza. Lo único que debía hacer era dar la gema del espacio a un titán loco, entonces La Tierra sería mía. Sabía qué debía hacer y qué era lo que enfrentaría si fallaba; sabía bien quién era y cómo lo lograría… También me dieron un cetro, ¿sabías? En él estaba la gema de la mente, por lo que podía manipular a cualquiera con solo un toque. Pero algo pasó cuando tomé el cetro… fue como si la gema hubiera cavado en mi mente y encontrado eso que tanto odio, para después sacarlo a flote. No culpo a la gema ni mucho menos, sé que fue mi culpa. Sé que fue mi envenenado ser quien salió a la luz gracias a ella, quien me dejó ver el odio que tenía oculto.

-¿Y qué era eso? -Se aventuró a preguntar Verity sin quitar su mirada de las expresiones del jotun-. ¿Qué odias tanto?

-A mí -Hizo una pausa-. La gema me mostró cuanto odio me siento y eso era algo que no toleraba. Yo, quien siempre me jacté de ser mejor que todos.

»Esos días fue como si… todo lo que la gente pensaba y creía de mí fuera verdad. Esos días me convertí en el verdadero Dios de las Mentiras, Travesuras y Caos.

El ambiente se tornó triste e incluso pesado. Loki no continuó, solo cerró los ojos, derramando una única lágrima; en ese momento Verity supo que aquel hombre había desnudado su alma por primera vez y que lo hizo frente a ella, supo que su arrepentimiento era genuino y que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Ya no era "Loki, el príncipe de Asgard" o "Loki, la otra versión de Tom", ahora solo era Loki, el hombre que tuvo la valentía de confesar sus pecados y arrepentirse de ellos enfrente de una desconocida.

-Yo me comí un anillo -comentó de un segundo a otro. Loki giró su cabeza para verla a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, claramente confundido-. Esa es la razón por la que veo a través de las mentiras. Me comí un anillo.

El comentario de **su amiga** había sido tan fuera de lugar que él la miró unos segundos más sin decir nada antes de soltar una carcajada con los ojos cerrados que se convertiría en una melodía que sonrojó a Verity. Fue ese pequeño momento en el que Loki se mostró tal y como era, sin ilusiones, sin engaños, solo él mismo. Además, fue ese también el momento en el que Verity pudo escuchar la risa más sincera jamás creada.

El sonido se calmó poco a poco y cuando por fin hubo silencio, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, quedándose hipnotizados por el otro por segundos. Acercaron sus rostros poco a poco y cuando menos lo esperaron sus labios ya estaban unidos. El momento se terminó tan rápido como comenzó, ambos se separaron al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Seguían sentados en el suelo, pero con un metro de separación.

-Besé a mi mejor amigo… -expresó Verity en voz baja. Miró el suelo unos segundos antes de sacudir su cabeza-. ¡Por Dios, besé a mi mejor amigo! -La culpa comenzó a inundar su ser. No solo se dejó llevar, sino que besó a la persona que su ex amaba. En ese momento se sentía como la peor amiga de todos. Tocó sus labios y volvió a sacudirse-. Mierda…

-No fue tan malo. -Loki puso los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia al beso. Ante la respuesta, Verity lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo izquierdo; por consecuencia, Loki sonrió divertido-. Bien, bien. Lo siento. -La mujer lo siguió mirando de mala forma-. Tú también discúlpate.

Verity bufó antes de decir apenada: -Lo siento, fue el momento.

-Sí, yo también lo siento -se disculpó de forma sincera, pues para él, el beso no fue más que un impulso del momento, una acción que no pensó mucho. Un error.

Ya había tenido besos y ninguno se sintió tan incorrecto como el que habían tenido, tal vez se debía que por primera vez Loki consideraba a alguien su amigo y no quería echar a perder ello.

-¿Y qué harás? -La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué harás con respecto a lo que me dijiste? ¿Volverás a casa a pesar de que tu destino sea la soledad?

Loki no contestó al momento. Meditó un poco su respuesta antes de decir: -No lo sé, pero primero quiero tener el boleto de salida. Después decidiré si irme o no.

-Stephen no ha encontrado nada. ¿Alguna otra idea?

-Tal vez algo menos mágico…

-¿Qué tal Jane Foster? La ex de tu hermano. Recuerdo haber leído un artículo sobre ella y una investigación sobre multiversos.

Los ojos de Loki se iluminaron de un segundo a otro-. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Podría ir a verla! -exclamó-. ¡Verity, eres una genio! -Se movió unos centímetros hacia ella y la abrazó.

Y ahora tenían otro momento, uno que no pensaban arruinar con un estúpido beso. El cálido abrazo hizo que Verity recordara a su mejor amigo, y aunque en un principio le sorprendió el gesto, lo devolvió. Rodeó la espalda de Loki con fuerza, tratando de aferrarse a él lo más que pudo. Cerró los ojos.

El abrazo se sentía como si parte de Tom estuviera en Loki, como si su mejor amigo hubiera vuelto en ese instante. O tal vez solo sentía que la persona a la que abrazaba era Tom porque él y Loki eran la misma persona, sin importar su pasado, presente o futuro.

Fue ese el instante donde Verity Willis supo que Loki y Tom eran la misma alma, la misma esencia, sin importar nada.

-  
¿Les gustó el beso? Realmente lo puse porque los shippeo mucho jajajajaja. Lo siento :c


	11. Capítulo 11

27 días desde el deseo.

Loki observaba a las palomas volar entre los edificios mientras soltaban una que otra pluma a causa del viento. El sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo y sus rayos iluminaba a todo objeto y ser vivo debajo de él, se veía deslumbrante y hermoso, algo que no admitía muy seguido. El ruido de los autos y el bullicio de las personas no se escuchaban a esa altura, lo que le aliviaba en gran medida, aunque ya se estuviera acostumbrando a ello.

Observó un helicóptero alzar vuelvo desde la punta de un edificio. Cuatro semanas, ya casi cumpliría cuatro semanas de estar en Midgard; realmente ya no le molestaba tanto como en los primeros días, ya se había acostumbrado al pequeño hogar de Thomas y a la compañía de su alegre madre, quien se iría en un par de días. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Loki era feliz en ese mundo, de hecho, era más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue en su mundo. Le agradaba estar ahí, le agradaba no ser mirado con odio y desprecio, le agradaba tener amigos y por sobre todo le agradaba ser admirado. La gente comenzaba a pedirle fotos y autógrafos cuando caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, la gente comenzaba a agradecerle por su heroísmo, y si Loki era sincero, eso le gustaba bastante.

-Si sigues pasando tiempo en mi consultorio y no en el de Tom, te despedirán -advirtió Stephen con la mirada fija en él.

Loki dio media vuelta, a la vez que dejaba de lado el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad y se concentraba en _El Hechicero Supremo_, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla de piel negra atrás de su escritorio-. Lo haría si supiera medicar -respondió con desdén.

-Sabes que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Metiéndote en mi cabeza? -cuestionó con una ceja alzada-. No creo que eso me sirva.

-Es la única forma y lo sabes. -Stephen desvió su atención y la concentró en su escritorio-. A todo esto, ¿qué pasó con Thor?

Loki bufó, cansado de explicar esa parte-. Insistí en que era su hermano y le di un par de pruebas. -Agitó la mano unos segundos, lo que mostraba la poca importancia que le daba al tema.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, en ese momento el loco de la máscara de calavera apareció y mandó a la nada nuestra conversación. -Cruzó los brazos.

Stephen no contestó, se limitó a poner uno de sus codos en el escritorio y la mano en la barbilla.

-Pero hay un plan B, ¿no? -Preguntó Loki, observando los casi imperceptibles movimientos del hechicero.

-Ese es nuestro plan B. Loki, si el libro no está aquí, quiere decir que está en Asgard.

-O en cualquier otra parte del Universo. ¿Qué pasará si voy y no está? -Preguntó desafiante-. ¿No volveré nunca?

Strange no contestó.

-¿Ves? Debemos buscar otra forma -Desvió la mirada del hechicero y se dedicó a observar un cuadro en la pared.

-Y la hay, pero regresarás con el cuerpo de él.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero él y yo tenemos el mismo cuerpo, Stephen.

El mencionado rodó los ojos-. Pero el de él no está acostumbrado a tu magia, no sé si te has dado cuenta. -Dio énfasis a la última parte. Loki desvió la mirada con molestia.

-Lo estará -refunfuñó.

-En quinientos años.

Loki no contestó de inmediato, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, fastidiado por la situación.

-A todo esto, ¿qué edad tienes? -Continuó Stephen. Esta vez su intervención venía acompañada con una ceja alzada.

-1056… o creo que eran 1070… -respondió dudoso.

-¿Cómo es que Tom se ve como tú? Quiero decir… Sus padres lo encontraron hace 38 años… -Frunció el ceño confundido.

-No tengo ni idea -expresó con sinceridad.

-No responde mi pregunta.

-Soy capaz de "reencarnar" en lo que desee, incluso en mí mismo. Tal vez pasó eso… no lo sé -respondió sin prestar mucha atención, realmente le importaba poco.

Stephen reaccionó con una mueca, dudoso de la respuesta.

-Pero eso no es importante. -Cambió de tema-. Creo que tengo un plan C. Verity me dijo que Jane Foster trabajaba en una investigación sobre multiversos. Tal vez podamos hablar con ella.

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla? -Alzó una ceja, desafiante.

-Con el favor de Stark. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme -Loki agitó su celular enfrente de la cara del otro hombre y prosiguió a marcar el número. Lo puso en alta voz.

Esperaron tres segundos antes de que la mujer contestara-. _¿Qué pasó? -_Un molesto ruido se escuchaba del otro lado e impedía que se escuchara la voz con claridad.

Loki arrugó la nariz, molesto por el sonido constante que emanaba de la bocina del objeto. Decidió hacer caso omiso a él y seguir con lo suyo-. Ocupo cobrar el favor, Stark. Necesito saber el paradero de Jane Foster.

_-¿Foster?_ -Otra vez el ruido, parecía ser el sonido de algún aparato para trabajar metal, como un esmeril o cepillo de alambre-. _¿Para qué quieres saber de la ex de Thor? ¿A caso investigas a la competencia?_ -Inquirió traviesa.

-Eso poco te interesa, Stark. Solo quiero eso de favor.

-_Bien, bien, te lo daré. Te enviaré lo que encuentre por mensaje._ -Y colgó.

Loki guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo para después mirar a Stephen con una ceja alzada-. Listo. -Sonrió de forma triunfante, recargándose en el escritorio del verdadero doctor.

-¿Puedes quitar tu sonrisa engreída? -Pidió Stephen al mismo tiempo que miraba la sonrisa de Loki-. En serio no es necesaria.

El otro hombre sonrió un poco más para molestarlo, lo que terminó por provocar un suspiro en Strange. Loki puso los ojos en blanco para después sentarse en el escritorio mientras se acomodaba justo enfrente del rostro de Stephen.

-No entiendo por qué eres tan amargado -expresó Loki-. La única vez que te vi sonreír fue cuando creíste que era Thomas el día que nos conocimos.

-Tal vez sea por eso. -Stephen se apartó unos centímetros del escritorio para no estar tan cerca de la copia exacta de su mejor amigo.

-Así que no te agrado -concluyó Loki al ver a Stephen a los ojos.

-Yo no diría eso -Loki alzó una ceja incrédulo-. Solo no eres él. No me mal entiendas, de alguna forma eso me alivia bastante, tomando en cuenta lo que pasó antes de que esto ocurriera.

-Cuéntame.

Stephen lo miró unos segundos sin estar muy convencido de lo que haría. Una parte de él deseaba sacarse de la mente aquel día, pero otra se negaba a confesarle a aquel dios que amaba al dueño del cuerpo que habitaba. Terminó por suspirar antes de decir:

-Básicamente me confesé a él. Como ya sabes, estoy enamorado de Tom desde hace algunos años, pero jamás tuve las agallas de confesarlo hasta ese día. ¿Sabes? Thomas es una persona bastante genial, es divertido, amable y buen amigo, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas. -Se recargó un poco más en el respaldo de la silla y miró el techo-. Sí, también tiene sus defectos, a veces es taciturno, sarcástico y perfeccionista. Y si somos muy específicos, cuando se enoja puede ser hiriente y un idiota total, pero adoro estar con él. Cosas que se hacen habitualmente, se vuelven algo maravilloso a su lado. Es alguien bondadoso, amable, carismático…

Loki se mantenía atento a las palabras que brotaban de la boca del Hechicero Supremo, al mismo tiempo que observaba las expresiones que el rostro contrario emanaba. Stephen parecía estar sumergido en sus recuerdos, como si su mente estuviera dibujando cada una de las acciones que describía.

-¿Jamás has querido a alguien de tal forma que harías todo lo que está en tus manos para protegerlo? -Le preguntó directamente. Pero Loki jamás había sentido algo como eso. Tal vez con su madre, mas no era algo romántico, así que descartó por completo la idea. Stephen continuó con su descripción y entre más decía, Loki más se sintía ajeno a lo descrito y se preguntó cómo es que, siendo la misma alma, podían llegar a despertar sentimientos tan distintos, incluso ser tan diferentes. No entendía esa última parte; no entendía cómo Tom podía ser carismático cuando él era un embustero, un maldito de primera.

La vibración de su celular fue suficiente excusa para no contestar la pregunta. Desbloqueó el celular, leyó su contenido y le enseñó el mensaje a Stephen con la sonrisa burlona que siempre esbozaba cuando ganaba.

-Así que Inglaterra -comentó Stephen, mientras quitaba su mirada de la pantalla del teléfono. Se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta; se detuvo unos centímetros antes, estiró el brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía un anillo dorado en dos de sus dedos, para después estirar el brazo derecho y con él hacer un círculo que creó un portal hecho de luces anaranjadas.

El jotun lo miró con una ceja alzada y dijo: -Presumido -antes de pasar a través del portal, acción que Strange imitó con una sonrisa divertida que Loki no pudo observar.

Llegaron a un callejón en pocos segundos, salieron de este y se pararon enfrente de un edificio de apariencia antigua de dos pisos de altura, de esos que podías ver en cualquier película británica. Loki checó la dirección en su teléfono móvil para confirmarla. Stephen lo miró en busca de algún plan, pero el ultimo no emitió sonido alguno, solo se limitó a caminar hacia la puerta y tocar el timbre.

Loki tenía fe en la idea, por lo que los nervios no eran algo que sintiera en aquel momento. Al no recibir respuesta, tocó de nuevo.

-Ya voy, ya voy. -Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta y en poco tiempo la puerta negra de metal se abrió los centímetros suficientes para dejar ver el rostro de quien contestó. La mujer no aparentaba tener más de cuarenta años, pero se veía cansada, pálida, con la piel demasiado pegada a los huesos del rostro. Traía puesto una tela rosa pastel en la cabeza, la cual contrastaba con la blusa y pantalón negro que portaba-. ¿Sí? -Habló de nuevo, provocando que la mente de Loki volviera a enfocarse al plan inicial.

-¿Se encuentra la Dra. Foster?

-¿Quién la busca? -Desvió la mirada de Loki para dirigirla al hombre que lo acompañaba y la mantuvo ahí.

Al sentir la mirada penetrante de la mujer, Strange dijo-: Mi nombre es el doctor Stephen Strange. -Se señaló-. Y él es el doctor Thomas Hiddleston. -Apuntó a Loki, quien alzó una mano en forma de saludo ante la mirada de la mujer-. Queremos hablar con la Dra. Foster acerca de su investigación sobre los multiversos.

El rostro de la mujer se perturbó tan solo unos instantes-. Lo siento, no creo que pueda ayudarles. -Con sus huesudas manos, jaló de la puerta para cerrarla.

-Yo creo que sí nos puede ayudar, doctora -habló el dios al mismo tiempo que, con su pie, impedía que la puerta se cerrara. La mujer no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta completamente para dejarlos pasar.

Jane Foster no recordaba la última vez que recibió visitas, ni siquiera recordaba a alguien que hubiese pisado su hogar, incluso siendo una aclamada científica, su vida era solitaria y así lo prefería. Total, si no tenía amigos no lastimaría a nadie cuando falleciera. Miró la repisa donde posaban los papeles de lo que algún día fue su mayor orgullo. Su investigación, aquel trabajo por el que se desvivió por años. Estiró sus débiles brazos, tomó los papeles con cuidado y caminó hacia la sala.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo -avisó al poner los documentos en la mesa de centro que acompañaba a su tresillo. Se sentó con cuidado en el sillón mientras observaba a Stephen y Loki hojear los papeles-. Realmente no es mucho. S.H.I.E.L.D se llevó la mayor parte cuando conocí a Thor.

Los ojos de Loki leyeron un par, solo para confirmar lo que ella decía. Los papeles no contenían más allá de hipótesis sin confirmar y especulaciones sin pruebas. Inclusive, algunos papeles, no tenían nada escrito.

-A todo esto. ¿Para qué ocupan la información? ¿A caso alguien logró cruzar nuestra realidad? -Bromeó con una sonrisa.

Stephen alzó la mirada sin decir una palabra, lo que respondió la pregunta de Foster.

Jane agachó la cabeza y calló unos segundos antes de comentar: -No sobrevivirá.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Loki, al tiempo que dejaba de lado los documentos.

-Miren. -Hizo una pausa-. Nuestras células están diseñadas para funcionar aquí, en nuestro universo. Si nuestro cuerpo se encuentra en un entorno que jamás había estado antes, estos pueden actuar de forma errónea.

-¿Eso está comprobado? -Cuestionó Stephen.

-Solo es una teoría. Aun así, yo tendría cuidado. -Jane hizo una mueca.

-¿Y si el cuerpo no migró? -Loki mantuvo su mirada en la mujer-. ¿Qué pasa cuando es solo el alma la que viajó?

Jane alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del jotun-. ¿Te refieres a que haya un intercambio de almas? -Loki asintió-. No lo sé. Supongo que no habría consecuencias físicas…

-¿Hay alguna forma de cambiar de realidad? -Habló Stephen.

Jane frunció el ceño sin entender nada y su mente se formuló la pregunta correcta. Miró a Stephen primero y después a Loki-. ¿Quiénes dijeron que eran?

El jotun rio por lo bajo, esbozando una sonrisa divertida ante la tardía pregunta-. Mi nombre es Loki… Loki Odinson. -Terminó por decir ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer-. Mi hermano es Thor, o al menos lo es en mi mundo.

Jane arqueó las cejas, incrédula. Miró al hombre de ojos verdes por unos largos segundos, mientras intentaba averiguar si mentía, pero algo en ella decía que lo dicho era verdad. Tragó espeso, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y miró el techo, claramente sorprendida.

-Viajeros… Oh, por Dios… -exclamó de un segundo a otro-. Imposible…

-Afirmación errada. Claramente es posible. -Loki se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Pero tú… tu cuerpo no debería… -Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada a causa de la impresión-. ¿Cómo es que llegaste acá? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes…?

-Sé que tienes preguntas, Foster, pero necesito que te concentres. -Con el dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha, señaló los ojos de la mujer para después señalarse-. ¿Hay alguna forma de volver?

Jane tragó saliva-. El colisionador de hadrones. Pero al menos que tengan la fortuna de Natasha Stark o conozcan a alguien en SERN no podrán acceder a ello.

-¿Pasa el cuerpo a otro mundo? -Preguntó Stephen con una ceja alzada.

-Sí -respondió seria, Jane, ante las miradas interrogativas.

Strange miró a Loki en busca de su opinión, pero el rostro del dios lo decía todo. Obtuvieron respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no eran las que ocupaban. El viaje había sido un desperdicio si se lo preguntaban a Stephen; las soluciones que daba Jane no distaban mucho de las dadas por él, incluso parecía ser más difícil viajar entre universos con ciencia que con magia. Terminaron por pararse de su lugar, agradecer la información y salir del lugar.

Loki miró los pocos autos pasar a un lado de la acera, mientras que Stephen lo observaba sin decir palabra alguna.

-Creo que no fue de gran ayuda -comentó el midgardiano.

El otro suspiró-. No mucho. Lo único que obtuve fue la razón por la que Foster terminó a mi hermano, lo que no me sirve de nada en este momento. -Torció los labios-. Pensé que tendría más.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como una solución que **no **pensamos. -Remarcó el "no"-. De haber pensado que ofrecería lo mismo que tú, no habría venido.

-El hechizo sigue estando en la lista de soluciones.

-Pero no es la que deseo -replicó Loki con los brazos cruzados-. Tú mismo lo dijiste, su cuerpo se acostumbrará a la magia en quinientos años. -Se señaló-. Y estoy pensando que ni siquiera viviré para ese entonces.

Stephen suspiró con frustración.

-Mírame -demandó Loki-. Tan solo soy capaz de levantar objetos e invocar cosas. -Mostró una pequeña llama de fuego en su palma derecha para después desaparecerla al cerrarla-. ¿Cambiar de forma? Ni en sueños. -Calló unos segundos-. ¿Cómo puedo tratar de ser un vengador si solo tengo mis habilidades físicas? Habilidades que son escasas.

-Has demostrado saber actuar de forma inteligente, Loki. ¡Vamos! ¿Ahora me dirás que el día que me salvaste fue un montaje?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces?

Loki no contestó, se limitó a rodar los ojos con frustración y girar su cabeza a un lado para dejar de verlo-. Thor ni siquiera me ha llamado después de lo del puente, así que eso tampoco es seguro. A este paso me quedaré en este maldito lugar por un par de meses.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por minutos, simplemente permanecieron en silencio sin saber qué más decir. Stephen pensaba en más y mejores soluciones, mientras que la mente de Loki se encontraba en blanco.

El viento soplaba frío, mucho más que en Nueva York, lo que provocó que Strange juntara sus manos y las frotara en un intento de darse calor. Alzó la vista para ver lo que Loki hacía, pero este último permanecía en el mismo lugar y en la misma pose que minutos antes. Desvió la mirada, esta vez, para concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor; las personas caminando y los carros pasando por la calle de frente que se unía a una avenida principal a pocos hogares de ellos. Respiró hondo. El aire fresco le provocó un cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales y los olores inundaron sus pulmones, diversos aromas danzaban al ritmo del viento, pero solo uno llamó su atención; era pesado y asfixiante, de esos aromas que dificultaban la respiración. Trató de averiguar su origen, al seguir la intensidad del aroma, giró su rostro a la izquierda y lo notó. A lo lejos, a unas calles de distancia de donde estaban, se producía un espeso humo negro que se extendía a sus anchas por el cielo rojizo que ofrecía Londres. La sirena de un camión de bomberos y otra de una ambulancia cruzaron la avenida principal como si le hubiesen leído la mente.

Sin pensarlo, Stephen cruzó la calle y corrió con dirección al desastre. La acción alertó a Loki, quien lo siguió sin entender lo que sucedía. Corrieron por un par de calles en un vago intento de alcanzar al camión, pero este en poco tiempo se adelantó a ellos y cuando llegaron al lugar de la conmoción, varios bomberos ya atendían el fuego. Los gritos y llantos de las personas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, algunas de ellas ya eran atendidas por paramédicos y otras se abrazaban en un intento de darse consuelo. Una mujer gritó algo sobre su pequeña que yacía en el último piso, para después correr hacia el edificio en llamas; pero jamás llegó, un policía la sostuvo del brazo mientras le decía que no podía subir porque el último piso colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Stephen observó todo con atención, miraba a la mujer que lloraba desconsolada, rogar que la dejaran entrar, pero la negativa seguía.

Sin poder quedarse sin hacer nada, Stephen anunció-: Iré.

La palabra tomó por sorpresa a Loki, quien inmediatamente volteó a verlo incrédulo-. ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-Debo de hacerlo, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada -explicó mientras señalaba el edificio.

-Morirás -advirtió.

-Vaya que es alentador.

-Hablo en serio, tu cuerpo mortal no lo soportará.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados? -Ante la falta de respuesta, Stephen caminó con prisa a la entrada de la construcción. Unos segundos después, Loki lo detenía por el brazo.

-Yo iré -le avisó. Soltó el agarre-. Total, soy más fuerte que tú y como agradecimiento podrás invitarme a comer -esbozó una creída sonrisa y corrió a la entrada lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie lo detuviera.

El calor adentro era abrazador y el olor era peor del que estaba afuera, pues el humo era tan denso, que tuvo que cubrir su nariz con su antebrazo izquierdo para no ser asfixiado por él. Permaneció en el mismo sitio unos segundos para poder grabarse un poco de lo que había, aunque solo fuesen escombros y uno que otro mueble. Caminó por entre los diversos apartamentos en busca de la niña, pero no encontró nada. Subió un piso. El primer piso lo recibió con un gran pedazo de techo, el cual cayó a unos metros de él. Buscó en aquella planta, pero tampoco había nadie, por lo que subió al siguiente piso. Checó de nuevo, pero no vio más allá de cortinas quemadas y mesas tiradas, nada que no hubiera visto en pisos anteriores.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía el calor cada vez más y más abrazador, sudaba a mares y comenzaba a marearse. Se recargó unos instantes en una pared todavía intacta y más fría que las demás. Cerró los ojos unos instantes en un intento de calmarse para evitar desmayarse, y lo recordó, recordó a la mujer mencionar que su hija se hallaba en el último piso. Con prisa subió las demás escaleras hasta que ya no hubo más.

El último piso estaba peor que los anteriores, se encontraba tan consumido que era imposible distinguir un apartamento de otro. Las paredes crujían a causa del fuego y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para tratar de sostenerla, apretó fuertemente sus parpados y al abrirlos notó que su piel cambiaba de color, dejó de ser del claro color entre rosado y naranja para volverse a uno azul. Se incorporó de inmediato ante la sorpresa justo en el momento en que el sonido de una tos seca se escuchó por todo el piso. Loki concentró su mente en el objetivo principal, por lo que siguió el sonido para dar con su origen. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, pero eso no lo detuvo; llegó a un rincón donde pudo observar a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente dos años envuelta en una manta con la nariz tapada. No lo pensó dos veces y cargó a la niña en brazos.

-Te tengo -le expresó en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero ella no respondió. Tal vez estaba igual de mareada que él.

Se dirigió a las escaleras con pasos tambaleantes y tomó el barandal, pero este se deshizo con su toque, decidió ignorar aquello para continuar con su camino.

Los segundos pasaron y con ellos los minutos. Stephen estaba atento a la salida de Loki, pero cada vez que pensaba que saldría de ahí, él no aparecía. Comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que los bomberos ya no hacían ni el intento de entrar a rescatar a las dos únicas personas que se encontraban dentro. No soportó más la incertidumbre, por lo que, sin pensar, corrió hacia el edificio sin ser detenido por nadie.

Por otro lado, la vista de Loki se nublaba con cada paso que daba. Se sentía caliente y el oxígeno comenzaba a escasear. Su piel se tornó completamente azul en un punto, mostrando aquella forma que tanto odiaba, a pesar de eso, siguió adelante. Al llegar al primer piso y dar un paso, el suelo se calcinó a sus pies; con rapidez, envolvió a la niña con su cuerpo de tal forma que, al caer, él recibiera todo el golpe, lo cual hizo. El caliente suelo quemaba su espalda y esta dolía a causa de la caída. La niña se quitó de inmediato del pecho del hombre para después comenzar a golpear el rostro azul de Loki, pero este no reaccionaba como debía, pues su vista se había nublado y carecía de fuerza para seguir adelante.

-¡Loki! -Gritó con desesperación Strange al entrar al edificio. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes en busca del hombre, encontrándolo a los pies de lo que alguna vez fue una escalera junto a una pequeña que lo golpeaba en el rostro. Corrió hacia él con prisa y lo primero que notó al estar cerca fue aquella piel azul que contrastaba con sus ojos rojos entrecerrados. No comentó nada acerca de ello, se limitó a mirar a la niña y decirle-: Sal de aquí, la puerta está enfrente. -Señaló la dirección. La niña asintió, corrió hacia la salida y desapareció. Un problema menos. Stephen tomó a Loki del brazo derecho y lo levantó.

-No tan rápido… -expresó el dios en un susurro, mientras intentaba sostenerse para ayudar al doctor.

Strange no contestó, se limitó a caminar hacia la puerta principal mientras tomaba a Loki de la cintura y brazo.

-Mi piel… -susurró Loki-. Vuélvela normal -pidió. Stephen obedeció, conjuró un hechizo rápido que volvió la piel del otro a un tono más humano.

Salieron del edificio en poco tiempo, el aire fresco provocó que los dos tosieran. Un paramédico se acercó al par y ayudó a Stephen con Loki. Lo llevaron a una ambulancia, donde atendieron al jotun, dándole oxígeno con un aparato. Hicieron lo mismo con Stephen, pero él estuvo menos tiempo con el aparato que Loki.

El edificio poco a poco fue bañado en agua y cualquier rastro de fuego desapareció con ello. Stephen se encontraba viendo la escena desde la parte trasera de una ambulancia. Se paró de donde estaba sentado, tomó su bata de médico y caminó con dirección al automóvil que atendía a Loki.

-¿Qué sucedió allá? -Preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente al hombre-. Dijiste que entrarías porque eras más fuerte que yo -replicó Stephen.

Loki alzó la vista sin ganas-. No pensé que la temperatura me afectaría -expresó en voz baja aun con la máscara de oxígeno.

-¿No lo pensaste? ¡Por Dios, Loki! ¡Casi te desmayas! ¡Incluso te pusiste azul!

-¡Ya lo sé! -Exclamó-. Ya lo sé… -Se quitó la máscara-. Sé cómo me puse. -Volvió a colocarse la máscara.

Stephen calló unos segundos, viendo como su última frase afectó al dios-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Repitió, esta vez sin sonar tan exigente.

-Fue el calor… mi cuerpo no lo soportó. -Inhaló profundo antes de dejar el oxígeno-. Como podrás darte cuenta, en mi mundo también soy adoptado. No soy asgardiano de nacimiento, soy… soy algo mucho peor. Soy un Laufeyson… -El semblante de Loki se veía distante y Stephen pudo ver que el tema no era del agrado total del otro hombre.

Strange se arrepintió por un momento de sus palabras-. No preguntaré más -avisó-, pero si algún día quieres hablar sobre eso, estaré aquí. -Dio media vuelta y se alejó de Loki con la intención de dejarlo descansar un poco.

El Dios de las Travesuras volvió a tomar la máscara de oxígeno e inhaló profundamente antes de dejarla a un lado. Miró su ropa, la cual estaba llena de cenizas y carbón. Arrugó su nariz, molesto por lo sucio que lucía y prosiguió a alcanzar a Stephen. El frío lo recibió al bajar de la ambulancia, lo que le provocó un escalofrío. Observó a su alrededor y notó como la noche ya se extendía por el cielo de Londres. Sacó su celular del bolsillo. «3:40 pm», leyó en su mente el horario de Nueva York, dedujo que aproximadamente serían las nueve de la noche en donde se encontraba. Su estómago rugió, así que decidió que debían de ir a comer, por lo que buscó a Stephen con la mirada para después caminar hacia él.

-¿Vamos a comer? -le preguntó.

Stephen lo miró con una ceja alzada por escasos segundos-. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé. A algún lugar lejos de aquí. -Alzó los hombros en señal de que no sabía.

Stephen miró su reloj de mano. Se habían ausentado del hospital casi cuatro horas. Dudó un poco con respecto a la respuesta, pero terminó por aceptar.

Loki no recordaba que la comida midgardiana fuera tan deliciosa. Cortó otro trozo de la _Baked Potato _y se lo llevó a la boca. Stephen lo miraba con curiosidad, observando las caras que el dios hacía cada que comía otro trozo de papa.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Loki al darse cuenta de la mirada quisquillosa de Strange.

-Nada, solo parece que no habías comido en toda tu vida -comentó al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento con los brazos cruzados.

El sonido de los coches se escuchaba a pocos metros de ellos. Habían escogido un pequeño restaurante acogedor y de pinta elegante, lo que contrastaba con la ropa sucia que ambos poseían. Se encontraban en la mesa a lado del ventanal principal, a través de ella se podía observar una calle concurrida y el ir y venir de los autos, lo cual los relajaba un poco.

Stephen tomó su vaso y bebió de él-. ¿Seguiremos con el plan inicial? -Preguntó después de beber el agua.

-Sí, no me queda de otra -respondió Loki, tomando la servilleta de tela que estaba al lado de plato para limpiarse con cuidado las comisuras de sus labios-. Ya deberíamos volver.

-Creo que sí. Darán las cinco dentro de poco.

-¿Crees que alguien notó nuestra ausencia?

-¿De cinco horas? No, no lo creo -respondió Stephen con sarcasmo en un intento de bromear.

-Ja, ja, ja -dijo con el mismo tono-. Muy gracioso.

-Es la verdad. Te aseguro que por lo menos alguien nos está buscando.

-¿Crees que nos despidan?

-¿Te importa? -Alzó una ceja.

-No, en realidad no. -Se llevó otro pedazo de papa a la boca-. Si te sirve de algo -expresó después de pasar el bocado-, puede que le gustes.

Stephen frunció el ceño confundido.

-Me refiero a Tom. En serio pienso que también le gustas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Cuestionó sin encontrar las pistas que lo llevaron a tal conclusión.

-Realmente no eres feo -Loki cruzó los brazos, se recargó en su asiento y sonrió de forma triunfante en un vago intento de hacer un chiste.

Ante aquella escena, Stephen no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada, no por lo que Loki dijo, sino por la seguridad casi irreal que expresó.

La mirada confundida de Loki no se hizo esperar, ladeó la cabeza sin entender lo que pasaba. Observó la sonrisa de Stephen, esa sonrisa que solo había visto el día que se conocieron cuando Stephen creía que él era Tom. Loki sabía que era sincera, la sonrisa más sincera que algún día alguien le dio, pues nadie se había reído de sus chistes antes; nadie, ni siquiera Thor o su madre. Observó las arrugas que se producían a la orilla de sus ojos por haberlos cerrado, observó cómo su pecho se movía a causa de la risa y observó los pliegues que se formaban en sus mejillas por la sonrisa que esbozaba. Pasaron unos segundos más de asombro antes de que él también riera, acompañando el sonido que producía Stephen.

Ahora los dos sonreían y reían, y Loki pensaba que tal vez Stephen no era tan odioso como anteriormente lo pensó. El pequeño restaurante pronto se llenó de sus risas entrelazadas, contagiando la alegría que ambos emanaban a los pocos comensales.

La velada siguió de forma convencional. Hablaron en el tiempo que les tomó comer toda su cena, sus temas iban de Tom a algo un poco más personal. Stephen le contó cómo se había convertido en el Hechicero Supremo después de que lo despidieran de su antiguo empleo, le contó acerca de su viaje para auto descubrirse y de su entrenamiento. Por otra parte, Loki solo le contó sobre su juventud e infancia, le habló sobre sus horas leyendo sobre hechizos, situación que Stephen comprendía al cien por ciento. Descubrieron que sus intereses y pasatiempos no eran tan diferentes como pensaron, lo que los mantuvo entretenidos por largos minutos. Cuando terminaron su comida, Stephen pagó la cuenta de ambos tal y como había prometido. Se dirigieron a un callejón, donde abrieron el portal para, posteriormente, cruzarlo.

Tan solo se ocuparon dos segundos para volver a Nueva York, pero cuando volvieron la luz del sol ya no era tan intensa. El reloj de Strange apuntaba las cinco de la tarde. Observaron a su alrededor, en busca de algo anormal en el consultorio, pero no había nada. Tal vez al final su presencia no era tan importante en el hospital como lo habían pensado.

-Creo que me iré -avisó Loki.

-Tu turno no ha acabado.

-Sí, pero no creo que me ocupen mucho. -Sonrió de lado-. Además, ayudaré a Clarisse a empacar, se irá mañana.

-Sin duda te despedirán -comentó Stephen al ver a Loki dirigirse a la salida del consultorio.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad no me afecta mucho -respondió con una sonrisa, a la vez que alzaba el brazo derecho como despedida.

Stephen sonrió sin decir nada.

Tal vez Loki no era tan malo después de todo, pensó.

* * *

Y aquí está su capítulo mensual! Yeei! Les gustó? A mí en lo personal me encantó escribirlo.  
Por cierto, tengo una pregunta, qué pareja creen que manejará este fic? O sea, en las etiquetas les puse varias…

Dejando de lado eso. Tenemos nueva beta reader y con ella nueva forma de trabajo, de hecho este es su primer capítulo con nosotros y la verdad quedé fascinada con ella, podrán encontrarla como WolfGirl53 en Ao3. Estas semanas de ausencia estuvimos trabajando en la trama y su desarrollo, ya casi tenemos la planeación lista! Me encantaría que la vieran pero no es posible :c solo les adelanto que este fic tendrá alrededor de 60 caps y apenas van 11 jajajaja. Por cierto, una de las recomendaciones de nuestra new beta fue la del tiempo que vieron al inicio del fic, esto con la intención de que ustedes no se perdieran con los saltos de tiempo y la cantidad de días que han pasado, por lo que estaré modificando esto en los caps anteriores.

Una cosa para aclarar los caps de Tom, estos contarán con su propia trama y si ven que me salto de una cosa a otra es porque entre esos capítulos ya pasaron los días que se manejan en los caps normales. Le explico de esta forma: el cap del arco de Tom es el 9 y su siguiente cap es el 13, entre uno y otro han pasado 4 capítulos, es decir, cierta cantidad de días. Lo que quiero decir es que, si los caps de Tom no son seguidos, ya habrán pasado varios días. No sé si me explico.

Bueno, los dejo con las siguientes preguntas:

¿Les gustó?

¿Alguna duda?

¿Teoría loca?


	12. Capítulo 12

Día 28 en la Tierra 38-81.

Loki abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue el techo blanco del apartamento, un techo limpio y completamente liso, sin ninguna decoración que le recordara a Asgard.

Era viernes, un viernes por la mañana y el frío se colaba entre sus sabanas, lo que erizaba los vellos de sus brazos. Podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas a lo lejos y el sonido que emitía una licuadora.

Se paró de la cama e inhaló profundamente. El olor a huevos estrellados inundó sus fosas nasales al mismo tiempo que hacía rugir su estómago. Tenía hambre a pesar de haber comido bastante el día anterior. Se puso sus pantuflas y estiró sus músculos. La espalda aun dolía a causa de la caída de ayer, así que su rostro expresó inconformidad cuando se estiró. Salió del cuarto a paso lento y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Quieres jugo de naranja o licuado de fresa? -preguntó Clarisse en cuanto vio a Loki salir del pasillo que daba a los cuartos. La mujer sonreía de forma tierna mientras sostenía dos vasos de vidrio.

-Jugo -contestó el asgardiano. Clarisse asintió y dejó el vaso sobre la barra que los separaba. Loki tomó asiento, miró de forma rápida el plato con comida y, después, comenzó a comer.

La mujer no dijo nada en ese momento, se limitó a observarlo con ojos curiosos a la vez que bebía el licuado rosado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto? -preguntó Loki al sentir la mirada de la mujer.

Clarisse dejó el vaso en la barra-. Gracias, pero no. Vine sola, puedo irme sola. -Dio una pausa, momento que Loki aprovechó para dar un sorbo a su jugo-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Loki.

-De nada. -Se llevó otro trozo de huevo a su boca y lo masticó. El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos y su mente permaneció en paz antes de que un pequeño detalle saltara a relucir. "Loki". Ella lo llamó "Loki" cuando nunca lo había hecho antes. ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Que ella sabía la verdad?

Su mirada se desvió de la comida para concentrarse en la madre de Tom, quien soltó una risilla ante el rostro perturbado del joven hombre frente a ella.

-Antes de que digas algo. -Decidió comenzar ella-. Debo confesar que me costó un poco de trabajo darme cuenta de que no eras mi hijo. -Clarisse tomó el vaso de vidrio con el licuado, llevó una de las orillas a su boca y dio otro trago-. Pero después de escuchar a Verity decirte "Loki" a cada rato, cuando a Tom le desagrada por completo ese nombre, bueno, uno empieza a sospechar. -Se encogió de hombros.

La cara de Loki reflejaba sorpresa e intriga. Jamás llegó a pensar que su mentira fuera descubierta, y si era sincero, aquello le pegaba un poco en el orgullo; pero no era la primera vez que alguien no caía en su trampa, ya había tenido varios fracasos, como la vez que se transformó en Sif para jugarle una broma a Fandral, pero fue descubierto por Thor al poco tiempo.

Loki no emitió palabra alguna y la mujer no exigió explicaciones, solo continuó.

-Además, no creas que no me di cuenta de tus "hazañas" como "súper héroe" en la quinta avenida o en el puente, porque reconozco a la perfección esa cara que tienes. -La mujer dio una pausa y frunció el ceño, como si se detuviera a pensar en esas ocasiones con detenimiento-. También está nuestra plática en la Isla Libertad. Thomas jamás me diría algo como eso, el tema de la muerte de mi esposo es delicado para él y estoy segura de que hubiéramos iniciado una pelea ese día.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Loki dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-Ese día peleaste también, ¿no es así? En el ataque -continuó-. Debiste haber muerto en todas esas ocasiones, como en el accidente… -El rostro de Clarisse cambió. Su rostro parecía perdido y su vista se desenfocó. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, la mayoría no muy gratos. Con ellos se despertó la culpa y la ira. En poco tiempo Clarisse revivía los años más dolorosos de su vida, incluso podía verse parada, sosteniendo una sombrilla con un traje negro-. Tú debiste haber muerto en todas esas ocasiones -repitió, como si su mente tratara de entender la frase. Como si tratara de convencerse que su hijo vivía de puro milagro, o maleficio.

El ambiente en el lugar se tornó tenso y Loki comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, miraba a la mujer con atención, mientras analizaba cada uno de los movimientos de ella. Sentía la tristeza brotar de los poros de la piel y la culpa salir por las pequeñas gotas de sudor de Clarisse. De un segundo a otro, la mujer agitó la cabeza para intentar despejar su mente y concentró su mirada de nuevo en Loki, en un intento de quitar cualquier mal pensamiento de su cabeza.

-No sé a qué estén jugando, o si "El príncipe y el mendigo" los afectó de cierta forma, pero lo único que te pido es que traigas a mi hijo a salvo -expresó con sinceridad al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una tenue sonrisa-. Por favor.

-Lo haré -contestó Loki de forma abrupta, tratando de dispersar el aura.

La mujer le dedicó una última sonrisa tierna antes de tomar la manija de su maleta de viaje y dirigirse a la salida.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, Loki. Y lo que sea que esté pasando entre mi hijo y tú, ojalá se resuelva. -Y cerró la puerta.

Loki permaneció en el mismo lugar por minutos mientras miraba la puerta como si la conversación pasada hubiese consumido todo de él. Todo había pasado tan rápido que de alguna forma se perdió en hilo de plática. Ni siquiera había entendido la cuarta parte de lo que balbuceaba Clarisse, aunque poco le importaba el cómo lo descubrió o si lo había descubierto, pues, ahora que lo pensaba, él tampoco fue muy sutil.

¿Será que Frigga también desveló la verdad? Esperaba que sí, que su madre supiera que quien estaba allá no era él. Deseaba con toda el alma que al menos ella se diera cuenta de su ausencia y que cada noche llorara por ello, aunque lo último sonara imposible.

Loki decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto, así que, después de terminar su desayuno y lavar los trastes, tomó su celular para marcar el número que lo comunicaría con su "querido" hermano. El teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que la voz de cierta IA se escuchó. Loki mencionó el nombre de su hermano y en poco tiempo, la estruendosa voz de Thor ya se escuchaba por la bocina.

-¿Qué sucede, Loki? -preguntó Thor con la voz agitada, como si hubiese tenido una pelea hace tan solo minutos.

Eso poco le interesó a Loki, le daba muy igual si su hermano estuviera indispuesto o no, por lo que prefirió ir al punto-. Necesitamos hablar.

-¿De qué? -contestó de inmediato el asgardiano, aunque su atención no estuviera al cien por ciento en la conversación.

-Lo que dijimos en el puente.

Thor suspiró-. Hoy es un mal momento. -Y lo era. Ese día tenían un pequeño problema que se definía como: plaga de ratas, o así lo había llamado Tasha a pesar de solo ser una.

-¿Qué está pasando? -cuestionó Loki al escuchar diversos sonidos por la bocina. Algunos de ellos los identificó como utensilios de cocina, otros como muebles de madera; incluso escuchó unos disparos y el escudo del capitán.

-Tenemos un problema con animales pequeños. Muy pequeños…

_-¡Maldición, Cap, está atrás de ti! -_La voz de Stark se escuchó desde el otro lado y luego más sonidos de disparos y de sartenes.

-_¡Thor! ¡Va hacia ti! -_Esta vez fue Steve Rogers quien habló.

Los siguientes sonidos fueron inentendibles para Loki. Desde gritos por parte de todos, hasta el sonido del metal contra el suelo. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado todo ese desastre hasta su apartamento, y no por medio de la bocina.

Pasaron minutos hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Thor, esta vez, más relajada-. Bien. Hablaremos.

-Genial, entonces te espero acá. En el 303 E de la calle 57. Apartamento 24B. No tardes. -Colgó.

Loki no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría cuando su hermano estuviese con él, pero esperaba que lo que sea que pasase, fuera bueno. Él era su única esperanza de volver a casa y no sabía qué haría si esta desapareciera. Para este punto, Loki ya no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir. El miedo de no volver a casa permanecía intacto en su ser, pero el miedo de volver también estaba presente. Sí, quería volver a casa, pero también temía volver a ella, a aquella realidad que consumía poco a poco todo lo que era. Temía estar de nuevo frente a frente a sus errores y saber que él solo era su pasado.

A veces solo deseaba borrar de la historia toda fechoría que hizo, aunque eso significara rendirse ante todos.

¿Estaba mal? ¿Estaba **él **mal? Una parte le decía que sí, que él era lo peor que le pasó a Asgard, a su madre e incluso a su hermano. Que él era y siempre sería la escoria de su familia, del universo mismo. Pero otra parte de él decía que no lo era, que era él lo mejor que le pasó a Asgard y al universo, que todo lo que hizo fue para el bien de su pueblo, y por qué no, su propio bien.

Se sumergió tanto en sus recuerdos y su autodesprecio que no notó que el tiempo siguió avanzando hasta que el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Sorprendido por la rapidez del Dios del Trueno, Loki checó la hora en el celular. Una hora pasó desde que la llamada dio curso, así que dejó el aparato a un lado, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola -saludó Thor con una sonrisa.

Loki lo miró de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que observaba la ropa de civil de Thor-. Deberías pensar en un cambio de ropa -comentó con desdén para después, dar media vuelta y caminar dentro del lugar. Thor lo siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Estoy aquí -informó con los brazos estirados.

-Necesito ir a Asgard. -Soltó, Loki, de un segundo a otro, como si las palabras hubieran estado tanto tiempo en su garganta que decidieron aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para escapar.

-No te llevaré.

La frase sorprendió a Loki. Sus parpados se abrieron más de los normal y de su boca salía un-: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -Miró a Thor con el entrecejo fruncido-. Si soy tu hermano.

-¿Y tienes pruebas? -Alzó una ceja.

-¡Por Odín! -bufó, mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Loki, apenas y te conozco. No te llevaré a Asgard solo porque lo pides. Heimdall no lo permitiría.

-Es mi derecho.

-No, no lo es. Ni siquiera sé si lo que dices es cierto.

-¿Y qué más pruebas deseas? Te conté una anécdota que vivimos juntos.

-Eso no prueba nada, pudiste haberla inventado.

-¿Y que fuera tan acertada?

Thor ladeó la cabeza algo desesperado, después alzó una mano en señal de que parara-. ¿Por qué quieres ir a Asgard en primer lugar?

-Porque es la última oportunidad que tengo de volver a mi mundo.

Thor arrugó el entrecejo, confundido por la respuesta, lo que desesperó todavía más a Loki.

-No soy de tu mundo, ¿contento? -Hizo una pausa-. Vengo de una tierra donde tú eres mi hermano. Donde crecí en Asgard. Fui adoptado por Odín cuando me sacó de Jotunheim.

-¿Jotunheim? -Thor entrecerró los ojos, en un intento de no perderse entre toda la información que recibía.

-Sí, soy… soy un jodido gigante de hielo, Thor -escupió con enojo.

-Pruébalo. -Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

Loki no recordaba que su hermano fuera tan desesperante o torpe. Agitó sus brazos con desespero, pero no se dobló. Caminó hacia Thor hasta quedar a un metro de él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Tomó toda la magia que tenía y la juntó en un solo lugar, encerrándola por unos instantes. Los ojos de Thor veían la escena con asombro, la piel humana de Loki desaparecía como si hubiesen pasado un borrador encima de ella. Pronto, la piel de Loki quedó completamente azul y para cuando abrió los ojos, Thor parecía fascinado, o tal vez estaba horrorizado. No lo sabía, era la primera vez que se mostraba tal y como era frente a él, y por alguna extraña razón, esperaba que lo aceptara de esta forma.

-Eres un gigante de hielo… -susurró el Dios del Trueno, incrédulo y con los parpados completamente abiertos-. ¿Cómo es que eres tan pequeño?

-No lo sé y no me interesa.

-Por las barbas de Odín… Ahora tengo más preguntas que respuestas. -Thor caminó hacia el sofá de tres plazas y se sentó en él. Parecía perturbado, como si un gran secreto hubiese sido revelado frente a él.-. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -se aventuró a preguntar.

-Deseé estar aquí. -Thor alzó una ceja por tercera vez, sin entender-. Digamos que en mi mundo cometí errores, unos muy grandes. Y sí, la verdad es que me merezco gran parte de lo que me pasa. -Rodó sus ojos-. El punto es que estaba harto de que todos me trataran como basura, así que desee que Odín jamás me llevara a Asgard cuando me sacó de Jotunheim.

-¿Y…?

-Y lo hice enfrente de un libro, el cual, al parecer, cumple deseos. Así que al día siguiente desperté aquí.

-Crees que el libro está en Asgard -concluyó mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Sí.

-¿Ya lo buscaste aquí?

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no te estuviera pidiendo ir a la maldita ciudad dorada.

Thor lo observó unos segundos más. Parecía estar tratando de encontrar la mentira detrás de todo el bizarro cuento, pero algo le decía que Loki no mentía y que todo era, en su defecto, real.

-Si no te tratan bien allá, ¿por qué quieres regresar?

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa pregunta y Loki volvía a quedarse sin respuesta. Ni él sabía por qué quería volver. Por una parte, tenía a su madre. Deseaba volver a su tierra para poder ir a sus brazos y abrazarla, pero por otra, ¿qué tenía? ¿A Thor? ¿A su condena aguardando por él? Si lo pensaba un poco más, esta tierra era más preciada, aquí no cometió los mismos errores que allá. Aquí tenía aliados, tal vez amigos. Aquí estaba forjando una nueva reputación. Aquí tenía paz. Aquí, simplemente, **no era el Dios de las Mentiras.**

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, y que la mente del otro hombre parecía estar en otro lugar, Thor se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía a él a paso lento hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Dijo-: Bien, te llevaré.

La respuesta lo alivió y alegró de cierta forma. Esbozó una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que solo él podía expresar.

-Pero será cuando yo lo diga.

-¿Qué? -La sonrisa se borró.

-Lo siento. Sé que en tu mundo somos hermanos, pero aquí apenas y nos conocemos.

-Te ayudé a salvar personas, eso debería contar -recalcó en un intento de convencer al otro, pero Thor contestó con una mueca.

-Entonces quédate -insistió Loki-. Retomemos el tiempo perdido. Seamos hermanos.

-Loki, eso no ayudará.

-Lo hará, solo quédate. -Tomó del brazo a su hermano-. Por favor -suplicó sin saber si era una buena idea o no. En ese momento no pensaba, solo decía lo primero que se venía a su mente, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Estaba desesperado, sí, quería que Thor lo llevara en ese momento a Asgard, pero sabía que cuando a su hermano se le metía una idea no había quién se la quitara.

Mientras tanto, Thor permaneció en silencio. Las respuestas parecían haberse esfumado de su cerebro y con ellos un poco de su cordura, simplemente no sabía qué contestar. Por una parte, algo le decía que no era una buena idea permanecer con aquel hombre y por otra, deseaba quedarse ahí. Deseaba pasar tiempo con el atractivo doctor de ojos esmeraldas que decía ser su hermano. Se soltó del agarre.

-Me quedaré, pero no me llames "hermano". Es raro. -Se llevó una mano a la nuca y la rascó algo incómodo.

Loki lo observó con los parpados entre cerrados antes de decir-: Trato. ¡Nos volveremos los mejores amigos! -sonrió forzado.

Thor no sabía si la última frase era sarcasmo o alguna otra cosa, por lo que solo asintió, dudoso, para después sentarse, de nuevo, en el sillón. Alzó la vista hacia Loki, quien le sonreía de forma extraña.

-Algo me dice que nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien.

El otro suspiró-. Así es. -Se sentó a un lado de él-. Pésimo, así es como nos llevamos.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No creo que te guste lo que diré.

-Si me ocultas cosas no podré llevarte a Asgard. -Se encogió de hombros.

Loki lo miró serio-. Bien. Quise apoderarme de Asgard, o lo hice por lo menos un día. -Le restó importancia

-¿Y así quieres que te lleve?

-Tú querías sinceridad. -Recibió un suspiro como respuesta-. ¿De verdad me llevarás?

-Loki, es complicado. Acabas de confesar que atacaste "tu hogar" en tu mundo.

-Fue solo una vez. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -murmuró.

-Y aun así has demostrado tener alma de guerrero. De uno digno. -Guardó silencio unos segundos-. La verdad es que has demostrado ser un héroe y no puedo juzgarte por algo que no presencié, cuando aquí has salvado vidas aun si la tuya estuvo en riesgo. Salvaste mi vida también y por eso estoy en deuda.

Loki observó el rostro de su hermano, notando la confianza que se le era entregada, algo con lo que definitivamente no contaría en su mundo. La verdad era que, no sabía si el Thor de este mundo era más tonto que el de su universo, pero debía aprovechar lo que se le estaba dando, aun si había una diminuta parte de su ser que gritaba: "no lo necesitas", "traiciónalo".

-¿Quieres ver una película? -Desvió el tema.

-Claro. -Esbozó una sonrisa.

Loki se paró de su lugar y caminó hacia la mesita de centro para tomar el control remoto.

Este era un gran paso, ya tenía el plan "c" puesto en marcha, solo esperaba que, para los ojos de ese Thor, él fuera lo suficientemente digno como para ir a Asgard. Su esperanza estaba puesta en esto y tenía la seguridad de que a partir de ahora todo iría en línea recta, no importa cuánto sacrificara.

Encendió el televisor.

* * *

Notas:

La verdad es que pensé en poner una parte donde Loki se recargara en el hombro de Thor, pero la neta, lo vi super forzado.

Ahora, respecto a lo que le dice al final (Thor), sobre que Loki tiene alma de guerrero, me inspiré un buen en el comportamiento del Thor de EMH, serie que está buenísima, vayan a verla xd

Por cierto, tenemos fecha de actualización decidida. Este fic tendrá sus actualizaciones la primera semana de cada mes, entre el 1 y el 8 de cada mes, sin embargo, agosto tendrá dos actualizaciones y la segunda es el 21, por mi cumpleaños jajajaja. Además es el estreno de Lucifer 5° temporada xd. Otra cosa, trataré de tener 2 actualizaciones por mes, pero no prometo nada.

Les agradecería un buen si recomiendan este fic! Por fa, es que soy malísima en autopromocionarme :c Ya lo intenté con el inicio de una fotonovela y nadie pidió link. Chale, soy pésima :v

¿Dudas? ¿Les gustó este cap? ¿Alguna teoría loca?

¡Nos vemos el 21! ¡Los adoro 3!


	13. Capítulo 13: Tierra 90-10

29 días en la Tierra 90-10

El clima en Asgard era agradable, Tom no recordaba día en el que su cielo se nublara o los pájaros no cantaran, si eso era lo que cantaba. Era un lugar tranquilo, pacífico, casi desértico, aunque gran parte de ello se debía a la ubicación de su habitación en el gran palacio. Un ala que era poco usada, como si todos tuvieran prohibido ir ahí.

Caminó hacia el balcón. Si Loki era un hechicero y un prisionero, no entendía por qué su habitación tenía un balcón, podía escapar de ahí en cualquier momento, aunque estuviera decenas de metros lejos del suelo. Miró hacia abajo.

Tal vez Loki no era tan poderoso como escuchó decir entre los pasillos, o tal vez hasta él tenía miedo de la ira de sus padres.

Decidió alejarse del balcón y adentrarse en la habitación. Caminó por el cuarto sin poner mucha atención a lo que había ahí, hace dos semanas que se aprendió la ubicación de todas las cosas que estaban en el lugar.

Aun recordaba el día antes de su "exilio". Recordaba la propuesta de Stephen y las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

-Stephen, yo… -respondió con inseguridad.

-No necesitas darme una respuesta ahora, Thomas. Yo sé que no fue el mejor momento.

-No, no lo fue… -murmuró-. Pero, tal vez tú y yo podríamos…

Y el celular interrumpió, su madre llamó ese día y lo alertó de su viaje. Ahora no sabía si la respuesta que iba a dar en ese momento era un "sí" porque él así lo quería o porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

A veces extrañaba su mundo, a veces extrañaba a sus amigos, pero jamás se sentía solo, de eso se encargaba la sonrisa del Dios del Trueno.

Decidió no pensar más en ello, así que detuvo su caminar para dirigirse al escritorio que Loki tenía en su habitación. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el dichoso libro de los deseos.

-Iẹef -leyó en voz baja. Tomó la portaba de este y abrió el libro.

Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, ya había pasado las hojas un par de veces, pero no tenía nada, ninguna otra palabra más que su nombre, o el nombre de su alter ego.

-Loki Laufeyson -leía y releía, una y otra vez, como si repetir esas dos palabras le dieran a Tom, la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero la verdad era que estas lo confundían más. El apellido lo intrigaba, sabía que Thor se apellidaba "Odinson" por ser hijo de Odín, por ende, él también debería llamarse así, pero el libro decía lo contrario. El libro decía que él era hijo de un tal Laufey y Thomas no sabía quién podría ser Laufey. Un día, curioso por la respuesta, le preguntó a Thor al respecto, no obstante, lo único que dijo el dios fue que Loki también era adoptado y nada más. La respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su incertidumbre y proponerse otra meta, no solo debía llegar al fondo del odio hacia Loki, sino de su procedencia, aunque esto último lo atemorizara de alguna forma, pues algo le decía que no era una respuesta que quisiera saber. A pesar de eso, Thomas estaba decidido en llegar al fondo de todo, incluso si implicaba atormentarse más.

Cerró los ojos.

Si se lo permitía, todavía recordaba el día de la muerte de su padre. Recordaba que era un día agradable, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y ellos estaban en el auto rumbo a su hogar después de haber ido a un poblado cercano a Londres; solo él y su padre. Todo iba de maravilla, la música sonaba desde la radio y el viento soplaba fresco. No hablaban de nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Y luego aquel camión se quedó sin frenos, estrellándose en el costado derecho del carro, lo que provocó que saliera volando por los aires rumbo al fondo de un barranco. Su mente todavía tenía grabado el momento justo en el que volteó a ver a su padre y este lo veía asombrado. Pero no era la inminente muerte lo que lo tenía perturbado, sino algo más. Tom recuerda haber pensado que moriría y después haberse visto en el retrovisor. Esperaba ver su rostro una última vez, pero lo único que pudo mirar fue una piel azul como el mar y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Después, todo se oscureció a su alrededor. Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza, o tal vez la imagen lo horrorizó tanto que solo se desmayó. No tenía certeza de ello, lo único que sabía era que ese recuerdo lo atormentaría toda la vida y marcaría un antes y un después.

Dos golpes se escucharon desde la gran puerta de su habitación. Tom abrió los ojos abruptamente y cerró el libro de un golpe.

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió despacio para dejar ver el rostro pacífico de Sigyn.

-La reina lo espera en la biblioteca real -anunció la mujer. Él asintió

Frigga tomó con su mano izquierda un libro de los estantes. Se encontraba en la biblioteca real junto a su hijo mayor, quien se ofreció de forma voluntaria a acompañarla con la excusa de querer pasar más tiempo con ella. Frigga no se negó a su compañía, por lo que ahora se encontraban entre los infinitos pasillos repletos de libros mientras hablaban de diversos temas.

La biblioteca real era exquisita, llena de miles y miles de libros de diversas índoles y temas que enamorarían a cualquier amante de la lectura. A palabras de Loki, la biblioteca real era lo mejor que Asgard podía ofrecer. El lugar simplemente era fascinante, enorme; tenía decenas de secciones y cientos de pasillos, todos iluminados por grandes ventanales que se repartían por una de las paredes.

Frigga se llevó el libro al pecho.

-En verdad, madre, ayer sentí como si Tom y yo realmente fuéramos hermanos. -Escuchó la entusiasmada voz de su hijo.

La mujer dio media vuelta y miró a su hijo, quien se encontraba sentado enfrente de una de las mesas del lugar, mientras esbozaba esa radiante sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-A veces siento que Loki jamás se fue -continuó el Dios del trueno-, o que le hicieron un lavado de cerebro, o que de nuevo tengo a mi hermano… -La mirada de Thor permaneció en la lisa superficie de la mesa por segundos, con su vista desenfocada, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Frigga caminó hacia su hijo, llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de este y acarició su cabello-. Sé que la relación con tu hermano no es del todo buena, hijo mío, y que la llegada de Thomas parece ser un milagro a tus ojos, pero debo recordarte que él no es el Loki que conocemos.

-Lo sé, mamá. -Alzó la vista para mirarla-. Y a pesar de eso, ¿por qué siento que lo conozco de siempre?

Frigga sonrió de forma amable y miró a su hijo de forma tierna-. Eso es porque no dejas a Tom ni ir al baño solo -bromeó.

Thor soltó una risilla, al mismo tiempo, la mujer puso el libro en la mesa-. Creo que tienes razón. -Esbozó una sonrisa de lado-. Esto, ¿para qué lo necesitas? -Preguntó al mirar la portada del libro.

-Planeo enseñarle magia a Thomas.

-¿Y es buena idea? -Abrió el libro.

-Lo ayudará a despejar su mente y tendrá la excusa perfecta para rechazar tus invitaciones -bromeó de nuevo.

-Madre -reclamó.

Frigga esbozó una sonrisa divertida-. Estoy segura de que Thomas encontrará el tiempo para acompañarte en tus aventuras, Thor.

En ese momento, como si lo hubieran invocado, la voz de Tom se escuchó en el lugar-. Se me informó que deseaba verme, reina Frigga.

Thor fue el primero en reaccionar, se levantó de su asiento y puso toda su atención en el otro hombre. Alzó la mano en señal de saludo y Tom le sonrió como respuesta.

-Pasa, Thomas -invitó la reina con un brazo estirado en su dirección.

Tom obedeció y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Te tengo una propuesta -continuó la reina-. Debido a que por nuestra parte no podemos hacer nada con respecto a enviarte a tu hogar, pues el libro solo puede conceder un deseo, pensé que podría enseñarte un poco de magia.

-¿Magia? -Repitió sorprendido.

-Así es. Loki tiene un talento nato, por lo tanto, tú también lo tienes. Esto te puede servir para despejar tu mente y podrías usarla en tu mundo. Además, noté que leíste un par de libros que tenía Loki en su habitación.

-Pero solo soy un simple médico.

-Y yo solo soy una simple mujer.

Tom no contestó de inmediato, permaneció en silencio sin mirar a los ojos de la mujer. No sabía qué responder, era una propuesta bastante atractiva, pero no creía ser la persona indicada. Hasta el momento sabía que Loki poseía varias habilidades, desde combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta magia de la más poderosa, incluso leyó algunos libros que encontró en la alcoba de su contra parte; mas no era lo mismo leer que poner en práctica, él mismo sabía que nada era igual que en los libros, ni siquiera la acción descrita más insignificante se comparaba a la realidad. Miró a Thor en busca de ayuda y él solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Tal vez si aceptaba él podría volverse como la persona que admiró desde aquel lejano 2012.

-Bien -contestó después de un tiempo-. Lo haré, estudiaré magia con usted. -Sonrió.

Frigga devolvió la sonrisa, al mismo tiempo, Thor se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia Tom para darle un gran abrazo.

-Me alegra tu decisión -informó la reina-. De hecho, sabía que aceptarías, así que me adelanté un poco. -Caminó hacia la mesa donde reposaban diversos libros que había escogido-. Me tomé a la tarea de recolectar esto. -Palpó las cubiertas-. Te servirán como guía para las clases que comenzaremos a tomar a partir de mañana, después del desayuno.

La puerta del lugar volvió a abrirse, esta vez era un guardia quien hacía presencia y captaba la atención de todos los presentes-. Reina Frigga, el Padre de Todo pide su presencia en la sala del trono.

-Iré en un segundo. Gracias -respondió la mencionada y así como llegó el guardia, se fue. Frigga dio otro par de instrucciones más antes de salir de la biblioteca y dejar a Tom y Thor solos, quienes todavía estaban abrazados.

Tom se separó de Thor y caminó hacia la mesa, acción que imitó el dios. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, Tom expresó-: Necesito que me respondas algo y que no evadas el tema, por favor.

Thor lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin saber si aceptar la propuesta o no. Terminó por prometer que lo haría, así que esperó la pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Loki para vivir en el encierro? Porque he buscado y buscado la respuesta y no la encuentro, incluso me atreví a preguntarle a Sigyn sobre ello, pero ella no respondió. ¡Me ignoró! -Continuó Tom, mientras Thor mostraba una mueca-. En serio necesito saber por qué no puedo salir del palacio y por qué todos parecen odiarme.

-Tom, eso… eso es complicado. -Desvió la mirada.

-Lo prometiste. -Estiró sus brazos y tomó las manos del otro hombre-. Por favor.

Thor retiró sus manos y volvió a concentrarse en el midgardiano. Suspiró-. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-No lo sé, ¿cuándo comenzó?

Thor guardó silencio otros instantes más antes de decir-: La verdad es que mi hermano y yo no tenemos la mejor relación. Y si soy sincero, no sé cuándo fue que dejamos de ser… bueno, hermanos. Lo que sí recuerdo es el día en que me di cuenta de ello.

Los ojos de Tom permanecían atentos a las facciones del dios y su atención era dedicada completamente a él. Por fin su curiosidad sería saciada.

-Loki usurpó el trono -soltó de un segundo a otro, sorprendiendo a Thomas-. El día de mi coronación, los gigantes hielo entraron a la bóveda de los tesoros, lugar donde mi padre guarda los artefactos más poderosos, ahí se encuentran cosas como el Tesseract, la Llama Eterna. -Dio una pausa-. El Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos… Por este fue que entraron. Desconozco en qué momento Loki los dejó pasar, pero lo que sí sé es que no quería que me coronaran, algo que, hasta la fecha, ha logrado.

» Ese día estaba furioso, tenía tantas ganas de ir a Jotunheim y arrasar con todo, pues para mí, el entrar a la bóveda, era una declaración de guerra. Como era de esperarse, mi padre me lo prohibió, lo que me enfureció aún más. Así que, lleno de rabia y sin pensar en las consecuencias, usé el Bifröst para ir allá junto a mis amigos y mi hermano. La peor idea que tuve, eso empeoró todo. Por mi capricho, fui desterrado.

-Y Loki vio su oportunidad -agregó Tom.

-Exacto… ¿Sabes? Me hizo creer que mi padre había muerto por mi culpa y que no podía volver a Asgard. Y le creí, creí ciegamente en él hasta que mis amigos fueron a Midgard por mí.

-Pelearon.

-Oh, no solo peleamos… No fue una simple pelea de hermanos. Loki me odiaba, lo podía sentir, era una lucha por la vida de alguno de los dos. O moría yo, o moría él. -Los ojos de Thor dejaron de enfocar y se quedaron fijos en un punto, como si su mente divagara en recuerdos. Recuerdos que dolían como si volviera a vivirlo.

-¿Qué pasó después? -Se atrevió a preguntar pasado un tiempo.

-El bifröst fue destruido y él cayó al vacío. Todos pensamos que estaba muerto por meses, hasta que Heimdall lo vio. Loki estaba en la tierra y no era a visitarla. Así llegó el ataque a Nueva York.

La última frase alteró a Tom. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo completo y lo puso a temblar. Él recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Él recordaba lo que pasó ese fatídico día del 2012, cuando Hela, la Diosa de la Muerte, llegó. Ahora era él quien revivía sus recuerdos, captando la atención de Thor.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Thor claramente preocupado.

-Yo sé lo que pasó ese día. Fue Hela… tu hermana. Ella mató a miles de personas ese día. -Su voz sonaba temerosa, perturbada.

-¿Hela? Mi hermana no tuvo nada que ver con ello, ella está en Hel desde hace varios milenios. No, es día atacaste tú.

Las palabras de Thor captaron toda la atención de Tom. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se enarcaron por la sorpresa. ¿Él había cometido tal atrocidad? No, él no lo hizo, fue Loki. Pero **él** era Loki.

-¿Quieres que continúe? -Interrogó Thor.

La voz del dios lo calmó de alguna forma. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejar su mente y asintió.

-Bueno, él atacó la tierra y mató alrededor de trecientas personas. Hasta la fecha no entiendo por qué. No sé si era algún tipo de venganza hacia mí o alguien lo obligó a hacerlo, pues poseía una nueva arma, un cetro que contenía la gema de la mente. Afortunadamente lo derrotamos a él y al ejercito chitauri. Eso fue lo que hizo.

» Padre deseaba encerrarlo en los calabozos, pero madre lo convenció de que lo dejara estar con nosotros, encerrado en su cuarto…

«Condenado a ver cómo todos son felices excepto él» pensó Thomas a sus adentros.

-De hecho, su magia está custodiada por ella, cualquier hechizo debe ser aprobado y no puede salir de su cuarto después de las cinco de la tarde, eso y otras cosas más. Básicamente está en un calabozo lujoso -continuó Thor.

Tom calló unos segundos antes de expresar-: Vaya… ahora entiendo por qué me odian tanto. -Soltó una tenue risa-. Realmente lo merezco.

-Sí. -Hizo una mueca.

-Gracias. -Sonrió-. Por contarme.

-No hay problema.

Tom volvió a sonreír, para después estirar su brazo y tomar el libro que la reina había puesto sobre la mesa minutos antes. Lo abrió. Leyó un par de hojas, pero su mente no se concentraba, aún pensaba en el relato de Thor y lo narrado. Admitía que le perturbaba pensar que él, o su yo de ese mundo, fue capaz de semejantes cosas. ¿Será que él también era así en el fondo? ¿A caso él era igual de malo que Loki? Sí, tenía sus defectos y reconocía que hubo veces en las que se comportó como todo un tirano, ¿pero se atrevía a matar porque así lo deseaba? Agitó su cabeza y decidió volver a la lectura. Leyó y releyó la misma hoja sin poder concentrarse, algo más lo impedía, pero esta vez no eran sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que no necesitas estar conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? -Dijo Tom sin despegar su mirada de las hojas del libro-. Puedes irte de aventura con Los Tres Guerreros o Lady Sif si así lo deseas.

-Lo sé. -Esbozó una rápida sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-No quiero hacerlo. Disfruto estar con mis amigos, pero prefiero estar contigo.

Tom alzó la mirada de inmediato, topándose con Thor frente a él, quien leía vagamente los títulos de los libros sobre la mesa.

-Este parece interesante -aportó en voz baja el dios, ante la mirada atónita de Thomas.

Fue una simple frase, unas simples palabras que movieron, por unos instantes, el mundo de Tom. No recordaba la última vez que alguien expresó que prefería estar con él por encima de cualquier otra persona; ¿o será que era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía? Ni siquiera Stephen Strange le había dicho algo así. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Que alguien por fin se preocupaba genuinamente de él? No lo sabía y prefería no saberlo, solo disfrutar del momento.

Sonrió una última vez y se concentró en el libro.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el capítulo! Lo sé, lo sé, dije que lo publicaría ayer, pero se topó con mi curso propedéutico y no me alcanzó el tiempo para revisarlo una ultima vez.

Recuerden que este fic pasa por una beta reader ( WolfGirl53 en Ao3) y básicamente para que un cap salga recorre estos pasos: idea-elaboración-revisión-beta reader-revisión. ¡Así que no desesperen! De hecho ya tenemos el siguiente cap, así que aguarden con ansias a la primera semana de septiembre!

Aclaremos, también, que los caps de Tom tienen su propio acto y que esto nos sirve para conocerlo y al mismo Loki, así que, por favor, no se los salten. Ya aparecerán más personajes adelante, en especial al esperado Tony Stark, para quienes lo pedían. (Nadie lo pedía, pero por si se preguntan :v)

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Y lo sé, sé que a veces no contesto y lo siento mucho :c no suelo entrar a esta cuenta más que para subir caps nuevos.

Sin más que decir:

¿Les gustó?

¿Alguna duda?

¿Teoría loca?


End file.
